Average Days for the Digidestined: Reload
by Crimson G
Summary: An old friend Tai and Sora's return. Mimi returns to Japan. No matter what life throws at them, the chosen know that they can get through it together. No matter if it is a digimon battle or just every day life. Tai/Rei, Sorato, Koumi, DaiCath, etc.
1. Lemonade is best served on a warm day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Digimon V-Tamers manga.

A/N: Yeah I re did this chapter. Changed a few things, added more dialogue and such.

Some of characters' dub names will be their nicknames, that's if they make sense, otherwise I won't put it in. Daisuke can't be called Davis, since I like that name better his dub name? Takeru... well look at his name. Takeru Takaishi. Either I will call him Tak-tak or T.K.

Taichi... obvious you take out the chi.

Izzy will be Koushirou's nickname as well as Kari for Hikari.

I don't really like the name Matt. So he'll be keeping his original name. The original timeline was 3 years after the first adventure. I believe everyone was a year younger than they were. I think Saban made Tai and the others 12 instead of 11.

-Takenouchi apartment January 3, Monday. 4:30 pm

Sora entered her home after a long day at school. Nothing exciting happened had happened recently. Actually that was wrong. The only exciting and dangerous thing was that a megalomonster tried to blanket both the real and digital worlds in darkness. People had been talking about it. Some people thought it was some new form of an eclipse and scientist were baffled. Others were becoming aware of digimon more and more every day. She didn't really care, all that mattered was that the existence of digimon was somewhat known. She didn't really have the need to think about it right now. Tai and the others insisted that when the time came, they will tell them the truth about the digital world. Not until Azulongmon freed his brothers from their trapped states and also if people would be trusted with this information. Sora knew for a fact that if humans had access, then they would try to exploit it as much as possible.

She sighed as she went to her room, placed her books on the floor, and discovered an envelope on her bed. She was just about to plop down and read the Ruruoni Kenshin manga she loved so much. Her mother must've left the letter. She picked it up and discovered the letter was mailed from France.

"Huh? Who could this be?"

She ripped open the letter and read it. After a closer examination she picked her head up. Her eyes sparkled in delight. A close friend of hers sent her a letter, directly to the flower shop. Her eyes lingered at the bottom where an e-mail address was located. She sped to her computer, logged on and begin typing her response.

"Dear Rei."

-May 24, 2003, Saturday. 5:00pm

Five months after defeating Belial Myotistmon, 2 months after vanquishing Armageddonmon. Things have quieted down and the public's opinion seem to have forgotten and everyone continued on with their lives.

-Kamiya household living room-

Taichi Kamiya was sitting on the couch and watching T.V.. He was minding his own business. Lately he had been thinking about life beyond his room. Beyond the battles he had partaken. He had just came back from the digital world and after a tough fight he came back home. Exhausted.

Something else was on his mind. He remembered five months ago on Christmas when Sora and Yamato started dating.

He was happy for them, but felt like he lost a friend. Nah, he didn't he felt his heart shatter at the image of the two of them hand in hand, but he got over it by concentrating on other things.

That didn't mean they stopped being friends. Yamato knows that and didn't care when she hung out with him. Tai felt lonely; sure there were other girls at school. He was the captain of the soccer club so that would be a plus on the girl factor. In Feburary, it faded like a distant memory, but when Valetnine's day happened he had recieved a few chocolates from girls who admired him.

The dates he went on were a few and didn't have lasting impression. They barely had anything in common. He was soccer jock, an athlete. That's all some cared about. Some of his dates talked what were happening in the dramas and what kind of hip new thing is happening in the world.

He didn't care about that. They were too shallow for his taste and the smarter ones tended to be more mature or didn't find his hair to be too fashionable. At least Mimi was smarter; the last conversation they had involved with was the mating ritual of penguins.

There was another thing. His partner in crime and good buddy, Agumon. He didn't know if they would be tolerable of him or any of the other digital partners.

On a neurtal side, he will be in High school next April. No longer will he be the top dog. No longer looking down at the freshmeat. No, he will be fresh meat. A newbie to the older crowd. It wasn't going to be bad, but sometimes he hated taking orders from others. That's life.

Tai sat at the table drinking his glass of lemonade. He loved it and summer was just around the corner. His plans included hanging out with his friends and maybe going into the digital world.

The door opened, revealing his sister, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya and his mother, Yuuko Kamiya. The two females of the Kamiya clan entered the room with a bag of groceries.

"Hey brother what's up?" Kari greeted in friendly manner

"Nothing. While I was with Agumon in the digital world we discovered a new alternate Mega form for him. He became a new digimon called VictoryGreymon"

Tai and Agumon encountered a Darkdramon who wanted a fight. Agumon warp digivoled straight to Mega to protect his partner. As the battle went on, the digimon proved to me more than he can handle. Both of them didn't want to give up nor let this guy pick on other digidestned who were new to protecting the digital world. Through a sheer force of will and courage, WarGreymon performed a evolution manuver called, 'slide evolution'.

"WarGreymon slide digivolution... VictoryGreymon"

The new warrior nearly had the same armor as his previous form. The gear he lacked was the shoulder and wrist gauntlets. His new shoulder gear and wrist gauntlets were chunkier and gold. His helmet was better designed, pointier, sharper, and there was a gold color on the back. The horns on the helmet were little bit longer and pointer. His dramon claws were gone. The Brave Shield was converted into aerial plated wings so he could become a better areal fighter. His long missing claws were replaced by a large sword known as the Dramon Breaker. The blade was silver looking and the bottom part of the handle was gold.

"With quick effort he sent Darkdramon packing. I left him back in the digital world. Azulongmon called for him."

After, the threat of BelialMyotistmon, Azulongmon freed the rest of his guardian beast brothers and gave the children access to the ultimate and mega level through their digital cores. Finally, they can evolve to their respective levels again. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, and Iori will have to train their digimon to evolve to their new levels instead of fusing their partners together. Imperialdramon was needed again for Diaboromon so it was necessary for Wormmon and Veemon to combine once more.

Veemon would have to train a certain way and perhaps venture into a hostile environment to achieve the form of the massive dragon.

"Izzy is coming by later."

His mother started taking food out of the bag. "Oh? Koushirou is coming? He may like my famous red beet milkshake."

Both children felt their stomach turn into a knot. Their mother still hadn't gotten over the food invention craze. Sure she made normal foods, but the woman will give to her mad scientist desire twice a week. She's not a bad cook. There were recipes that were really good and others were tasteless and bland. Mrs. Kamiya had belief that one must try something different everyday to ensure their sanity. Whoever said that was a moron.. or so Tai believed.

"I almost forgot," She reached toward the mail lying on the counter and handed him a yellow letter.. "This came for you from France."

"France?" Kari formed a sly grin. "Is it from Catherine?"

"I doubt it, she's around your age."

"You kissed her on the cheek with TK

"A spur in the moment, hat boy reminded me of Yamato. So why not?"

"A game? Stupid Tai."

"If it was her the chances of her knowing my address are slim. In fact she probably would've sent Gilligan the letter first and me second."

"We all exchanged e-mail addresses months ago." She folded her arms. "If she wanted to contact us she would sent a message to our D-terminal."

"True, so it's not her. Has she been talking to Daisuke recently?"

"What does that even mean? She's been sending e-mails to the lot of us. More so to Miyako and Mimi than him."

Tai smiled deviously. "Then you have nothing to worry about. If T.K. asks you out be sure he sees me. He can sign a consent form."

The girl narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, then he would be dead ten times over. "That's not funny Tai, we're just friends."

Tai smirked. "Ha, ha." A previous thought came to mind. "You guys have been getting close to her. Which one is it? Gogglehead or the hat boy."

"I don't know. She can access the digital world ever since Gennai and the Guardian Beast upgrade all of your digivice to open the gate."

That was true, the older kids and those with the standard digivice couldn't travel between worlds unless there was a D-3 user present. With their power, the holy beast gave the rest of the destined the ability to open digi ports.

Tai tore open the side of the envelope and immediately took out the letter to read. His eyes scanned the contents, his eyes widen as he read feverishly. "Dude."

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"This letter is written in French! I don't understand French, what kind of person would write me a letter in Fr-...oh wait here's some Japanese. "

Both females facefaulted Panic averted… until.

"WHAT!"

"Is there Italian in there too?" chided the child of light.

"No," He waved the letter in front of their faces. "In fact this letter is from a friend ours. Sora met her too. Does the name Saiba ring a bell?"

His mom smiled. "Oh! The Saiba family. I haven't seen them in 5 years."

The young Kamiya smirked. "Did Rei write the letter. I seriously doubt her brother Neo would take his precious time to write you a letter. You two hated each other.

"Rei wrote to me. She's moving from France to here. She signed up for the international Student Exchange program plus she has a scholarship. She's coming back here while that no good brother of hers is staying there. THIS IS AWESOME! I have to call Sora and tell her the good news. No, I have to buy a cake."

"That's a little overdoing it brother."

"Overdoing it? That's where you are wrong. I do it. Not under or over. Just do it."

"When will she be here?"

"Next week, man this is so awesome. Prodigious as Izzy would say," He chugged the last of the lemonade and took out his D-Terminal. He noticed an unread message from Izzy. "Hmm… oh Izzy says Mimi is moving back in two weeks. Wait what? She is? That's even better. All our friends are returning Kari. Hmm. I wonder if should by some cake to celebrate. You know what they say, nothing taste better than cake."

"No one says that. Key-lime pie is better."

"Yeah... Seriously, we should throw a party or something. Make them feel at home. I can show Rei the digital world."

"I don't know… what if she doesn't like it. What if she changed too much?"

"We won't know until that bridge has been crossed. Believe me.

Kari smiled, but a thought struck her. She walked over and read the letter. "Why was everything in French before?"

"She was klutzy from the last time I saw her, which was years ago so who knows how much she has changed since then. She probably wrote it in French first without thinking, and then switched it back to Japanese as soon as she realised her error."

"So she's a female version of you now?"

"Hey, she probably isn't. Are you sure you aren't interested in TK?

"Taichi... no never mind. Just make sure you keep your hair tomorrow." She smiled evily and went to her room.

Tai blinked in response. "Um.. should I be worried?"

His mother shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not like she'll appear with a huge pair of scissors."

Tai covered his hair, thinking about that gave him chills down his spine. He immediately took his d-terminal and sent Sora a message about Rei and Mimi coming back. He hit send. He turned on the Television to watch an episode of Gundam. He grinned as he continued to watch, then he D-Terminal beeped. He read the message.

Tai,

I know about Rei and Mimi coming back. Both of them told me. Rei sent mail months ago and we started chatting online to catch up. I'm excited Tai and so is Rei. She can't wait to see you again. :)

Sora

Tai looked up from his the terminal and grinned. "Looks like things are looking good after all

-Izumi household, Koushirou's room-

Koushirou Izumi, nicknamed Izzy by his friends, sipped his lemonade as he read the e-mail sent from Mimi from his D-terminal. He was excited for her to come back home. If there was one thing he didn't like it was his friends being too far away. In his opinon, it was better for them to be close. The bearer of knowledge had felt that her parents were too protective over her. The digimon in New York should have been a sign that nowhere was safe.

"That's wonderful news." The teen blinked and noticed his partner on the computer screen. He had forgotten that he was keeping a status update.

"Thanks MegaKabuterrimon, how are things going in the Northern sector?"

"Great, VictoryGreymon and Angewomon managed to stop a smuggling operation. No harm done. Zudomon reported that a few Numemon are going to play pranks on the Sukamon. Their ongoing rivalry is insane. They want to know who is the top poop thrower."

Izzy face faulted. "Please tell me you are joking?"

"I wish I was. The pink sludge wars are about to erupt soon. No prisoners Koushirou, no prisoners," He shivered and went back on topic. "MagnaAngemon and MetalGarurumon are meeting with Carnationmon. Lilymon requested... well she nagged them to go over there and enjoy a free lunch with her new best friend. The others are at File Island."

"File Island? I thought Veemon was training with Piximon?"

"He was. He is resting for a bit. The reason he is over here is because, Daisuke and Jyou are here."

"Why are they there?"

"Jyou heard about a few Koromon being injured in a skirmish between two Monochromon and came here. Akylomon is keeping watch while Zudomon is away. Daisuke... he's just sitting on a hill."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something must have upset him. XV-mon told me not to worry about it, but we'll keep an eye on him."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do, beetle out."

The window screen cut out. Izzy got up, chugged the last of his lemonade and head out of his room. Mimi was on his mind again. He had last seen her during Armageddonmon's attack in March. She randomly came into the computer room and no one informed him beforehand. Upon seeing her he wasn't really happy since his mind was too focused dealing with that particular crisis. He didn't mean to act rude as he did to her, but the fate of the world was at stake. If it was between her and both worlds, saving the worlds comes first.

After that they decided to keep in touch more. In fact during her stay the two of them went to a diner and had lunch. It was fun and they gotten to know each other a little more. They hardly talk before that, but during that time his heart kept skipping beats when she was talking. When it was his turn to talk he started stuttering, before saying what he wanted to say

The way she talked, the way she looked, how she cared about those around her. He admired that.

She was always very sincere on how she felt about people. Before Sora and Miyako dragged her away, she looked back at him and said. 'See ya next time Kou'

Kou.

Everybody always called him Izzy or Koushirou. Rarely anybody called him Kou. That day his feelings started to increase, but he suppressed them. He didn't want to get into a long distance relationship. He also had no idea how she felt. Sure she respected him more, but that was friendship. Could they be more?

He smacked his head. "Enough Koushirou. Time to head to Tai's apartment."

-digital world. Sunhill village 7:00pm-

"So he's been here all this time?"

Jun Motomiya, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi and Ken Ichijouji stared at the boy sitting under a tree on a hill. Daisuke Motomiya gazed at the scenery without some kind of care in the world. The ones who informed them about his whereabouts were XV-mon and Aquillamon. They two of them decided to get Jun for sisterly love….. despite the two of them having spats every now and then. She was obsessed with love, he liked adventure.

Just being here made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She noticed the large blue dragon gazing over toward her.

"Are you uncomfortable?" the blue dragon asked

"Huh?" The girl blinked. "Nah, I'm peaching Veemon."

"That's XV-mon."

"You don't look to Extreme for me, it doesn't feel hat creative like Aquillamon, Angemon, or METALGARURUMON!"

A dark cloud hanged over the bipedal dragon as he got on his hand and knees as the atmosphere started to get dark and depressing.

"I… I'm not EXTREME!"

Aquillamon coughed and patted his friend. "There there."

Realizing what she did, she ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "But you are still one tough cookie."

"Aint the truth!"

He stood tall as the sun shined brightly the background. He flashed a toothy grin and gave thumbs up.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Talk about a Mood swing." whispered Ken.

"His ego had been destroyed and rebuilt in a matter of seconds." Chuckled the blonde. "That's XV-mon for ya."

"Come on you two, I want to snap this kid out of his funk." She marched toward the hill

"You two do that, we'll be over there." XV-mon said as he and his feathered friend went to where someone was making carpets.

The bird raised a brow. "Why would you be interested in carpet?"

"Carpet? I thought he was making a cape, do you know how cool I would look with a cape?"

Aquillamon sighed. "Do you still want one?"

"Nah, not interested."

"Ignoramus" The avian sighed.

The duo looked up and saw Garudamon flying overhead. The sudden breeze caused Daisuke to sneeze. He snorted and continued to look on. Jun climbed up the hill and approached the boy. She folded her arms and frowned. "Hey bonehead, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Nah, fish lips. I'm just peachy."

"Serious bro what's eating you?"

"Nothing, can't a guy have quiet time without a nosey sister wondering?"

"Nosey? Why you."

"Jun," The bearer of hope and the former emperor approached siblings after climbing the hill. "That's kind of enough alright?" He walked over and sat down next to Daisuke. "You sure you are fine?"

"Never better Gilligan."

"… Okay." He said a bit annoyed. "Just come back before 3 hours are up or I'm not coming back."

"That was a joke?"

"Maybe, but you should get off your butt come with us. We can get that Mint Berry Shake at Digitamamon's diner."

"Maybe."

Ken focused on the gogglehead. "Are you okay Dai?"

"Never better."

"Seriously, you can tell us if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. If there is anything wrong I'll tell you."

Jun looked on with a frustrated look. "Are you going to tell us now?"

"Not yet, I just need to stay here for a bit. I'll come back home when I'm ready."

"This isn't like you," TK analyzed his goggleheaded friend. "Did someone make fun of the rock start stunt you pulled off a month ago?"

"No, it's not that. Even if was that, they seemed to have forgotten and moved on to the kid who threw up in front of the teacher."

"Ew? That happened?" the older sister was disgusted at what she just heard.

TK nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that."

"I'm your older sister. I am supposed to look out for you in case you do something really stupid."

"Then sit here with me for a while. We'll go home afterwards."

"Fine!" She sat down on his left, crossed her arms and grumbled something non-charismatic. Ken looked at the three of them sitting by the tree and decided to join them. With three people added to his spot the gogglehead seemed to be a little annoyed, but all feelings of that vanished. He still wondered about that dream he had. The more he sat the more annoyed he got. He had to tell them now. TK was right, this wasn't like him.

"Every four nights I keep getting these strange nightmares."

"SEE that wasn't so bad!" the sister scolded.

Daisuke scowled at her. "Anyway, these nightmares aren't that good. There's New York and it's all sunshine and rainbows in the beginning. Next thing I know it's covered in some kind dark cloud with red eyes eyes glaring from above. Then I woke up."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the sound of this."

The bearer of hope's nodded. "Sounds like trouble."

"That's it? Is there more?"

"Well, it gets clearer and clearer every 4 nights since mid April. They've been bothering me."

"We should alert the Chosen of New York. Mimi and the others should be aware of this."

"Yeah, but it feels like I need to be there. I don't know when this is happening. I can't just head to New York and stay there, I have soccer practice."

"And school," June reminded. "Don't forget about that."

"Yeah, school," He said with sarcasm. "Silly me."

"Don't worry about it right now," TK stood up. "We'll figure we too later after inform the others. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I have load off my chest."

"Glad my little bro is back to his usual self."

"YEAH!" He got up. "Let's get some pizza!"

Jun smirked. "Fine, I'll treat the three of you to one."

The other two boys nodded in agreement, but they still would need to alert their international friends about the impending danger.

A/N: I have decided to use fictional places since I don't want to research every street, every corner and every nook and crany of japan. Pretend Japan is bigger, but still a small country, than usual in this fiction world where digital monsters exist.

So if there's a going to be some place that doesn't exist it means I want some them do something with hijinks involve. If there is a city called Yagoto then there is a city called that. Blah

What is jogress? It's not in the dictionary. It's combination of two words called Joint Progress. Similar to fusion or DNA digivolve. It's what japan uses for two digimon combining instead of DNA digivolve.

American high schools are different from Japanese high schools.

Elementary: K-6. Middle/Junior high: 7-9(They call it 1st year-3rd year) High: 10-12(Sophomore doesn't exist. So it's Freshman, Junior and Senior.)

Their new school year begins in the beginning of April and ends in March. To some kind of degree.

There was a C.D. Drama in Japan about Daisuke trying out different costumes on Valentine's Day to get candy from girls. Ken got his Digimental/Digi egg of Kindness. Jyou ran into the younger destined, mixing up their digi eggs without them noticing. They discovered that they can use another person digi egg to evolve into different digimon.

Speaking of Digimentals. Digital Elementals

I have


	2. The Arrival

Three days later, Odaiba middle school, May 28, Wednesday.-

A purple haired girl wandered the hallway during lunch session. She had decided to not wear her glasses today and favored wearing contacts. She hated contacts, but she figured why not wear these twice a month. She managed to make it to the cafeteria where there was a long line of people who wanted to get food.

She sighed. "Oh man I can't believe. Don't people pack their own lunches?"

"Bread is one of the three holy grails of a student's life."

She turned around, facing blonde teenage rockstar. "Oh Yamato? You heard for this stupid line?"

"I'm here for the choco bread that I keep hearing about. Everybody says is delicious."

"Well, I keep hearing about the pineapple bread. I heard it's very good too."

"Yeah, I'm getting some for Sora and myself. Tai and Izzy already packed their stuff."

"Kind of makes you wonder who the smart ones are."

"Yeah." agreed the blonde. "but this is just ridiculous. A mass group of people can't possible be this loony. Plus they will run out of food soon if this keeps up."

Miyako smirked. "Or maybe not. Yama have you tried your rockstar image?"

"No, lis-."

"HEY EVERYONE! LET YAMATO OF THE TEENAGE WOLVES GO THROUGH!"

All eyes turned slowly toward the duo. The blonde gulped as too many eyes stared at him. Mumuring started to occur around them.

"Yamato? Here? AT OUR SCHOOL?

"Since when did he come here?"

"Is that girl's hair purple?"

"Wow a real star."

"Hell no, I'm not letting that pooser steal my spot."

"He's been here for two years and not one of you noticed? HE'S THE ONLY BLONDE GUY HERE!"

"So? Your hair is red, we all know you are bald."

Everyone was too busy talking to notice a wave of purple dash by, order the bread and then leave without anyone noticing. She tossed two choco breads over to the teen. Yamato blinked as he looked at the bread and at Miyako. She shrugged. "Never underestimate an Inoue."

"No one noticed you?"

"Everybody paid attention to you 100% of the time. Besides I have a ninja as a partner. HA HA!" She held a thumb up. "SUCCESS!" Yamato swore he heard someone say Game, set, and match.

-2nd year hallway -

Izzy and a guy with spiky black hair and brown eyes were having a conversation. "So this girl Mimi is coming back? How did you guys meet?"

"Well Sanosuke, we met at summer camp along with a bunch of other kids. We all became fast friends. I was a bit close to her."

"But you like her, from the way you described she sounds like a total valley girl. I bet she got a lot interesting stories in America. If you know what I mean

Izzy narrowed his eyes."I don't like what you are imply."

"I'm kidding, you no Americans."

"I doubt all Americans are as promiscuous as you say."

"This from a place that has a mouse dressed in drag."

Izzy blanched, it didn't occur to him until now. Minnie Mouse being Mickey dressed in drag. He shook his head getting rid of image. Sanosuke laughed

"Hah! That's rich you thought about it. Damn it, Kou you are a character."

"Don't ever remind me of that again

"Sorry man, listen buddy I'll talk to you later, we can talk about why Nostradamus was a hack and why the world won't end in 2012."

"Okay later."

"A hack? What kind of subjects do you talk about?"

Izzy saw Sora standing behind him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. What are you doing here?"

"You know the line is long down there, I decided to walk around. What this about Mickey Mouse dressed in drag."

"We were not talking about that…. AND DON'T REMIND ME!"

"Okay I won't….. I couldn't talk to Garudamon today. She was busy."

"Yeah, ever since the Azulongmon and his three guardians gave them the power to digivolve further, and assigned them as digital world protectors, they've been a bit busy. Not that much. Mega told me that their activites will lessen once they establish the order of the Royal Knights with Omegamon as the head."

"I guess that means we won't be needed as much?"

"We'll still be needed. We're the digidestined after all. We'll be called upon in case something happens."

"At least we aren't left out. Hey this weekend Tai and mine's friend is coming. She's going to stay with me until College."

"You mean this Rei person. Tai told me about her."

"That was a long time ago, I don't know how much she has changed, but if she remembers us then I guess it's good."

"It is all good." Beep beep. She looked at her D-Terminal. Yamato had texted her. She smiled. "Hm, so they got the bread already. Hey, do you want to eat with us?"

"Sure."

-Friday, May 30, 4:00.-

Daisuke, Kari, Iori, and T.K sat at booth inside McDonalds. Actually Daisuke had called them here for a reason, it was about these reoccurring dreams he was have from the past 2 months. Straight out after defeating Armageddonmon.

T.K. furrowed his brows. "Some kind of darkness in New York eh? You think it might happen?"

"I don't know dude, all I know is these things are really annoying. It's like you are watching DBZ and then everything switches to the setting of the Scream movies from America."

"Except Scream is a horror comedy."

"No, you are thinking of Scary movie."

"Scream, besides the deaths, was a hidden parody of others. You know the constant referring of losing ones virginity."

"Can we please not talk about a dumb movie." Exclaimed Kari.

Daisuke turned to her and smiled. "Whatever you say Kari. Oh and some girl appeared in my dream to. She looked scared and alone."

"I think we should take this to heart, but it might be nothing. We should have our digimon here in case New York is under attack."

"We should contact the other chosen." T.K. said. "I'm not too worried, we have and army ready to take a stand."

"Yeah.." Daisuke sipped his drink. "By the way, you guys know about this new game coming out? Thunder Punch strikes again?"

"Yeah." T.K. grinned. "I love that game. I played it constantly two years ago. That and Donkey Madness."

"Yeah, Ken says it would probably be better than the first." The gogglehead chuckled. "This game may be the Game of the Year."

"Game of the year eh?" Iori wondered. "I thought Kingdom Hearts would be that?"

"What? That game has a load of disney characters. I can't believe people tolerate that game." Daisuke scoffed

The youngest destined shrugged. "You don't know that, have you ever played it?"

"No, some stupid kid with a big key who teams up with various disney characters isn't a good combination." The gogglehead sipped his drink. "Adding in squaresoft characters is not good. I've seen those sites, people are really creepy when it comes characters. Plus the shipping. Oh man the shipping."

The blonde boy scowled. "A girl at school kept trying to tell me how awesome this Riku guy was. I thought she was talking about Rikku from Final Fantasy 10." He rubbed the back of his head. "She smacked me upside the head when I said I never played the game."

"As I said TK. Surpreme jerks."

Kari sighed. "It's times like these I'm glad I don't pair up characters."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Soap operas count Kari."

"Whatever, I just hope Aya and Ryuuji make up soon."

Iori got up from his seat. "I have to go, mom wants to get something from the market."

"Bye!" they all said.

Iori smiled and walked out of the restaraunt leaving the other three kids.

"So Dai, been talking to Catherine?" asked the bearer of hope

"Yeah, why?"

"It's been two months."

"And?"

"And?" the bearer of light frowned. "You guys haven't done anything yet."

"I know okay, we didn't really start speaking until after March. That was just a few e-mails here and there, then instant messenging."

"At some point you are going to have to see her. You spoke to her in after we defeat Belial Myotistmon."

"Tai pushed me over and we spoke for a while," He started rub his nose. "I could've talked to her more until both Miyako and Mimi came out of no where. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was just girl stuff."

"You are talking to her more now. You should arrange something with her."

"Sure," He said as he continued sipping his drink. "Perhaps when Summer Break is nearer we'll do something."

Friday, May 30, School Rooftop. Odaiba Junior High. 12:00pm-

Sora sat on top of the school building with a friend of hers. She had long black hair that reached down to her back. She wore brown thin rimmed glasses over her hazel nut colored eyes. She had aura of sophistication. When you looked at her you could a girl who was wiser than the average student here. Sora leaned against the chain linked fence while slurping her drink while Ai sat down reading a book while eating sandwich. Ai closed her book and gazed at her.

"You want me to offer he a place in the Tea club?"

"Well... you don't have to, I just want her to feel welcomed in our school. She might feel out of place."

"Hmm." She contemplated while putting her index finger on her chin. "We do need more members and you told Miss Saiba about the club?"

"Yeah and Mimi too. You remember her? You were there during th-."

"Yes, during battle between the white knight and that monster. She was very interesting." She started rubbing her head. "The battle is getting clearer. Thanks for informing me."

"Yeah, you deserve to know. Other wi-."

"There is good and there is bad Miss Takenouchi." She got up and placed a hand the girl's shoulder and smiled. "I know not all those Digital beings aren't bad."

"Thanks, and abou-."

"Miss Saiba will feel welcomed. Miss Tachikawa will feel welcomed as well if she chooses the Tea Club."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for Sora." She said as the wind blew against her, letting her long raven colored hair fly.

"Eh?" Sora blinked at the scene. "_What an interesting person. She feels so mature, so charasmatic._"

"Now then... would you care for a cookie?" She said as she held up a large chocolate chip cookie that could cover her whole face. "I don't want to eat all of it some I'm willing to break it in half."

"Sure. _That's a mighty big cookie._"

-Saturday, May 31. Japan's airport. 3:40pm-

Since Jyou had his liscense, Tai and Sora asked him to take them to airport. The bearer of reliability agreed to the task and drove them to the airport. Once they got there, they checked for the arrival times on one of the many monitors in the building. Tai walked forward and saw that there two destinations from France flying in.

"I see," Tai glanced back at Sora and Jyou. "There are two arrivals from France, she could be on any one of them."

"Tai, you didn't check to see if she would be here at this time? The next one is two hours from now."

"Two hours? I thought she told you her flight schedule."

"I sent the e-mail to you because I had to run an errand. I didn't have time to check it."

"Geez, Tai if she was on the later, then we didn't have to be this early." Said Jyou

"I must have looked at the thing wrong. We'll wait until 4:20. We got 10 minutes until then. If she doesn't appear, we'll wait two more hours. I got her sign ready just in case."

"Do you two mind telling me about her?"

"She used to attend the same school as us." spoke Sora. "I aquainted myself to her first. After we became friends I introduced her Tai and they hit it off quickly. Six months before we went to the digital world she moved away and we never saw her again. Months ago she sent mail to my mother's flower shop. I was so happy I imediately sent her an e-mail that was listed in her letter."

The teen of courage nodded. "We basically goofed together, Neo didn't like me that much. He thought I was too much of an idiot. I was only a kid. He felt suprerior because he was a year older than me. I'll never forget that smug the last time I saw him.

"He also had the older brother attitude you have, so he wasn't sure of you. He also felt he wasn't good enough when you saved her from those bullies."

"Those guys were jerks, it was worth getting beat up for it."

"Yeah…. I remember you crying your eyes out."

Tai crossed his arms. "Who said I cried, I took it like a man."

"You wet your pants."

"Sora!"

"It's true."

"Anyway, she moved away. Her parents got transfered to France so it was a tearful goodbye."

The blue haired teen grinned. "But you didn't describe her personality."

Sora scratched her head. "She was nice, she very playful. She was kind of bullheaded like Tai, but she made up for with her genorisity."

"She was also a better gamer than I. She scored more points at the arcade than I did. When she moved we vowed to catch up on the gaming aspect if we ever see each other again. Tai held the sign in front of him. "Besides we have unfinished business

"Says the person who lost at Mario cart."

"I beat her at Street Fighter."

"And then you lost at that one arcade game you two played."

"That game was really hard."

"You had fun right?"

"Of course."

"You two could make some new memories." The blue haired teen smirked as he looked around.

"Hmm, I wonder she still likes Super Sentai?" wondered Tai.

Sora cooly spoke. "Or maybe she likes the other version of sentai called Power Rangers? Do they have that in France?"

"How should I know? They probably have it under a different name over there. Probably call it the French Snobby Soldiers or something."

"I'm thinking about the French Foreign Legion."

"Isn't that legit?" Jyou rubbed his chin.

They continued talking and waiting as the time went by. Tai checked his phone for the time. It was 4:21pm. "Damn, she is probably on the other flight."

"Or." Sora said in a matter of fact. "We missed her, we hardly know what she looks like."

"I'm pretty sure she could recognize Tai's forest hair." Jyou stated.

"Could be. All right people." Tai took a step forward. "We split up and cover more ground. Sora you take wings 1-6, Jyou you take 12-20. I'll take 7-11."

"Excuse me?

All three looked to the left to find a girl wearing a yellow sundress, a tan sunhat, and brown boots. She was carrying her rolling suitcase and a backpack. The girl had short dark brown hair with two bangs going down the front of her face. Her green eyes sparkled with joy as she garnered a smile on her face. The girl looked at the poster with her name on it. She looked at Tai and smiled. "TAICHI! I recognize that bushy hair anywhere."

She walked up and hugged him. Tai moved his arms around her and embraced her. "It's been a long time Rei."

"Likewise, I missed you." She turned to her left. "Sora is that you?"

She smiled. "Of course, my friend." The two girls hugged each other after a long time apart. This day forward their days had just gotten better. Rei turend to the blue haired boy. "… And you are?"

"I'm Jyou, Tai and Sora told me a lot about you."

"Oh really? That's great, a friend of them is a friend mine." She walked up and hugged him too. Tai chuckled.

"Gee Rei, you're going to give Jyou a heartattack."

"Tai I'm not." Jyou blushed. "It's just I have girlfriend an-."

"Yeah, girls have breast what's not to like to have them rub up against you."

"SMACK" "SMACK!"

Both girls smacked him upside the head.

"I didn't think you would be a pervert." Rei crossed her arms. "Are all boys like this?"

"I know right, so insensitive." Sora shook her head in disappoint. "Did you know he threw up in my helmet once."

"Really, you have to tell more. Taichi, Jyou can you get my stuff."

The duo grabbed their bags and followed the girls out to the parking lot. During the trek back to the car the old friends continued talking to catch up. Rei had brought up digimon and mentioned meeting a girl with a Floramon. Quickly the three of them mentioned their digimon partners. Rei was impressed. She looked at their digivices in awe.

"No way, you guys have Digimon? I hear a lot about them, the good and the bad. You met Catherine Taichi?"

"Yeah, a friend and I went there to send the digimon back to the digital world. She's nice."

"Awe, I missed you, I was hiding with my parents."

"Ah, I see. So your brother wasn't there with you?"

She frowned. "Taichi….. my brother died 2 years ago saving me from a moving car."

Sora gasped. "That's horrible, I'm sorry."

Tai lowered his head. He took back everything he had said about Neo. As much as a prick he was, Tai never wished death on him. The look on her face told a lot on how she missed him. She looked she was going to cry. Tai walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Rei, we'll make every day here awesome for you."

"Don't spoil me too much." She giggled. "I'll take your word for it.

That's it for this one, over the course of this story. I'll develop Tai and Rei's relationship. Sora and Matt/Yamato will be second. Koushioru/Izzy and Mimi will be looked in to as the story moves on. She appears next chapter. T.K. and Kari…. When they become and item I won't shove them down their throats. I'm not fond of this couple, I rather it be Dakari. I rather shove Daisuke and Catherine shipping down your throats after I explore the Natsu-chan arc from Digimon Drama CD story told in my way. Ken and Miyako are not together yet, but will be explored a little. Plus there will be a digimon fight here and there as well as the tasks the destined digimon do for the four sovereign.

C-ya


	3. Rei's new life

Rei woke up on a bright Sunday morning in the guest room of the Takenouchi apartment. They always had one case someone was either visiting or staying. Since the girl was going to be staying for who knows how long they might as well make her feel at home. She walked over the window and pulled back the blinds. It was a fresh day and a new way to begin her new life. Back to the country of her birth.

She liked France, her father received a great job opportunity due to his skills. It took a while for her to feel at home with the culture and the language. She felt exhausted from the flight and decided wanted to sleep. The brown haired female got re-acquainted with Tai, Sora, and her mom. Jyou was nice, but she felt the guy needed to relax every once in a while.

A thought occurred in her head, Tai had he would be taking her to the digital world today. She agreed, but felt apprehensive about traveling to a foreign place filled with all sorts of strange and twisted creatures. Even if three of them said it would be in safe place, that didn't ease her nerves. There were still places that were dangerous.

She shrugged and went to freshen herself up for today. She donned on a gray t-shirt, jean shorts, white thigh high socks and gray knee high boots. She went and ate breakfast with Sora and her mother, Toshiko, as they were discussing about current events. After that her mother went to attend her shop while Sora stayed behind. A while later Tai and Kari showed up to take her to the Digital world while Sora went out to run errands.

* * *

><p>-1:00pm Digital World-<p>

Out of the T.V. like device and on to a dog pile. The group landed on a grassy field with mountains in the background. Poor Kari was at the bottom while Tai was the top. Sadly the last person was in the middle. Realising his position, he quickly got off them and acted like nothing happened. Rei got off of Kari and helped her up.

"Does that happen often?"

"Unfortunately every now and then, Rei," responded the child of light. "It takes some getting used to."

"Ah," She trailed off as her attention focused on the scenery. She saw a group of Tanemon playing tag near a stream. She smiled. "They look cute! Is that what yours look like Taichi?"

"No, mines much better."

"What about you Kari?"

"I have a cat who can evolve to an angel."

"An angel! WOW!"

"Mine becomes a bigger dinosaur." Tai raised his hand trying indicate his digimon was bigger. "Then he evolves further and metal fuses with his body." He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and smiled. "Then he becomes a bipedal powerhouse."

"A dinosaur? Sounds terrifying. What kind of dinosaur?"

"He kind of resembles a T-rex with a helmet."

"A T-rex?" She quivered. "He wasn't wild when he first evolved."

"Nah, he didn't become unhinged when I... I um..." He didn't want to tell her where he forced Agumon to become SkullGreymon.

Rei didn't seem to notice as something caught her interest in the distance. "I see those cute things over there," She pointed to Palmon's in-training form. "Can they become dinosaurs?"

"Um... depending on their environment, their moral status, and us chosen they can become anything. Our friend Mimi. Those digimon are her digimon's in-training form. Her digimon's rookie form looks like a plant monster, then her champion is walking cactus with boxing gloves."

"Eh?" the girl was confused. "Why would a cactus need boxing gloves?"

Tai shrugged. "Why not? We all assumed Mimi was a feisty girl despite her valley like persona. She can be blunt and will voice her opinion. She used be self-centered, but that went away as time went on. She knows a lot about penguins."

"What does knowing about penguins have to do with anything?" questioned Kari.

"Um... that she's not a complete prep?"

"The mating of habits of penguins is interesting." Rei walked sat down on the grass plucked a flower. She sniffed and enjoyed the sweet smell coming from it. "This is not like our world. Only chosen are allowed? You can bring guest right?"

"True we can bring guest as long as we trust them. The four guardians made it very clear about why they don't want anyone else here."

"Extortion, greed, money, wasting resources." Kari muttered. "We are all afraid if others are allowed here they would ruin it."

"I see, thanks for trusting me. I was afraid of coming in her at first, bu-."

"ROOOOOOOOOARRRRR!"

Rei quickly jumped and leapt at Tai. She squeezed him tight and looked around for the source of the voice. Kari saw the Tanemon running away and shifted her focus to a different direction. To her surprise she saw a herd of black dinosaur like digimon advancing toward them. The feral glare in their eyes didn't east her at all. "OH NO! DARK TYRANOMON!"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think this version would be here."

"Could yours evolve into that?" Rei looked absolutely terrified, the closer they got the more she wanted to blitz toward somewhere safe. "Let's go back home, come on."

"Okay we-." Tai stopped as something caught his attention in the distance. He face was puzzled as he squint his eyes. He smirked and stood in front of the monitor with his arms crossed. "Nope."

Kari and Rei scream in unision as if he lost his marbles.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU INSANE!"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TAICHI!"

Tai smirked. "Relax, 3, 2, 1."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The group turned their attention and found two figures approaching them. Kari breathed a sigh of relief and realized that they called their digimon earlier. Their partners suggested the designated location.

Angewomon and VictoryGreymon flew in and stopped in front of the viral dinosaurs. V.G. took out his Dramon Breaker Sword and stomped a foot at the group. "These kids are under our protection."

Angewomon floated before the group in a threatening manner, increasing her light as it managed to sting the viral types who were closer to her. "Do I have to repeat what he said?"

The lead Dark Tyranomon, who had a scar across his left eye, growled fiercely at them. Rei's nerves weren't calm despite the presence of their protectors. "Fine, they didn't look tasty anyway."

The herd retreated toward different direction. Rei caught a look at both of the digimon she found Angewomon grandiose and beautiful. This was Kari's digimon, the girl felt lucky to have guardian angel at her side.

Then she took at VictoryGreymon as he landed in front of them. To her, he looked like a scary bipedal dinosaur with a huge sword on his back. A terrifying being that could cleave her in two.

Tai rested a hand on her shoulder as if he knew what she was thinking. "Relax, that big guy is friendly. VictoryGreymon this is Rei. Rei this is my partner is the fight against injustice, the almighty and handsomely VictoryGreymon."

The dino flexed his muscles and chuckled "Indeed I fight for justice, truth, and the way of the omelet."

The female angel faceplamed and sighed. "Thanks Tai, feeding his ego was is just what I need."

"Something wrong?"

"Hikari, you know how some men are? Victory is being more macho and moronic than usual."

"Can't help myself, I feel new and improved."

"It's been like what? A week? Yes, you are a new mega we never seen before." She placed her hands on her hips. "But that doesn't mean you have exploit it.

"That group of Sakuramon seem to like me."

"They were acting like a group of teenage girls high in hormones." Angewomon wave her arms as her holy light manifested. "See, they were marveled at this too. Show them a video of the teenage wolves and they will be asking for Yamato's shirt."

"Yeah… anyway let's lead you guys to an area where it is safer." He grumbled.

The femine angel sighed. "I'm sorry, I hurt your feelings."

'"No it's fine, I'm practically an adult and need to set an example for the others."

"Tell that to Zudomon first."

Rei had calmed once she learned he was Tai's partner. The two chosen digimon took them to a village filled with Plant digimon. Rei smelled the clean air and awed at the lush landscape. She plucked a flower up and sniffed. "This smells so wonderful. I can't believe how different it than our world."

Angewomon smiled. "We digimon try to keep our world garbage free as possible. Aside from the rotten digimon such as Garbagemon and Raremon, we are clean energy."

"More advance than us and you didn't have to destroy the land to do it."

Victory opened his palm and pressed his hand against the grass. "Most of us appreciate the world we live in, even the Numemon and other rotten looking digimon. They stay in their own areas so they won't pollute it, but there are others who will destroy our work. That kind of digimon will stop at nothing to see everything turn to their way. That's why we try to make sure nothing bad happens." The dinosapian turned his attention to the three Monochromon walking in the distance. "Including whoever wants the territory."

"Oh really?" Rei questioned. She looked at Tai. "Were there any dangers when you first came?"

"An aquatic digimon nabbed me by his tentacles and tightened his grip. I could barely breath. That's when VictoryGreymon evolved from his rookie to his champion. Greymon"

"Wow! That was very heroic ."

The dino rubbed the back of his head. "Awe shucks, you didn't have to flatter me."

The female angel smiled. "She might change her opinion once she sees how you eat. I swear Mistymon looked like he was ready to kill you."

"That guy is always dead serious. He could be good candidate for the Royal Knights though."

"He rejected."

"Royal Knights." The child of light was brought to attention. "Who are they?"

"An old order founded by the previous Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. We are thinking of bring it back after. Our jobs are to find those qualified." Stated the angel

"XV-mon is training to wield the Ulforce in order to become UlforceV-dramon. He is currently training right now. According to the history books there was a Magnamon. Recently we found a Veemon with gold colored eyes. He showed signs of wielding the golden radiance to become Magnamon." V.G. looked toward Tai. "Tai, Z'dGarurmon and I were asked to become Omegamon. It is necessary for the order."

"Really? That's amazing, but what happened to the old order?"asked Kari

"They fell in battle against the Chronomon: Destroyer Mode. He too was killed, but it took everything to kill him."

"Oh, well I'm sure Yamato will agree to this too." Remarked Tai.

"What is Chronomon: Destroyer Mode?" wondered Rei.

The female angel stared at her partner and looked at the sky. "A god like digimon, he looks like a giant chicken. A powerful giant chicken that got corrupted by Chaos and almost destroyed both worlds until the Royal Knights brought his terror to an end. They made it sure that he would never be reborn. We can't have that kind of power existing."

"I don't understand how they fell to him when Galaximon was just as dangerous."

"Victory, perhaps, someone concocted a plan to destroy them. They had those who never liked their ideals."

As two digimon were talking, Rei looked over Tai. "Taichi." She formed a warm smile. "Tell me more of this, I wish to hear all of your stories."

"Really? Okay. I'll tell you my part and the others will tell you some of their experiences." He coughed. "Now, it all started a summer camp."

Listening to her friend gave Rei a sense of happiness. She was glad he didn't change. This was the same boy from long ago that she befriend and the same boy she had a crush on. She scooted next to him as she listened to his every word about his adventure, imaging that she was there with him.

Kari gazed at the two and only cracked a smile. "Hmm."

* * *

><p>-Sunday, 1:34pm computer tech department store-<p>

"Koushirou why are we here?" asked Sanosuke.

The red head teen looked back. "You're the one who said you needed something to fix your computer

"Oh….. sorry I got distracted by those Kogals over there. Including those tan ones. Ya know we should go by Shibuya, I heard there's a girl named the number 1 Kogal."

"Don't care who is number one. You can't claim a title like that and expect to not be challenged."

"I heard she's beats up the competition. Recently another Kogal challenged her. I heard it ended in a draw, but my cousin told me the Shibuya queen won."

"As I said, I don't care. I don't want to think about her."

"….. how is your digi pal doing?"

"He's fine, you want to go to the digital world?"

"Me? Nah, I'd get homesick. It is unfamiliar territory and the great Sano has other agendas."

"Oh my." Izzy said sarcastically. "Is the GREAT Sano afraid of these monsters." He turned to him. "Why who was the one that said the GREAT Sano is afraid of no one."

The blacked youth lightly punch his shoulder. "Enough Izumi. I swear you can be a very dangerous person. Smarts and sarcasm. You could be a supervillian named….. THE PINEAPPLE!"

"Just because I have a pineapple laptop."

"Your amazing ability is to make people smell like Hawaii."

"GREAT Sano do you know the future?"

"Okay I'll stop… so when is Mimi coming?"

"Miyako is picking her real early on Saturday. Say after midnight. She's going to be living with her."

"Ya going to make-out?"

"Sano!"

"Okay, but onto more news." He looked through the aisle. "Minako is having a beach party in a few weeks. Bring Mimi along she might like it."

"Okay, I'll see if she is up to it."

"Oh and… Kazuya and Jin might be there. She invited them.

"Them? Why them? She can't invite both Kazuya and Jin. Those guys will destroy each other.

"Yeah, the two so called banchous the boss men, the delinquent leaders, the outcasts of society. The group no one wants to cross. I bet you could outsmart them."

"Obviously." Smirked the bearer of knowledge. Then he frowned. "That's if they were both alone and not with their group. I heard they ran into an incursion in Shibuya."

"That's if the rumors are true, both of them got trashed by that Kogal. You know the Queen of Shibuya? She sent them and their gang packing. She's truly a beast…. You don't think it's her do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if it is her... we're not going to find out."

"Ditto, don't want to see her again."

Izzy looked around and found what they were looking for. "Ah ha!" As his was about grab it, another hand came touched it. "Oh I'm sorry." He looked to the source and found a boy around his age with white hair that covered the upper half of his face. The backside of the hair when down to his upperback. He wore a white karate gi and black gi pants.

"I'm sorry too. You take one first."

"Thanks." He grabbed it. "See ya."

Sanosuke held up the peace sign. "Yeah and cut your hair."

"Sano!"

"What?"

Unbeknownst to the two, the white haired youth formed a crooked smile as he stared at the teen of knowledge. "Koushirou Izumi…. Someday you will experience terror."

* * *

><p>-Aqua City Mall, 3:30pm, Real world-<p>

Tai and Rei started playing an arcade game while Kari went to get a few sodas. The two teens mashed the buttons to a new game that wasn't available anywhere outside of the country. It was fighting game, but it seemed to be more mature than most fighting games. Tai and Rei were in the moment, trying to get the other's character killed so they could claim to be the superior game master. The gogglehead noticed her life bar was nearly depleted, he smirk and inserted a finisher that merciless decimated Rei's character. Said girl eyes widen as she watched her fighter get beat with no mercy. She lost.

The machine sounded for all to see. "GAME OVER!" iIt's dark terrifying voice roared to them.

"Did you lose your edge?"

"Of course not Kamiya!" An intense glare formed on her face. "The 'Queen of Games' never lost her edge. You obviously became the master." She winked.

Tai smugly nodded. "That self-proclaim title, shouldn't you be the 'Lass of Games?'"

"I acquired that title back in France, beat a whole mess of people, but lost to a few others who were better."

"But that should demote you to princess or pauper."

"They were all guys who had no clue on how to talk to women."

"And you broke the rest of their spirits when you made them your b-."

"HEY TAI! REI!" The bearer of light approached them with a tray of drinks. "Got what you wanted."

"Thanks," the older Kamiya said as he grabbed the drink and started chugging it. Rei politely accepted her liquid refreshment and sipped it patiently. She stopped and look. "Did you become a pig too?"

"No."

"Five days ago you and Daisuke challenge each other to a nacho eating contest." Kari reminded

"Woah, it wasn't my idea, he also wanted to prove who the big eater was."

"Of course it was concluded that Jyou the big eater when it came to how hungry he is. I never seen a man consume a sub the way he did."

"He missed lunch," He started reflecting that day. "That was the best thing ever. Yamato took pictures too."

Rei giggled to herself as she listened to their conversation. This was the best day ever.

* * *

><p>-June, 2, 2003, Digital World, Azulongmon's domain-<p>

The Eastern god of the digital world was expecting company. He had told MagnaAngemon and Silphymon, Hawkmon's Ultimate form, to protect a Lunamon from being killed. She was accepting her rightful status as the new princess of the Gigabyte kingdom. It was a good idea for him to give the chosen's digimon the power to evolve further. Even if there was peace in the digital world, there would still be threats, both minor and major, that would break it. He called upon a certain fire bird for advice.

**"Azulongmon!"**

The dragon god looked for and saw a large red bird approaching him from the distance. When the bird came closer he recognized him as Zhuqiaomon. The guardians from the southern part of the digital world. The digidestined only embarked on the continents of File Island and Server. They never ventured beyond those two continents. There were many more places that the Emperor and the digidestined haven't gone too.

"**Zhuqiaomon, it's been a while old friend."**

**"Nothing changes around here. Why have you called for me?"**

**"I fear that something is about to happen soon. I have been told by XV-mon that his partner has been getting strange nightmares."**

**"Bah!"** the bird scoffed**."A human having problems sleeping? You wasted my time because that brat was having nightmares. I swear you are too favorable for those kids. I respect them for saving our world, but I still can't trust the lot of them. I still think it was terrible idea for giving other children those devices."**

**"It was a risk we took. AncientWisemon predicted the future of the worlds to be plagued in darkness. Before we were sealed we had to set up a failsafe to activate much later when the eight chosen defeated Apocalymon. If it weren't for that and the hopes of the children then Belial would have succeeded. We stopped the fail safe in time before more children received digimon. Now how many are there?"**

**"Hn, too many if you ask me. The good thing about the failsafe is it was a slow process. Now, what is troubling the boy?**

**"A strange kingdom wrapped in darkness, a girl crying for help, a being looking onward at them."**

**"Take that with a grain of salt."**

**"Do we know any others? Dragomon could attack."**

**"Dragomon has been hiding from us. If he seeks the child of light, we'll send him away like we did eons ago."**

**"And Demon won't be free any time soon. You don't think it will be Barbamon?"**

**"HIM! He has been sealed away, we tossed his kingdom in to the 'Dimension of the Forgotten'. It took everything we had to push him away. It was those constant battles that caused us to succumb to the Dark Masters,"** The bird paused for a moment. **"We should look into it."**

**"Finally reconsidering?"**

**"Just precaution."**

**"Then we better give the boy the present."**

**"What?" **He looked appalled.** "Too soon!"**

**"It may be necessary for what is to come."**

**"Fine, if he messes up this is on your head and I will have to deal with him.**

If there is new evil then the destined will have to prepare for the upcoming conflict that will happen soon. Time is counting down to that inevitable confrontation.

* * *

><p>-June 4, 2003-<p>

For the past 3 days Rei had been getting used to being a student in Japan again. The annoying slip on shoes so that their floors won't get any dirt. Japan was also different because teachers would move from class to class instead of the students. The only exception to this was when they had to attend lab, gym, or lunch. Besides that it was the same old routine.

She was in the same year and class as Koushirou Izumi. She hardly knew him, but he was a decent and well-mannered guy. Her first day of introduction gave her quite a fright. Whether it was a digimon or people. She didn't like it when people stare. That's the way things are, one wrong move could spell 'game over.' She introduced herself and sat at her seat. The first lunch day she ate with Taichi, Sora, Izzy, and Yamato.

The second day a girl introduced herself to her.

A light brown haired girl with a bow in her hair walked up to greet her. "My name is Ino nice to meet you."

Rei smiled. "Charmed."

By the third lunch day she was eating with a group of three girls in one her assigned homeroom.

"So are the French snobbish as they say?" asked Ino

"Not entirely, they can be nice. I once saw an American Tourist get mad a waiter for not understand English."

"I bet he clobbered him with a huge loaf of bread."

"No, and no he didn't get a fly in his soup either. If he did the fly would be doing the butterfly stroke." Rei said cooly. "If it was doing the butterfly stroke he would need a stick of butter."

The girls giggled. Rei laughed herself. "Hey Rei." The girls looked up to see Sora coming into the room during the session. "Mind if I sit?"

"No we don't mind."

"SORA!" all three girls gasped.

"She is dating Teenage wolf Yamato. That's so awesome, she is so lucky." Ino smiled dreamly

"What does he kiss like?"

"Are you engaged yet?"

Sora formed a piercing glare at the group, causing them to shriek. Rei giggled at the frighten look at her friends.

"No, I'm not engaged to him. Seriously."

"Do you still like Soccer?" asked the second girl.

"Not that much, I'm more interested in tennis. I know you saw me in my last game."

"What are Yamato's secrets?" asked the third girl.

"Something that will remain confidential. If I do reveal any of them... well... it wont be pretty

While Sora was being bombarded with questions somewhere on the other side of the school, Miyako and a girl with short curly black hair and brown eyes were passing out flyers to the summer festival coming up soon. The flyers had the following; FUN! FOOD! GAMES! AWESOME SAUCE!

Note: The awesome sauce is not awesome, it is tomato sauce with 70% increase in jalapenos.

The purple haired girl felt positive as the students took each of the flyers from their hands. "Two weeks until this. Kaoru, this going to be best festival ever!"

"Yes." The green long haired girl said the girl in a low voice. "Will your family provide anything?"

"Yes, my mom and I have all sorts of ideas for the festival. Yummy strawberry short cake, angel food cake, the Chocolate Works Surprise, Potatoe cakes."

"I called the place that makes those fancy cornets." Kaoru handed a flyer to a person that walked by. "They agreed, half the money we raised weeks ago will go to that."

"I asked Yamato to get his band to play. The teenage wolves are set in motion in the following weeks."

Kaoru spoke softly to her friend. "I find it interesting you know the lead guitarist for the band. I bet you got in free at some point."

"One time we did, after that we have to pay to get in for now on, even Sora." She handed another flyer. "There is also that tennis tournament Sora is going to participate during the summer. One of her stops is New York."

"New York…. I never been there."

"I have a friend currently living there, but she''l be ack here soon. I told you about her, she told me about the department stores over there that have all these wonderful clothing stores."

"Sounds nice, when is she going to come?"

"I'm picking her up this Saturday, way early in the morning. Mom is taking me. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

Rei needed to do something after school. She searched for the past few days on what kind of club she could get into too. The only thing that appealed to her was the Tea club. Sora mentioned to check it out whenever she got a chance. So today was the day she decided to see what the deal was.

She approached the door and slowly her hand drifted to the nob.

She was nervous, what if they don't like her. What if they thought she was weird. What if they don't like her. NO! She should not back out like this, she had to do it. Each passing second felt like an eternity before she made up her mind. She opened the door and found a group of people turning around to see who it was. She noticed that amongst them was a girl with long black hair who was wearing glasses. She sighed and introduced herself.

"My name is Rei Saiba."

* * *

><p>-2 days later, 3:00pm inside the interior of the plane-<p>

Mimi Tachikawa had boarded the plane and was trying to find her seat. As soon as she found it, she loaded her carrying on bag into the top compartment. As she sat down she accidentally elbowed the girl next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

She was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had light blue eyeliner and red lipstick. She shifted her gaze to the female.

"No hard feelings. So, you are going to Japan as well?"

"Yeah, I'm moving there while my parents are here. I miss my friends. What are your plans?"

"To catch up with two old friends of mine. OH! I like your shoes."

"Really? Thanks, I do like that blouse."

"Hee hee, I guess we must be into the latest fashion."

"I do like your make up, it really goes well with you eyes."

"Thank you. You must be a natural beauty yourself. You may not need to wear make-up."

"Sometimes I wear it, but I just love putting on a good pair of clothes to look beautiful."

"Oh, by what you are wearing there must be someone over there."

"I always want to look good."

"Ha ha. So do I. What's your name?"

"Mimi, yours?"

"Mari, nice to meet you. Perhaps we may see each other in Japan."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

As Mimi turned away, Mari's expression turned dark with a sinister smile. "Only a matter of time Tachikawa."


	4. Mimi returns

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters or the anime or the V-Tamers manga. I do own Sanosuke, Ai, Kaoru and some other characters

A/N: From the old story I combined elements from chapters 4 and 5. I took out somethings, added more.

* * *

><p>At 4 am Miyako and her mother arrived at the airport to pick up Mimi. Feeling tired, Mimi was a bit reluctant to wake up. After Mari pinched her nose, the bearer of sincerity woke up instantly. She found her ride and was taken back to the Inoue residence where she plopped down on the nearest source of comfort. The couch and went to sleep. Morning arose and she went to get dressed.<p>

-Saturday, June 7th 2003, 1:00pm-

Mimi entered back into room with a tan sleeveless shirt and brown Capri pants. Her was tied in a pony tail. Miyako sat up from her bed donning a short sleeve purple shirt and jean shorts. "Hey Mimi you ever have that feeling?"

The girl corked her brow. "Feeling? What kind of feeling?"

"Well… it's about Ken."

"… Oh… you're too young Koko. The passion between your bodies should wait until you are responsible enough."

"What?" The younger destined blush and shook her head. "No, no, no, no, NO PLEASE NO! Not that! I'm talking about a kiss. We haven't started dating yet."

"Oh! You are wondering what a kiss feels like?"

"Yeah, you dated Michael for awhile and now he is not your bf anymore."

The bearer of sincerity walked over the bed and sat down next to her. "My mother told me it varies from person to person. It will either be passionate or… just errr what?"

Miyako raised her brows. "Just err what? Who comes up with that stuff?" She furrowed her brows. "I really like Ken, I have no idea how he really feels about me. Plus I don't know if his parents set up a dating limit or something.

"Did they, or are you assuming that."

"They look like the type."

"You don't know that for sure Koko. You look like you aren't ready for this yet. Give or take a year or two, perhaps you will be. For now have fun with each other."

"Thanks Mimi."

Ring ring

"Oh!" The lavender haired female answered her cell phone. "Hello? Ken? Okay…. The park? Great." She hung up. "Ken said a group of us are going to Odaiba Park"

"Sounds like a plan."

-Odaiba park, 1:50pm

A small game was preceding in the park. It was Tai and Sanosuke vs. Daisuke and Ken with the former getting their monies worth. Tai panted, this was the fifth time that twerp had beat him. The Rocket? More like a huge troll to put it lightly. Sanosuke was suppose to be a good player too, but the kid had no discipline when it came to it, ironically he was good with computers.

"HAD ENOUGH KAMIYA!" shouted the ever boisterous Daisuke

Tai gave Daisuke snarky grin. "Oh Motomiya, if it weren't for Ken you would be sitting in the dirt."

The Motomiya child rubbed his finger against his nose. "Come Taichi, you earned that you know. Your name means something."

"Inner peace my butt, I got a lot more inner stuff than you think."

"Dang it Taichi, that Ichijouji is more of a monster than we thought." Sanosuke Kuwabara dropped to his knees. "I just want to beat that kid at least once."

Tai snapped a glare at the boy. "Oh we will Sanosuke. I got the perfect plan. Here's what we do."

Ken noticed the two of them conversing in private, he felt perturbed about what was going to happen next. On the bright side, Daisuke was being more energetic than he was last he saw him. Perhaps talking Catherine has helped him lift his spirits from the plague of dreams he was having.

"KEN!" He looked up at Daisuke who pointed at the two older boys racing toward him. The boy smirked. Left over residue of the Dark Sport still gave him his athletic ability and smarts, but not enough to ubertastic.

"HERE WE COME!" The older boys shouted in unison.

Yamato watched the group from afar. Sora was sitting at his left. Rei was sitting next to Sora. TK, Kari, and Iori sat beside the bearer of friendship. Jyou had yet to arrive since he was busy with other things. Izzy would come by shortly.

The blonde teen started to sigh. "They are going to kill themselves." He mumbled.

"Not so much kill, just inflict physical pain." The red head remarked

Rei rested her face on her palm. "Do you think we should get a first aid kit."

Sora shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't think so."

"WAUGH!"

Everyone watched as Tai slid to try to trip Daisuke, only to have the boy jump over him. Then to everyone's amused or fearful looks, Daisuke and Sano ran into each other, banged their heads together and fell backwards on the ground. They groaned in pain as they held their heads.

Yamato got up and proceeded to the group. "Tai what is up with that?"

"It was an accident dude."

Rei cringed. "This reminds of this one guy back in France who was in a similar except he got injured in pelvis area."

"Really?" questioned the red headed girl. "Ouch

"Was he okay?"

"I don't know, he went the hospital and we were never told of the outcome, at least I wasn't told. At the time I was trying out for softball."

"Yeah, you mentioned softball in one of your e-mails, how was that?"

"Great!" she smiled as she reflected back two years ago. "I was 5th best player on the team. I wanted to play baseball, but you know boys. A girl comes in and shows a thing or two, they start acting like we castrated them."

"I know what you mean? You remember when Tai was astounded at me playing soccer? He was like 'Girls can't play'"

The brown haired girl had an evil grin. "But you showed him."

Sora had an evil glint in her eyes. "Crushed his pride. Only temporarily. Always keep a boy in check. You never know when they'll do something stupid."

The duo laughed out loud. Tai and Yamato looked over and quivered. "Yama, do you have a sudden feeling that your manliness dropped a peg."

"I believe so. Sometimes it's just one of those days where we shouldn't question or make eye contact when they chuckle like that. You saw Sora's evil glint and Rei's evil grin. I hardly know Rei and you haven't seen the girls in years. What could change about her? Sora and her seem to be back on track.

"…. I guess it's because they started to trading e-mails. They probably were talking more than we have been. So I guess they have more in common." Tai mind started to drift

_Rei gently paced toward Sora. The brown haired girl grasped the red head's hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Oh Sora…. I wish to be with you. I love you, I know you are with Yamato, but I can't live without you by my side._

_Sora caressed the girl's face._ "_Rei, my sweet. You have no fear of being without me. I told him we were through. Now and forever, you will belong to me." She wrapped her arms around the girl. "Your tender and beautiful body is mine."_

"_Sora." The brown haired girl said cooly. "Please take me. Please be gentle_

_They leaned in to lock lips._

The blonde shook his friend. "No, no, no, NO! No strange lesbian dreams… not right now."

Tai nodded and was about to speak until Kari walked over to where Sora and Rei were "Now we are in trouble." Then Mimi and Miyako arrived and sat with the rest of them. Yamato frowned. "I think the Legion of Doom has been formed in real life."

"Really?" the bearer of hope walked towards them with Iori behind him. "Why would you say that?"

Tai sent a glare to the boy. "Takeru, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Iori, Ken listen up."

"You must be serious if you call me by my true name." said T.K. with no enthusiasm.

"I'm still on the ground."

"Oh… um just listen up buddy."

"I'm all ears dude Tai."

Tai clenched his fist as he watched the girls conversing with themselves. "Gentlemen what we see over there is the meeting of the man crushers."

"We have to keep our balls in check, got it." Sano somehow took our pen and a note pad and wrote the information down. In fact it was a checklist of a few things he would need to do. One was 'practice the skateboard rail.'

"Girls will get mad over certain things and if they like you they like you. If they ask if their butt looks big, say no. It might be a trick question too, so try to eat some Twix while you are at it."

"Why?" Yamato hated asking the question, he knew the answer was stupid.

"Rumor has it." The eldest Kamiya narrowed his eyes. "That eating a Twix will stop time temporarily."

"Are you insane? Can I punch you in the face?" The older blonde rubbed his temple

"Twix… stops…. Time … got it."

"Damn it, Sanosuke don't write it down." Growled Yamato.

"Girls will like it if you compliment them. Daisuke, that goes double for you and Catherine."

"We're friends."

"Yeah right." Tai bent down and stared at the boy in the face. "I've seen her, she looks cute and attractive. In fact she came to you why you were trying to talk to Anna from Russia and Katie from America. No such luck with those two. You are welcome that I pushed you to Catherine. She thought you were cute. She laughed at your jokes after you started talking."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Then you didn't talk to her for a while. Don't know what was that about, did you feel the distance was too big or something? You're lucky both Mimi and Miyako vouched for you or else you would have lost her. She's a keeper Daisuke, when you guys become a couple you make sure it stays that way." He got back up. "But if you feel that you are too young for a relationship, then that's fine. Be friends with, but let her know you are still interested.

"French? Nice pick Daisuke." The spiky black haired boy weakly gave a thumb up. "That gets Sano's seal of approval."

"…." The goggle head moaned.

"Ken! You and Miyako are being set up to be a full fledge couple. Why didn't you asking her out?"

"She and I are friends…. Perhaps we can be more if we put our minds to it." Ken sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You Takaishi! You keep your paws off my sister for the time being." He glared at the boy. "You're not ready."

"Geez Tai, way to be overprotective."

"I'll give you my seal of approval in the future."

"When?"

"In 20 years!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Iori?"

"Yes?"

"When you are old enough always treat a girl with respect."

"Why would you think I wouldn't do that?" the stern boy stared at the older gogglehead.

"No reason, you look like the guy who will always live by the code. Doesn't Kendo have a code like samurai?"

"I don't want to answer that."

Across from the boys, Kari saw the boys bicker with each other. She watched Yamato throw Sanosuke's notepad across the field, leaving the spiky black haired boy to scramble to it. She watched as T.K. and Ken helped Daisuke to his feet, while Izzy and Iori helped Sano up.

She turned to her left and saw Rei and Mimi conversing with one another, talking about the fashion from France and how great their food was. Mimi had introduced herself to the girl and wanted to get to know her more. Rei happily told her a bit about herself.

"Say Rei, do you know any interesting cuisines from France?"

"Hmm, I did learn a few of them why?"

"I just have a few ideas, but I want to input mine into whatever you know."

"Well there's…

Rei told her a few recipes that came to mind. Mimi wrote them down from a notepad she had in her purse. Kari was surprised that the girl wanted to get into cooking. The valley girl promised she would make all sorts of deserts for everyone. Izzy joined the rest of the boys out on field. Mimi glanced up and saw Izzy talking with Tai and Sano.

"Rei can you excuse me for a moment. I'll be back later to tell you how to make a Spinach casserole have move Omph"

"Alright, thanks."

Mimi rushed over to the boy genius, grabbed him and pulled him off to the side. "Hey, Koshi."

The teen blinked. "Koshi? Are you seriously going to call me that?"

"I think it's adorable. Koko didn't mind."

"Koko?"

"Miyako's nickname."

"Are you giving everyone nick names?"

"Koko didn't seem to mind."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to be my taste tester."

"In what?"

"Well, you that Gathering of the DigiDestined party coming up? The one we all agree to have once a year. Starting August 1? Me, Catherine, Anna, Mina, Kohana, and a few others are going to be the food planners. We rented out the kitchen and Digitamamon volunteered to help."

"So you want me to eat to taste the food you are going to make?"

"Tai told me your stomach must be iron after eating his mom's cooking. Why not?

The bearer of knowledge contemplated this for a moment. He shrugged and came to the conclusion. "I will."

"THANK YOU!" She hugged the teen, his heart started to skip a beat as she embraced him, it was this situation that he discovered the true form of his growth spurt. He was a few inches taller than her and she had on flip flops.

"I'll make the best."

He smiled at her statement and saw her walk back to Sora others. A pebble was thrown at his head, he turned and saw the boys giving him a thumbs-up. This wasn't so bad after all.

-Aqua City Mall, 3:58pm-

Mimi plopped down at the bench with shopping bag at her right. After the park, everyone separated to do their own thing. Mimi, Kari, Sora, Miyako, and Rei decided to head toward the mall to shop and play games. She was just outside the local arcade where Kari and Rei were busy trying to kill each other with a shooting game while she herself sat between Sora and Miyako. The purple haired scratched her cheek while trying to figure out something.

"Ya know, I didn't think Kari liked video games. She never talked about them."

The bearer of love nodded. "That is true, maybe she was embarrassed. None of us play video games."

"Only one of us read manga for boys." Mimi formed a smile and glanced at Sora. "Am I right?"

"I'm not ashamed; there were some things that were hard for me to grow out of." Sora waved her finger. "I stopped being a tomboy that's for sure."

"But you are reading those stupid manga. Don't you read romance novels?"

"Mimi, there are something that I can't enjoy," Sora murmured. "I can't stand the same formula over and over again. Does he love him, does he love her and all that garbage."

The purple haired girl had stars in her as she dreamily thought about the her soaps. "Oh, I hope those two get back with each other."

"I discovered Spanish soaps are quite interesting," Mimi commented. She shrugged her shoulders. "But... I don't understand the language."

"Typical." both girls muttered.

"HEY!"

As they were talking, two guys walked by the group of three. Suddenly one of them stopped and glanced at the group. Both Sora and Miyako looked at the person who was glaring and instantly recognized the teenage boy. He was 15 years old, roughly around Sora's age and in the year as Tai, Sora, and Yamato. He had spiky red hair that was spiked straight up. Really, it was like he took a big wad of gel and made his become a spike trap for those who fell on him. He had dark green eyes that could pierce deeply into your soul. It made one feel uncomfortable.

The red headed boy had on a sleeveless long black coat that reached down to his ankles. He donned on all black clothing and fingerless gloves. He raised a brow at them.

The other boy looked like a character straight out of the movie grease. Jet black hair, black eyes, and wore a leather jacket. He also had a dumb look on his face. "Takenouchi, Inoue."

Miyako scoffed at him. "Goodbye Jin."

"HEY!" His compatriot raised his fist. "Don't talk to the boss that way."

"Easy, Kouji. Remember my rule."

"Don't hit the dames."

He nodded and then stared at Mimi. "And who is this?"

Mimi crossed her arms as she stared at the boy. He gave a bad aura, someone you wouldn't want to cross in the middle of a night, yet... there was something about him. Something she couldn't put her finger out. Sora and Miyako were instantly not happy. She decided to be polite.

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"I see...you are friends with these two."

"THESE TWO!" The younger destined growled. "I have a name you stupid boy."

"You don't call the boss stupid."

"And you need to get with the new millenium. Get back in your time machine."

"Quiet! The both of you!" Jin then took a brief glance at Mimi. "C-ya around. Come on Kouji."

"Right boss…"

The two of them continued down their path, the three girls looked on until they were out of range.

Miyako smacked her forehead. "He had to be here. You don't know him Mimi. He's a banchou."

"I can tell by the way he dressed."

Sora frowned. "Just be careful around him. Even he does have that rule. He might break it to get what he wants."

"I'll be fine Sora, really. I can take care of myself."

-Tuesday, June 10, 2003, one week until the Summer Festival, two weeks until Minako's party, three more until summer break.-

Mimi sat in her chair, groaning. Her second day in this school and already she wanted the day to end. Japanese schools were tough, yes. She wanted to go back to America and scold every single ungrateful child in the face who complains that school is hard and that it should be easy.

Come here and you would think that the American school system was child's play. It was probably the reason why clubs were invented and extracurricular activities. It may be, but she wasn't sure. The students needed something to get the mind of the pressure of school.

Then she remembered something; the high school entrance exam. She wouldn't have to take that until later, but Tai, Sora, and Yamato will have to take it soon. They are already in their last year of Junior High. They were much different than the system in America. In America you go to the next level after summer vacation ended.

Here, you go the next level as soon as April started. She was lucky to be in the same grade as Izzy and Rei. She needed to be in a club. Tai was in soccer, Sora was in Tennis, Yamato wasn't, but he went to band practice. Rei was in the Tea club, and Izzy and Miyako were in the computer club. Mimi sat up with determination. She will need to be in a club. Wait. "Tea club…"

-After school-

Rei perked up seeing Mimi come in to the room. The bearer of Sincerity took a good look and notice the members were small, about 7 people in here. It wasn't too bad. "Bonjour Mimi, what can I do for you?"

"Rei, is there a way I can get in to this?"

One of the girls, a 3rd year raised her brow. She had long black hair, black eyes, and donned a pair of glasses. Mimi looked at her and noticed how she stood out from the rest of the group. She held an air of confidence and character about her. Something Mimi already had, but felt a bit intimidated. She walked toward her and extended her arm. "Welcome Mimi…?"

"Tachikawa."

"Mimi Tachikawa. My name is Ai Kusanagi. You know Rei? Did you transfer from France as well?"

"No, I'm from America. I was born here, but my father was transferred to America. So we moved and I missed home and my friends. So signed for a international student exchange program. Rei is living with one of my good friends."

"Ah, Sora Takenouchi. She told me a lot about you." She smiled. "Come join us. We were discussing our plans for the Summer Festival next week and we have a plan for a fundraizer soon. Care to join us?"

"Alright, but what do you do here?"

"Social time, a place for friends, we drink tea and share gossip. Sometimes we organize fundraiser for a good cause. Last year we did a bake sale to help raise money for someone who needed a kidney transplant." She started to look downcast. "We were able to raise the money so that it could contribute to the money of the child's parents."

"Unfortunately," A girl with short green haired sighed sadly. "The child didn't make it."

Mimi faced Ai with sadness, if this club is the kind that would contribute to needs of others, then it might be something that could appeal to her. Her mind was already made. She was going to be a member of this club.

-Next Day-

Mimi stood out in the hall way talking to Rei and one of Rei's friends, Saya. Their latest gossip was about the Summer Festival when Jin walked up to her. Mimi blinked at his presence. Rei frowned while the other classmate was taking a step back.

"So Tachikawa I see you are getting reacquainted with Japan."

Jin, she heard more rumors about him. A tough street punk who created the group called 'Phantoms'. Normally they don't cause trouble, but they fo bring a certain brand of fear to the populace. The short haired hair red stared at her with his cold dark green eyes. Suddenly the girl felt her nerves get shot when she stared at him. She didn't feel this way at the mall, but maybe hearing about those awful rumors of him and Kazuya caused her to rethink of her opinion about him.

With herself, there was talk about her transferring back to Japan from America, so of course gossip tended to move around.

"I see you lost your Banchou look, you know if you look normal all the time you would look nice."

"I have to keep my image or Kazuya would take over…. But if he got beat up by that Kogal then I'm not too intimidated by him."

"Kazuya? A weird name."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, why?"

The red head smirked. "No reason Tachikawa."

He brushed past the girls and down the hallway. Rei and her friend looked at Mimi with fright for her safety.

"Mimi, be careful around him."

"Relax Rei, it'll be fine. Guys like him aren't worth to be worried about. He can try to swoon me all he wants, this girl knows what she wants."

-After school, in the computer room-

"KOUSHIROU!"

Izzy, Sano, and Miyako watched Mimi come in through the door and advanced toward the group. Her appearance caught the eye of the other 8 male members who only gawked at seeing a girl other than Miyako.

"Is that Tachikawa?"

"She's prettier than Inoue."

"WHO SAID THAT!" Fire erupted in the bearer of Love and Sincerity's eyes as she tried to find the source. All the boys shut themselves up.

Sano chuckled. "Heh, lamers."

"Mimi!" Izzy got up. "What brings you here?"

"Come shopping with me after school?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

The boy sighed and agreed. "Okay, but I don't want to spend a long time there."

"We won't bye!"

As she left the room Miyako quickly elbowed him. "Shopping eh? Asked her out yet?"

"No."

Sano clenched his fist as manly tears fell from his face. "Izzy, you are truly a man among men."

"Izumi is the king!"

"ALL HAIL IZUMI! HEROES RISE AGAIN!"

"Still think she's prettier th-."

SMACK!

"If you say that again." The purple haired girl glared at the boy. "I'm sending you to meet a friend of mine. He knows how to use a stick real good."

Izzy sighed. "Miyako… stop." He rubbed his temples, annoyed at the boys praising him earlier.

-Tea Club-

After Mimi arrived, Ai looked over the list concerning the festival. She looked at the group of 9 and frowned.

"Whoever insists on a make-out booth… please no."

"Sorry." said a girl with bushy hair.

"However the two things that I found interesting are the maid café and the karaoke bar. If we do either of these, we would need to borrow a room."

A pink haired girl raised her hand. "We could use the gym. We could get those scrubs to work off what we give them."

A chubby girl shook her head. "One of the class rooms has to do."

"I say we use the boys locker room." Said the bushy haired girl.

"What?"

Mimi thought over the two ideas. If they were doing the maid café then she wouldn't mind putting on a maid outfit. Cosplaying doesn't sound so bad. She gazed over Rei who was fidgeting her hands. She blushed at the idea of them becoming catgirls from one of the girls. The school board would never allow it. Rei started to speak.

"I think the Maid café sounds good." said the chubby girl.

"I like Karaoke!" the bushy haired girl said

"Hearing you sing is like hearing nails on a chalkboard." said the pink haired girl

"When was the last time you sang?"

"Never and I don't intend to."

"Girls." Ai's calm, yet authoritative voice sounded throughout the room. "Please, let's decide on the vote. Ayame?"

The pink haired girl formed a wild grin. "The maid café."

"Of course you would, you like cosplaying." muttered the green haired girl. "I choose Karaoke."

"The maid Café." The chubby girl said her vote

"Karaoke." The bushy haired girl chimed in.

"Maid Café." Nodded the blue haired girl

"Karaoke." A girl with pig tails agreed.

"Maid Café." answered Rei.

Mimi smiled. "Karaoke!"

Ai looked at the group, it was a tie. She had to be the deal breaker. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes peered at every girl in the room. "A tie eh? Since I'm the one who will make the final result, I will need you all to understand that this will be important, maybe more will see that the Tea Club is a fine sophisticated group. We are ladies who above trivial things. We are not objects or to be decorated with nonsense." She looked stern at the rest of the group. Everyone wondered what she was going to do.

She formed a loving smile. "We can have fun just as much as everyone." She smiled. "Maid Café."

"OOOOHHHH!" everyone awed.

"Looks like Miss President liked the café." Fourth girl smirked.

The short green haired girl sighed. "Oh well, I don't mind." A smile formed on her face. "If the guys will like it then they will fall over for me in a matter of seconds.

"Really?" One of the girls with short blue hair stood up. "I Sakura will be the leading girl to show off my junk to the boys. He he."

"Do we have to wear girdles?" asked the pudgy girl.

After their club activities the bearers of sincerity and knowledge went down the street to a department store. Mimi had promised to pay for food, the teenage male agreed to it.

"So Jin talked to you again?" questioned the bearer of knowledge.

"Yeah, he looked kind of cute without his Banchou look."

"I don't see it."

"Of course you don't. He's just another typical gang leader." Mimi looked at a pink halter top. "Why are they called the Phantoms."

"Nightly patrols, I don't know how many there are, but I think there are 7 to 10 of them. There might be more. All I know is that Kazuya is the most dangerous of the two. He sent a guy to the hospital once."

"How awful."

"Of course that's a rumor. It was circulated on the same day when someone thought he stole an armored vehicle filled with money."

"Sounds very imaginative."

Izzy decided to change the subject to something else. "It's been 4 days since you moved here, how are you?"

"I feel like I need take some more time to get settled down. Even if I grew up here I still feel a little out of pace. During Tea Club, they were so familiar with each other. I felt like an outsider. I asked Rei how she felt and she was having the same feelings I had. She wanted to continue even if she felt out of place." She sighed. "I'm just a little afraid. Yes, I visited you guys, but it feels so weird living here again."

The teen boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mimi it will be okay. There was this time I didn't want to take swimming lessons when I was younger. I didn't like changing my routine, but I went anyway. Now I can swim well. I hope that helps."

"Kind of, I have you and everyone else to help me. Rei has been helpful even though we are just starting to get to know each other."

"Yeah, Tai and her are coming along, they are challenging each other to video games every now and then. They are getting a bit more connected"

"I think she likes him more than he thinks." She took a grey sweater and held it up against her. "Huh what do you think?"

"Um…. Looks great?"

"You don't look sure?"

"I'm not really a fashion expert, I just take what's interesting and then immediately go to check out."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh, Izzy." Her eyes drifted to an article of clothing. "WOW! Hey look how pretty."

"Mental note. You will always hate shopping with women."

-Motomiya household-

Daisuke sat at his computer and looked at the e-mail sent from Catherine. He had told her about summer Festival at Odaiba Junior high and asked if she wanted to come. Tai was right, they can all access the digital world now. No fear of distance. So it was good for meeting people from different countries."

Bonjour, Daisuke

I would be delighted to be your guest to the Summer Festival at Tai's junior high. It sounds like fun. I'll be seeing you soon.

Au Revor, Catherine

Daisuke snapped his fingers as his. "Mission Accomplished." He leaned back in his chair thinking about what to do when she got here.

-6:25pm-

The day was done, the group stopped by fast food restaurant to get burgers and fries. Mimi had promised to pay for dinner since Izzy was very patient with shopping with her. After that he walked back to the Inoue residence

She stood by the door. "Remember Kou, you better come by here Saturday. Tell me what you like and I'll make it."

"Hmm... Brownies?"

"You sounded not sure of yourself. Oh well," She walked over and hugged him. "Good night pineapple head."

"What? Is that another nickname?"

"Sanosuke said you and him created a superhero alias for you." She shrugged. "I found it cute."

Izzy made a mental note. Delete the save files of Sano's memory card.

"Buh bye.

"Bye."

The bearer of knowledge walked down the street, enjoying the fresh air. He whistled a bit as he walked toward home.

-Next Day-

During lunch hour Tai and Rei went to the roof of the school. There were a few people here so it wasn't just the two of them.

Tai took a bite of his sandwich. "Maid Café huh?"

"Yep, it was decided when Kusanagi broke the tie. I admit I kind of feel nervous about it.

Tai raised his brow. "Why not? You'll be awesome. I can't wait until the Summer Festival."

"Oh?" She blushed deeply. "Is it because of our maid outfits?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see all the girls in them." Tai barely noticed her giving him stern look. He formed a grin on his face. "And you probably look amazingly hot in it. Are you going to be a French Maid?"

"TAICHI!"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, you're embarrassing me!"

Her face turned a dark shade of red as she rushed to the door and left in frantic rush of giddy and embarrassment. Tai blinked in confusion and looked around as the students on the roof were confused as well. It was one thing to run out like that, but it was another to run in a hurry with no explanation. He shrugged his shoulders and went to go find her.

"Man, what just happened?"

* * *

><p>AN:


	5. Summer Festival

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Rei Saiba is from the Digimon V-Tamers manga. You can check that out on an online manga site. Do own some OC's

* * *

><p>The Festival was next Saturday and everybody was in a rush to prepare for the fun that would be arriving. Every club and organization will host a theme. Many contests will be held and games to play. Tai and his soccer friend were getting the group together to hold the annual race. Many other clubs and non-club members will participate in the race.<p>

After all it was fun. The Teenage Wolves were scheduled to perform five songs during the shindig and after that was done. All their songs would be replayed over and over until the end. The Tea Club ordered their maid outfits and Ai will pick them up on Sunday. Everyone else will be busy and preparing to make this Festival perfect for the beginning of summer.

There were others that cared about something else. One of Mimi and Rei's fellow Tea Club members, The short green haired girl, Minako Kobayashi will be throwing a party at her beach house. Since it was a beach party, she wanted to invite her closest friends and those she knew, ran into and trust. Basically she invited a few people she knew from Odaiba High, members of the Tea Club, and some people from her school. The entire school won't be there, that would be too much.

It was a sleepover, it was required to bring tents and other utensils for those who wanted to sleep outside.

-Saturday, June 14, 2003. Between first and second period

Izzy bumped into someone as he was coming from the restroom. He looked up see the Jin Fujimoto staring at him. The bearer of Knowledge raised a brow and then narrowed his brows. "Oh, hey Jin."

"Koushirou." The teen walked past him, but stopped. "Tell me a bit about Tachikawa?"

The bearer of knowledge blinked, he knew Jin was interested in her. However, he is also some tough boss of some gang. That's why everyone referred to him as Banchou, meaning he is the delinquent leader. The only thing Izzy responded with was. "Answer not available."

"Hn, figures. She is cute."

"Yeah…. Don't try anything to her."

"Or what?" He turned around and glared at the genius teen. "Do you think you can take me?"

"It depends on what you do." Izzy clenched his fist, staring at the delinquent. Many of his classmates stopped and looked at the two who are now rivals.

"Izumi is challenging the Banchou?"

"Is he nuts? Does he want to get killed?"

"Izumi wouldn't do this unless something happened."

"I'm suddenly sensing yaoi vibes."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

Jin smirked and continued walking away. "Whatever, catch ya later."

Izzy watched the delinquent walk away. Jin wanted Mimi and he knew Mimi doesn't want him, but he knew that Jin will do anything to get what he wants. From what Mimi told him, Minako knew him. She said he wasn't always like this and neither was Kazuya. Something happened to them at some point. He didn't know what happened, but he would figure it wouldn't be bad to figure out.

"DUDE!"

Izzy saw Sanosuke running up to him. The boy grabbed him and started shaking him.

"ARE YOU INSANE! ARE YOU DENSE! YOU'RE NOT INVINCIBLE! YOU'RE NOT THE FREAKEN BATMAN!"

"S-S-sano s-stop."

"Okay." He stopped shaking and moved back. "But still man, you had to go and be the tough guy to mister Banchou over there."

The red headed genius dusted himself. "He asked me questions about Mimi. I didn't tell him anything."

"He's interested in Mimi. That changes the poll. This changes everything"

"What poll? What are you talking about?"

"Once word spreads about Jin interest in Mimi the poll will change from. Now people will bet on Jin swiping Mimi from you."

"What poll? Are you talking about the pairings? The same ones that were dictating, if Sora will go to Yamato or Tai?"

The spiky black haired youth gave a thumb up and flashed a grin. "Of COURSE! See here?" He handed him a piece of paper with the poll charts. "People are speculating if you like Mimi, but there is another poll that suggests you might like Miyako and then there is the yaoi crowd who thought you and Tai are cute, but that got squashed as soon as Rei popped in."

He took a deep breath

"However, there is poll about Mimi and Minako and Mimi and Rei. Plus there is a poll on who could pair me up with you, Rei or David, that kid from America. So now this changes everything! Jin and Mimi, we got ourselves a cluster of madness!"

Izzy read the list and wondered why everybody had this much free time to think of this. He read the combination of names. "Mimyako, Kouako, Sanochi, Koumi, Kovid, Revid, Kouyako, Kourei, Reichi, Michi, Mimako, Mimrei, Sanomi, Sanoshirou, Taisano, Yamachi, Sorato, Taiora, Sorei, Taishirou… Who thought up these things?"

"It's Disney's fault, they lie about their happily ever afters and their fairy godmothers

-Odaiba, 3:15pm-

School had ended at 12:00 since it was a half day. There had been talk about removing half days and getting a full weekend of no school. That would be great to everybody. No stress and just relaxation. Izzy walked toward the home/convenience store of the Inoue family. The store was on first floor, while their actual home was on top. Mimi was living here as they were her host family.

He walked to the side of the building and walked up the stairs to the second level. He saw the door and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened revealing Chizuru, one of Miyako's sisters. A smile crawled on her face as she stared at him. "Well, well. Koushirou. How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Mimi in there?"

She chuckled with glee. "Heh, of course, Mimi and my sister finished making some deserts for you to try. There is baked Apple Pie, Double Fudge Brownies, and some crepes." She leaned toward him. "I bet you like that? Huh?"

"Y-yeah." He gulped

"Are you feeling intimidated by an older woman? Too mature am I?"

"What? No, no I'm not intimidated by you."

"Ha, ha, relax kid. I'm kidding. Come on in."

The teenage boy walked into the building and was lead toward the kitchen where Mimi and Miyako were discussing what to make for the Digidestined gathering in August. There was a recipe book on the table along with a couple of notebooks that had recipes heard from online and from friends. Both girls wore aprons and had food residue on their clothes and skin. Miyako looked and waved. "Hey Izzy!"

Mimi turned around to face him. "Kou, you made it! I made you the apple pie, plus we decided to make the brownies and crepes."

"Brownies too? Now this makes my day. Thanks you guys."

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, I made the crepes. Mimi made both."

The bearer of sincerity giggled. "Someday I might have my own cooking show. It's just one of the career paths I'm think of."

"Yeah, it never hurts to prepare."

Mimi took the knife and cut a piece of pie. She put it on a plate with a fork and handed it to Izzy. "Eat up!"

"Thanks." He cut a piece with a fork and put the pie piece in his mouth. He started chewing it and swallowed it. He eyes widen with delight and gobbled the rest in one bite.

Miyako's mouth hung open. "What the heck? There was no chewing you swallowed the thing whole!"

Izzy rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Uh heh, sorry about that. It was just really good and um… I apologize for my lack manners."

"That just means it's great. I'm glad." Mimi snapped her fingers. "Thanks Kou, now I'm more pumped up!"

"You are welcome. Hey let me try those brownies."

-Digital World, Digitamamon's Diner, Friday, June 20, 2003. 9:00pm-

The chosen of light stared at her goggleheaded friend. "It isn't like you to be nervous Daisuke."

Sitting in the diner of the egghead digimon were Daisuke, Kari, T.K., Iori, Miyako, and Ken. The only partner digimon who were with them were Patamon, Wormmon, and Armadillmon. Veemon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon were absent do to certain duties they had to attend.

"Nervous me? Ha, ha! I am not. I'm just anxious."

"That's the same thing Motomiya." The purple haired girl grinned at the boy. "Keep that up and you'll turn into a blubbering buffoon when you meet her."

"I won't."

"You know what I do when I am nervous?" Patamon flew around Daisuke and landed on his head. "I repeat an oath."

"What kind of oath?" TK questioned. This was new to him.

The flying hamster like digimon coughed. "Well um… it's an oath of old from an ancient order of the old guard. Gatomon knows it, but… we can't say it to non-holy digimon.

The gogglehead frowned. "Why did you bring it up?"

"Hold on." Patamon jumped down from the boy's head. "Here's the gist of it. 'It talks about fear being a deepest dark part of our souls. Our fears are what drive us away from what we desire. The only way to get what we want is to subdue or fears with willpower. Once our will is iron we go and find what we seek."

The armadillomon munched on his nachos. "Sounds like a good oath. Are you sure you can't tell us?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes things have to remain private." Spoke Wormmon.

"I agree, it sounds nice," spoke the youngest of the 12 chosen. "It's not we are allowed to even question some old order."

"Is she coming on time?" TK asked. "You know the time difference."

Daisuke nodded "Yeah, there was a holiday today. So she can make it. I'm just hoping we go the right diner."

"I'm pretty sure this is the only diner that says 'Digitamamon's diner'." Miyako looked at the seating next to them and found a three Gotsumon laughing about something. "She'll be here."

Daisuke quickly got up. "What if a wild human-hating digimon attacked her? I doubt Floramon is enough."

"Floramon trained herself to get a new champion level form. What was it? Sunflowermon?" queried the worm digimon."

"Yes." answered Armadillomon. "Flora wanted to be stronger so she signed up for Piximon's training course. The end result was pretty interesting. I only see those types at the Flower Village."

The doors opened of the restaurant and all eyes turned to the human and digimon standing in the door way. It was a blonde haired blue eyed girl. As she entered the establishment everyone got a good look at her. She wore a white short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. She also wore pair of white sandals. She had a suitcase in her right hand while Flora had a basket. She saw them and waved. "Bonjour, My friends."

"Catherine!" Miyako waved.

Daisuke ran over to her. "Here, let me take you suitcase."

"Thanks Daisuke." she smiled warmly. She held up a basket. "I made these muffins for you all."

"Really? Thank you." Miyako said with joy.

Iori grinned. "She might eat them all you know."

"Geez Iori, way to be a pooper."

"Sorry Miyako, couldn't help myself."

"Muffins?" Everyone watched Digitamamon angrily walked over. "Why would you bring outside sources to my establishment?"

"Dude, chill." Daisuke defended. "She means no harm."

"No harm? If she brought in anything then everyone else will bring their food from outside and eat here with ordering or paying." He glared. "My business will be ruined."

Miyako frowned. "I thought Mimi got through to you."

"She did, but I am a businessman and I need to think about the future of my work. If I have rivals coming, it will spell disaster."

"I'm sorry," Spoke Catherine. "I meant no harm, I was just excited to see everyone. If means anything we won't eat them here. We'll eat them somewhere else."

The egg monster stared at the eyes of the girl. She saw that hint of sincerity in her which told of her innocence. He sighed. "Fine, whatever." Digitamamon walked a way to tend to the other customers. After a few moments every breathed a sigh of relief."

"In his defense," Ken looked at the group. "He was kind of right."

"But there was no need to jump on someone for not knowing," Wormmon hopped on Ken's right shoulder. "Not like she would do it all the time."

"The past is the past." The blonde haired chosen of hope looked at Catherine. "How has it been?"

"Great, Takeru. Taichi isn't here?"

"Nah, he's getting ready for tomorrow's marathon around the school and he is running with a few of his soccer mates." Kari informed the French girl

"What time does it start tomorrow?

"At noon, we'll head on over there after our half day gets out." responded the gogglehead.

"I am honored. I'm your guest Daisuke," She put her arm around his. "Would you care to be a gentleman?" She giggled

"Of course!"

-June 21, 2003. 1:30 pm-

The Summer Festival kicked off with Yamato's band playing a song from a video game, that featured blue hedgehog, called 'Live and Learn'. It wasn't one of their songs, but someone requested them to sing that and luckily one of the band members loved this song. He had his band mates play it sometimes. After that was done they continued playing more for their fans.

Tai walked around the school sporting his soccer uniform. He and other members wore them to signify their unity. It signified what they belong to and how much was at stake to win everything. Nothing was stake, but it was necessary to not let the club down.

He stopped by one of the booths and grabbed brownie. He looked elsewhere and saw Miyako and Kaoru working a drink stand. He walked over to them. "Miyako, Karou."

Miyako waved toward the teen. "Hey Tai!"

"Good afternoon Taichi." Kaoru greeted. "Are you going to participate in the race?"

"You know it." He grinned. "Me and the club are going to own everybody. Unless someone like Ken is going to be the race. Eh? Miyako?"

The purple haired girl started blushing. "Eh? Damn it Tai what are you implying?"

"Eh? Why are you being so defensive? You guys aren't dating or anything." He held up his pinky finger. "But you do like him."

"Taichi." said the soft spoken Kaoru. "Please don't badger Miyako."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was only teasing."

The purple haired girl crossed her arms. "Yeah well, why don't you head over to the maid café later. Rei seems to be in sexy maid outfit. If you are into that kind of stuff. I swear the I thought the Tea Club was sophisticated or something.

"Eh? They always were like that. Odaiba High has the same kind of Tea club. Last year they were hosting a bar dressed as catgirls… they were in cat suits not the frumpy kind."

"Weird, but they did this because."

"Because they can!" Tai clenched his fist as the flames of passion burned in his eyes. "The cheerleaders are doing a massage therapy. Do you know the kind of line they are having." He snorted.

"What kind of line." Miyako stared at him a with a bored look while Kaoru tilted her head in confusion."

"A lot." He then remembered something. "Also the photography club has a collage of Elvis. Looks pretty awesome. I hope all the film they wasted was worth it.

"I'm not buying it. Kaoru, watch the shop I want to see this?"

"The Massage Therapy?"

"No, the Elvis collage."

Miyako ran off. After awhile she came back with a looked awe and amazement. "I have seen the light."

Tai smacked his head. "She's been converted. Now she's going to buy Elvis merchandise."

In another area. Jin and his posse were walking around, receiving stares from everybody. One of his friends walked up to him. "Kazuya aint here. It looks like he wasn't interested."

"Hmm." The light red head thought. "This means which means he won't cause any trouble."

"Also, Tachikawa is over at the Maid Café, are you going over there, boss?"

A lustrous smirk appeared on his face. "Of course."

-The interior of the school. Lunch room 1:50pm-

Nothing out of the ordinary was happening here. Actually the only thing happening here were people getting out of the sun to talk. Izzy and Sora sat down at one of the tables.

"Why are you wearing your tennis outfit?."

She closed her eyes. "To support members of the tennis club who are participating in the race."

"You're not?"

"No, not like I want to anyway. Most of the people participating are having a testosterone overload. The more I'm around them, the more I need hands to press against my face."

"That's why I'm not doing anything. Sano is the only person out of the computer club who is participating in the race."

"That's good of him." She spotted a messy brown haired individual walking toward them. Sora got up and yelled. "Tai! Hey TAI!"

The leader of the chosen saw them and waved. "Yo! Izzy, isn't the computer club adding their knowledge to anything this year?

"Nothing to extraordinary, remember that incident last year with the robot?"

"The same robot that almost killed us? Who knew it would gain sentient life."

"True, something all of us missed," He sighed. "The only thing we did was help set up the stage and sound equipment. We also set up that slide show of everyone."

"Still that robot could've been better, in a non-kill-all-humans kind of way."

Sora brought up another subject. "Hey, why don't we head to the Maid Café?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tai said as he and the group of three walked away.

-Outside 2:01pm-

Catherine popped in her mouth a chocolate covered biscuit stick known as pocky. "This is tasty."

"Yeah, it's okay." Daisuke popped on in his mouth. "But I will always enjoy snickers."

"I love kit kat bars."

The two of them walked away from a booth and sat down on a bench. They were separated from the rest of the group. Iori and Ken went to find Miyako while TK and Kari searched for the holder of friendship. While they were talking the girl had been getting a few stares by some of the students. It could've been more, but a certain Teenage Wolf helped lower the prejudice.

"They are looking at me funny. Is it because I'm foreign or something?"

"Pfft, ignore them. They can judge all they want, you're my guest. You're with me and I'm sure they won't have a problem."

Tai informed him of certain places that don't allow foreigners unless he was with her. Naturally this made him angry and wanted to change things. Tai calmed him and told him that was how the world worked. Nothing can actually stop

"Hey look ice cream. Want some?"

She nodded and followed him to a booth that was selling ice cream bars. The two girls attending it were happy to give them away. After that was done the duo came across a magic show being held. They laughed as the kid messed up one of the tricks and gasped as his pants caught on fire. He ran around like a chicken getting his head cut off before some threw a pale of water at him.

Daisuke and Catherine approached person who looked like a fortune teller. Daisuke scoffed at it, but Catherine seemed intrigued. She went over and sat down in the chair that was for customers. The girl donned on a purple and red robe with moons and stars on it. She had make up on her face to indicate she was older. She had also had a purple bandana with also moons and stars on it. Daisuke stood behind her with a bored expression.

"Hmm, I see promising things in your future. You will…come across a portly woman who holds fortune. Be wary of her."

"Oh? I see, thank you."

Daisuke turned around. "A portly woman who holds fortune? Sheesh, all this mumbo jumbo is giving me a rash."

"Funny, coming from a Digidestined, no?" She smiled. "Don't face digimon that have that mumbo jumbo?"

"Er…" he chuckled sheepishly. "That's different."

"Hmm, look!"

The two of them saw two people doing a dance off. Each person would try to perform different moves to top the other. One kid did a back flip and landed on his back, making him the loser. The other kid laughed. "HA IN YOUR FACE! I am the king of awesome!"

Catherine frowned. "That does seem nice to tease him."

"True, but he's just in the moment. People usually do it to feel good about their selves." Daisuke looked up and spotted the concert going on. "Hey Yamato's concert wanna boogey?"

"Boogey? Oh you mean dance? Oui, I'm not that good, but I'll try."

Daisuke grabbed her hand and the two sped toward where the concert was held. Surprisingly, T.K. and Kari were there enjoying the event. As soon as the music finished,

Yamato came to the microphone and spoke. "Thanks for coming everyone, we're done. We will input other music so you all can enjoy our school's summer festival."

"YAH YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Everyone cheered as a DJ came on and started to play tunes. Yamato and his band were crowded by their fans and proceeded to sign autographs. T.K. frowned as the crowd was around his brother. "This might take awhile."

"I am kind of jealous with all these fans he has," Daisuke gazed at two girls with 'We love the wolves' painted on them. "Actually, I take that back. I don't want creepy fans."

"They are not that creepy." TK looked at the crowd. "Just really ecstatic."

"Come back to me when they try to chop his ear off."

"When my brother starts painting, that's when I'll worry about his ears and his career."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed. "What is he going to be? An Astronaut?"

-Inside the school-

Tai, Sora, and Izzy ran into Sanosuke, who informed them about maid café and how everyone was grading the girls in hotness. He walked away to another part of school so he can be clear of mind when the race comes up. The trio came across one of the classrooms that hosted the maid café. Tai opened the door and inside they found what they expected.

It was an imitation of coffee shop.

All the girls were wearing black and white maid outfits. The short black dresses with the white apron, white gloves, black stockings, bonnets, and black heeled shoes. Each of them looking quite beautiful and serving people tea, coffee, and sweets.

Two girls in maid outfits approached the group. One had long light brown haired and the other had short chocolate brown hair. Tai and Izzy stared at the two of them. The girl with the light brown haired smirked while the chocolate brown haired girl blushed. The later spoke up.

"WOULDYOULIKESOMETEA!"

"Eh?" All three tilted their heads in confusion

Mimi placed her hand on Rei. "Can you get us some Tea?"

"Y-yeah. _This is embarrassing, why did I agree to this?"_ she walked away to get three cups of tea for the group.

"Wow!" Tai said as he looked both Mimi and Rei. "You guys got it going on, props to you both."

"Thanks Tai, say that again when Rei comes by again. Of course, Minako wanted everybody to be kind of kinky."

"She's the only person who would think this." Sora looked around the room. "I thought it would be packed."

The holder of sincerity looked toward the window. "Oh you know, Yamato's little band is playing and the cheerleaders have their usual romp around here. Other than that its decent."

Rei came back with a tray of cups and handed them to her companions. "H-here guys are." She felt more restless, Mimi took note of this, she didn't act this was until Tai came around. She smiled vibrantly. "Well, I leave you all."

"Mimi."

"Yes Kou?"

"You… um… I like your outfit."

Mimi felt her heart skip a beat for a second. She mellowed and showed the peace sign. "You better believe I look amazing in this. Rei looks hot doesn't she Tai."

Tai sipped his tea and popped in a monocle. "Indeed, she is vibrant girl if I do say so."

"Thanks Taichi." She giggled. "I don't really like this costume that much, but um…. I have to go over there for minute." She rushed to the side of the room and talked to one of the girls.

Sora took the monocle from him. "You accent was horrible, why do you have a monocle?"

"I wanted to drink tea while pretending to be British. Is that so bad?"

"Ye-… No, I guess not, but were you serious about Rei."

"Of course I was, she looks hot."

Mimi smiled. "Kou, Sanosuke was here earlier and he and Minako were engaging in a conversation about the robot incident."

"It felt like that nightmare I had about the Vietnam war." The elder Kamiya shivered. "Screams everywhere, people running, bodies falling, and limbs everywhere."

"It wasn't that bad. Nobody died, nor there were any limbs tossed around." Izzy narrowed his eyes darkly. "Although I can say that our gym coach lost his man card… permanently."

"Mimi…" Mimi turned to one of her club mates. "It seems Jin is here and I already sat him down, he requested for you."

"Oh… he is?" Mimi gazed toward the Jin and three of his minions. They all sat down in an uncivilized manner. One of the kids had his elbows on the table. Jin coughed and the group sat up straight. Jin moved his red bangs from his eyes and crossed his arms.

Mimi sighed and walked over. Izzy frowned as she went to those delinquents. Tai tapped his fingers on the table and saw Rei walking back toward them. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"Do you have any sweets? I need some energy for the big race."

She nodded. "Of course I'll be right back."

Sora tapped bearer of knowledge's shoulder. "Don't be like that, there's no way Mimi will be in to him. It'll be a cold day in hell."

"Ah, hell already froze over when Makoto aced that basket in basketball. Guy barely had any skills." Tai said as he continued to stare at Jin's table. He looked back at Izzy, who had blank look on his face. "Izzy? Yo Izzy? Koushirou? Hey Kou kou puffs!"

"What?" Izzy glared at Tai. "Did you just compare my name to a breakfast cereal? Are we got to put you picture next to a chicken?

"Huh? Chicken and I?"

Sora blushed. "Hen… tai."

"What? Oh OH! Smooth. We can go about this for hours."

Izzy was about to speak, but he stopped. He got up and saw Mimi giving them four cups of coffee. One of them smacked her in the butt. She turned around and smacked one of them. The guy up to face her and glared.

Izzy rushed over with Tai. The elder Kamiya blocked a fist that was aimed for Mimi's head as The Izumi teenager moved her behind him acting like her shield and was ready to fight if need be. The bearer of knowledge glared at the boy "You don't hit her just because she was defending herself."

"SHE SMACKED ME!"

"YOU SMACKED HER BUTT!" roared Tai.

"YO-!"

"Kouji, knock it off. Izumi is right you don't hit a lady." Jin glared at Kouji. "Don't ever do that again."

"Y-yes, boss."

Jin got up from his chair. He walked over to Ai and stared the lead female in the face. Ai stared back with little fear in her being, but had to demonstrate her authority even to the roughest punks out there. She crossed her arms and continued to glare.

He smirked. "Come on, we're leaving this dump."

"YES BOSS!"

Everyone watched calmly and fearfully as the 4 gang members left the room and walked down the corridor. Minako closed the door fiercely, "What nerve! Damn, he and Kazuya used to be cool kids."

"Perhaps their father dropped them down a volcano or something." One of the boys at a table joked.

No one made sound at the comment. Realizing he was alone he chuckled nervously, "Er… sorry."

"No, it's okay man." Tai said he cracked his knuckles. Rei walked over to Mimi. "Mimi?"

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I could take him." She muttered. "I'm fine everyone. Thank you."

Ai turned toward. "Relax Mimi we'll take care of everything here. Just take a break and come back when you feel like it."

"Right."

After they left, Tai and Sora stayed behind, that is until the girl received a call from Yamato. She apologized and left leaving the room. The bearer of courage stayed where he was, same with Rei. She glanced at Ai who only nodded. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"That was frightening. I didn't think they leave when Ai told them to. You were brave Taichi, standing up to one of his punks like that."

The soccer jock leaned back in his chair put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, Jin and cronies didn't surface until Kazuya came in to the picture. Jin was a nice kid, but over the years he got darker and edger. Now he doesn't care. Minako used to be friends with both."

"Really? What made him change?"

"Too many things, all I can say is time." He calmly turned his head to his friend. He noticed something. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Yes, Sora lent it to me earlier."

"Nice, it looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"Are you going try and come by to see me race?"

"You bet I will. We'll be rooting for you."

"Ha, ha thanks, say are you feeling okay. Your face is read."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Okay, wanna hear the joke about the pirate?"

-School Roof Top-

Mimi stood still as the wind blew against her, her long light brown hair flowed in the wind just as he clothes did. She stood there silent, waiting, and in peace. The door to the roof opened and Izzy walked in with two cans of juice. He approached and handed her one of the cans. She calmly accepted the item and proceeded to open it. The two of them were silent for few many, perhaps half an hour until she opened her mouth.

"The pineapple."

Izzy choked on his drink and coughed. Mimi gasped rubbed his back. "Kou! Koushirou are you okay?"

"Yeah." He finally calmed down and looked at her. "That again? Has Sano told you anymore of his ideas? If he wants you set loose the frogs from the science lab then don't. He did that once with someone from his class. Nobody ever found out they did it.

"Oh come on, Sanosuke is not that bad. He's probably an animal activist."

"He eats meat, why would he be an animal activist?"

"Okay then, never mind. How did you two meet anyway?"

"The killer robot incident. We found comfort that we were going to die while hiding in the girls bathroom. We've been friends ever since."

"How did you stop it?"

"We outnumbered it, so we ganged up on it. Tai nearly broke his jaw, Sano somehow lost his pants. I nearly lost my hearing. Yamato and rest of the wolves attacked it with their instruments. They failed lost a guitar because of it. Everyone else was more than likely unconscious, but then Sora hit it with her tennis racket and it just stopped. We tried EVERYTHING! Yes, we even tried the kitchen sink. The janitor took it off and threw it. But a tennis racket?"

"That's a really interesting story."

"Interesting? Yes, it was a life defining moment. Tai, Yamato, and I decided to backback across Europe after high school. That was our decision."

"Can you stay with me awhile longer? I… I don't want to be by myself, unless you have other things to do?"

"No, I'll stay here. I'll keep you company."

The girl sat down and leaned back. Izzy crossed his arms and leaned against the fence. The wind blew against them as the day was ready to end.

-Outside on the school grounds-

"Okay folks, we got ourselves a real treat! We have lead singer of the teenager wolves, Yamato Ishida over dunking platform waiting to get soaked!"

The blonde haired teen was dressed in swimming trunks while looking a bit peeved. Someone had put him up to this. He stared at everybody looking at him and wondering who would be brave enough to send him in the icy cold water. No one came up. Let's keep it that way.

"No one? No one is willing to dump this dude into the water? Ladies you might get a wet t-shirt out of this. Men! HE STOLE YOUR GIRLS!"

The girls in the crowd suddenly got lustrous smiles while the mean glared at the guy and wondered if it would be a good idea.

"I'll do it!"

All eyes turned to a group of 7 people. Yamato recognized all of them. Daisuke, Sora, Jyou Catherine, Kari, Iori, and TK. Catherine had stuffed bear that Daisuke had won her while Kari donned tiger makeup on her face. Jyou looked on while talking on the phone. Sora started to giggle. Iori had a caramel apple while TK...

He froze, his younger brother had a wicked smile on his face. He groaned, the kid was going to enjoy humiliating his brother.

"Hey bro… no hard feelings."

Yamato frowned at him. "I'll get you back!"

TK took the ball and slammed it in the target sign. The result had the diving board retract and sent the older the blonde into the water.

The festivities continued on until it was starting to get late and there were people who were going home. The rest of the group was sticking around for the race that was coming up.

-7:30pm-

Tai stood at the forefront of the group of runners. He saw a few of his soccer mates beside him and saw more club members stretching and readying themselves to move forward. He smirked as he saw Sano flex his muscles and his friend Himura doing pushups and lifting himself up.

The teen gazed across the field as he saw various people, he saw his best friend Yamato standing next Sora. Months before he avoided them a bit, but . He looked across and saw the rest of the destined. T.K. and Kari stood next to them. He was going in to overprotective mode. He told T.K. to wait 20 years for crying out loud.

Those Ishida are players for a lot of reasons. Their charisma and good looks contributed to the factor. To his knowledge they weren't serious and he told Yamato, Daisuke and any one of his spies to tell him otherwise. So far as he knew they weren't.

He looked at Rei who was still in her maid outfit. He smirked, no matter how many times she said she didn't like it, she kept it. He figured she was developing a love for cosplyay or some kinky kind of thing. Perhaps more of a cosplay since Sora told him she had a costume of a character from the Slayers anime.

He was starting to have a crush on her. He had to be sure of himself. It was required for them to continue seeing each other more. He looked around himself, there was Jyou and Naru. They showed up awhile ago.

He saw Daisuke, Iori, Catherine, Ken, and Miyako. The digital world gave them access to see each other more often without using the train. Perhaps Daisuke and Catherine could become more as time went on.

The distance had been getting shorter and shorter each time. He looked around and saw Izzy and Mimi standing with Minako and Ai. He didn't see Jin or Kazuya anywhere. Good, which means nothing would get in his way. He saw Jyou and a brown haired girl, with glasses, approaching the group. That must be Naru, Jyou's girlfriend.

He concentration broke when someone started speaking on the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming and contributing to our hardworking and most important day of our school!"

Tai looked up and noticed short black haired male wearing glasses. He wore a badge signifying he is on the student council. In fact Kaiden Kitamura was the head of the student council. He held authority, voice spoke of confidence, and he was a magnificent bastard.

He always played with riddles to confuse his opponents, and engage them in chess while downplaying them. He was a nice guy, but he proved he can play the bad cop when he wants to.

"Our school's festival is nearly over. We are at the breaking point of our day. Let's finish this with style. With anticipation and adrenaline. My students let us enjoy the spoils of our day with more competition. Runners are we ready."

Tai leaned forward as he started to prepare like everyone else.

"GO!"

Like a herd of buffalo, students who were engaging in race charge forward. Their goal: run one lap around the school and for the class or club to be in first place. Each person ran, sprinted, dashed, or rocket down the path they were assigned to. Every single of them was acting like wild tigers, trying to get their prey.

"GO TAICHI!" Rei cheered on while waving pom poms. Kari, Sora, Catherine, Miyako and Mimi did the same. Mimi, Rei, and Sora cheered for Sano as well so he won't feel left out. Minako joined cheering for everybody.

Tai heard the cheers and started to pick up the pace. He imaged himself running away from Devimon or a herd of Tyranomon. He kept on running, he needed to find his inner strength.

Until he got knocked down by running into someone while taking a few of the participants with him. Sano looked back as someone knocked Tai down, it was someone from the football club. The flames of youth burned in Sano's eyes. He felt like he was leveling up to the next level of power.

"TAICHI KAMIYA!" He shouted and pointed toward him. "IN THE NAMES OF OUR ANCESTORS! I SHALL FINISH WHAT YOU FAILED TO DO! I SHALL BE AVENGE YOU! AMP UP!"

He smirked as he flaming aura burned around him, everyone was starting to see the made up flames as his charisma started to pour into everyone. He raced forward and turned the corner around the school. Meanwhile Tai picked himself up and glared on ahead. The flame of youth started to burn in his eyes, he felt like the crest of courage was surging within him. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

He screamed as he burst through and kept that pace not feeling like he was tired. Sure he legs would hurt in the morning, but he wanted to win. No…. he wanted not to be last. "In the name of the soccer club and my class, 3-B, I WILL HAVE FURY! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Everyone else looked back and saw the flames burning within Tai's eyes.

"Damn Kamiya's gone mad!"

"He looks like a demon."

"No way am I losing. THE FOOTBALL CLUB DEPENDS ON THIS!"

"No we, the Track Team, will make everything count!"

"You pansies are crossing the Judo club

Tai continued his mad dash and managed blitzed past a few people, but some from the football Team wouldn't let him cross and they kept gaining on the people up front. Sanosuke, being one of them, who looked tired. The turned the corner and down a narrow path between two of the school buildings.

Tai did something that he would regret later, he leapt up and jumped on someone's head, jumped off and leapt on three more people before he touched the ground. Sanosuke looked back, he was out of breath, and he saw a few members of the track team gaining. He saw Tai and few others behind. He saw a few more people up front. He hated the track team. The boy stop leapt forward.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

He shouted before collided with the two members of the Track team, taking him and a few others down with him. The bearer of Courage gasped in shock. He lost a man, an ally, a brother in arms. He could give a funeral speech, but time was of the essence he had to not be last. He had to prove that class 3-B was a force to reckon with.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS SANOSUKE! YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT B-"

Tai was so busy with his speech that he turned too soon and ran into the wall of the school building. He backed away staggering and collapsed on the ground.

He blacked out.

-8:35pm-

Tai woke up in the infirmary feeling woozy. His in a sick bed near a window. To his right was a curtain that blocked the rest of the room. He touched his head and felt a bandage wrap on his head. He looked out the window noticed the sun was setting even further. The pain increased a bit.

"OUCH! What happened?"

The infirmary curtains opened revealing Yamato. He grinned. "Hey buddy, had a nice nap?"

"Yamato? What happened?"

"Hmm… you don't remember? Everyone found you on the ground, the evidence pointed to the blood on the building. Our first guess was someone slamming you in the building so after the race was won the school asked the culprit. We were all worried about you."

"I see and are they still asking around?"

"No, no one stepped forward. Did someone push you in to a wall."

"… It was an accident. I tripped over someone's feet and hit the wall."

"Hmm."

"Anyway… who won?"

"Class 3-C."

"Oh…. That's Sora's class."

"Yep."

"And everyone else?"

"Outside at the bon fire, cheering and dancing. Everyone had fun man, it was a blast."

"Heh, last time here."

The blonde walked forward and looked out. "Yeah, we'll be in High school soon. These 3 years have been great."

"Yeah."

"Rei was worried about you. She wanted to stay, but send her out to enjoy herself. She's probably worried sick."

"Yep."

"You like her?"

"…. She's my friend…. I'm starting to feel something about her. It's been a few weeks Yamato. I think we should take it slow for awhile."

"She knows that, she told Sora the same thing. Izzy and Mimi agreed to wait until they are ready to commit. Mimi is making it obvious, but she fears that she is being too forward."

"They actually discussed it?"

"No.. Izzy told me while Mimi told Sora, we both told them to relax. Tai, when it concerns you and Rei I want you to relax." He smirked. "When the time is right the four of you will know what to do."

"Yeah, you and your blonde hair know what you are talking.

"You should shave that forest removed."

The stared at each other for a while and then shared a laugh. Tai got out of the bed and slammed his fist in to his palm. "Come 'Matt' let's go."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Take out the first two letters of your name, take out the o at the end, and add a t. You get Matt."

"….. fine, but only you. Don't let word spread."

"Relax dude, that's between us buds."

"Yep."

They walked toward the entrance, but not before a fist bump to show their friendship.

Outside the bonfire was blazing and people were ecstatic. The younger destined left with Daisuke and Catherine being in front. She looked toward him. "I had a great time Daisuke. This was fun."

"I'm glad you liked it. Hey, maybe I can come by your school? What do you think?"

"Okay, I'll translate for you. I'll invite you over.

"Yeah, France here I come!"

"Hee hee." She laughed as the two of them continued walking. T.K. and Kari looked at each other chuckled. Ken and Miyako walked side by side with Iori behind them.

Rei, Sanosuke, Ai, and Sora watched Mimi and Izzy dance with the other people by the bonfire. After feeling the heat for far too long, the two of them walked back to the group. Sanosuke watched Minako dance with someone else at the bonfire and could feel his heart twitch.

He shrugged and looked at Ai, but turned his head away before she could look over. The group saw Tai and Yamato approaching them. Rei smiled and ran over to them. She and Tea club changed out of their maid outfits and into casual wear. The girl approached the group. "Taichi, you're here! Are you feeling fine?"

"I'm fine Rei, just a nasty bump."

"Tai." Sanosuke said. "I failed you. We lost the battle, the emperor would be ashamed if that title was still in affect."

"Sano, you can carry on my spirit next year." The gogglehead held up his fist. "Believe in me, who believes in you."

"RIGHT!"

Everyone sighed in embarrassment. Tai stared at the face of Rei and thought how cute she was. He said, "Care to dance?"

He grabbed her hand. She blushed and nodded. "Y-yes. I love to."

The two of them walked over to the bonfire and started to the traditional dance that school does every year and that they would do something more slow dance like. Yamato placed his arm around Sora as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Kids huh?" he said.

"Yep."

Sanosuke's eye twitched. "Dude you guys don't have seniority. You guys aren't our parents."

Sora turned to him and waved her finger. "Go to your room Sano." She said in a motherly voice.

"Yes mo-. Oh ho I see what you are doing. Did she do that to you Izzy?"

"I touched poison Ivy and she covered me in Oatmeal. Yep, Sora has that knack of being the den mother of our group."

Mimi looked up in the sky and smiled. "This has been a wonderful day. Success!" She laughed as the view pans upward to the sky as the sun started to set.

* * *

><p>Trailmon Inc. was an okay idea, but the chosen use the digital world to travel from one part of the globe to another. So I got rid of it for now.<p> 


	6. Beach Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or V-Tamers. I do own BlitzV-dramon and the others that weren't featured in the show or manga or are from Bandai or Toei or what not. I also own the rookie and champion forms of Noriko's digimon.

* * *

><p>Summer was here, vacation is not. Not for the students of Japan. Their break doesn't start until next week. It doesn't mean they can't go to the beach or anything. For everyone else there is a beach party at Minako's villa. There party goes on over there.<p>

-June 22, 2003. 11:00am

XV-mon digivolve to… BlitzV-dramon!

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako Catherine, and T.K. awed at Veemon's new form. He grew a four more inches. His wings expanded another foot and turned into a red ruby like color. Red armor started to manifest around his body. First he received a helmet with a ruby forged into it. Next a breast play with shoulder pads. Red armored gauntlets materialized on his arms and knee armor as well. A red line formed at his butt and went straight to the tip of his tail. There were yellow line markings on his chest and arm plates. His armor shined in the sun

The ultimate level dragon flexed his muscles. "Don't I look shiny?"

"You the mon!" cheered the gogglehead. "Wow, I thought he would be Paildramon."

The former emperor looked at the orb in Daisuke's hand. The orb was the thing Veemon needed to achieve the mega level Royal Knights, UlforceV-dramon. Azulongmon gave it to him today and was entrusted to keep it until Veemon was ready to achieve that power. So far everything was going good. Ken looked up at the digimon. "This new form looks durable. His wing span increase could help maneuver more in battle."

A large bipedal light green armored insectoid agreed with Ken. This was JewelBeemon, Wormmon's ultimate level form. "I'm going to miss Paildramon."

The ultimate dragon glanced at his insectoid companion. "Perhaps we can jogress to be Imperialdramon in the future."

"True, we'll just have to try."

Catherine smiled. "Wow, what do you think Flora?"

Her digimon analyzed the ultimate monster, "Looks too shiny. I'm just as amazed. I never heard of this form."

"Neither have I." Silphymon gazed at the new form of Veemon. "Perhaps the Ulforce orb caused him to be this way. Since XV-mons' line doesn't evolve into UlforceV-dramon. If Veemon evolved into Veedramon then it would continue as normal."

"So, we can safely assume he mutated because of it." said T.K. "This is pretty interesting."

"Veemon and I are just too awesome."

"You should handle this orb with care Daisuke." MagnaAngemon looked at the boy. "When the time comes Blitz will become one with the Ultimate Force."

"Got it, keep this safe and then BlitzV-dramon will show the villains he is boss mon."

Catherine smiled. "I'm sure our favorite gogglehead will be very responsible."

"Favorite you say?" Miyako put her arm around the French girl, "You are staying at his house, is he sleeping in the same room as you?"

"His sister immediately put me in her room upon my arrival. I can say that I will not sleep room. It will make me feel uncomfortable." She started to whisper in Miyako's ear. "He does have this wild, yet calm look when he's sleeping."

"Sleeping eh?"

"Don't take it that way. He collapsed on the bed as soon as we got back to his home. Funny, because the night before we were playing a video game all night."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked the clueless gogglehead.

T.K. walked beside him and whispered. "Remember Tai's talk about women?"

"I didn't bother to pay that much attention, but I got the gist of it. I already feel a chill down my spine. Girls are scary sometimes."

-Kamiya Residence. 12:30pm

Speaking of scary girls.

Rei had challenge Tai and Kari to a beat down. Yamato and Izzy arrived a few minutes after the girl showed up. After a few sessions the bearer of knowledge decided to play. The blonde teenage stayed out of it and kept score while group of four played a game of super Smash bros. Melee.

Rei was Sheik, Izzy was Captain Falcon, Tai was Bowser, and Kari was Fox.

After a few moments of beat down, the younger Kamiya had won. The blonde teenage wolf, took out a piece of paper and put Kari down winning again. Tai won 4 times, Izzy was 5 times, Kari won 7 times, while Rei won 6 times. The older brother had better keep up or he would be left in the dust.

Tai tossed his controller to the side. "It seems I'm losing more than winning. Kari have you played this before?"

"Only my first time."

"First time playing?" Rei was suspicious. "I call foul. You obviously played this before."

"No, it's my first time playing this. I'm not really a gamer." The child of light shrugged. "I guess I'm a natural learner."

The red head looked at the selection screen, he decided to keep Captain Falcon for another round or two. Tai saw this and scoffed. "When are you going to switch characters? You had this guy for the last 8 rounds."

"The captain has always been my main fighter. That or Roy." He gave a snarky grin at the chosen of courage, "Or are you upset that I sent you off screen a few times?"

Tai returned it with a snarky grin himself. "No, the last few times I used suicide attempts. I took you with me to turtle dragon hell where there will be no race tracks."

"Oh no whatever shall I do?" He popped some pocky in his mouth. "On second thought, I am thoroughly content with beating you. So Tai shall we massacre you characters more?"

"Sometimes you scare me. Rei, why are you switching to Yoshi?"

"He's cute."

The bearer or knowledge got ready for another game. "There's no way we can lose to her this time."

Yamato snatched the controller from Kari. "Ya know, I'll give it a shot."

-After one session-

Izzy, Tai, and Yamato's gawked at being beaten by Yoshi of creatures. They turned to his master and watched as said master taunted the boys with Kari.

"GIRL RULES! BOYS DROOL!" two girls chanted. They jumped up and down in the air.

The dark red head genius rolled his eyes. "I don't perceive the point of them claiming victory when Rei and Kari lost a few times.

Yamato groaned. "She killed us with Yoshi.. YOSHI! Not saying he's bad, but he beat my Roy."

"Remember what I said weeks ago gentlemen." Tai reminded. "Women are scary."

"Point taken." Yamato and Izzy agreed in unison.

-Local Odaiba Café 1:35pm-

Mimi walked into the café and searched for the person she was looking for. The workers wore red aprons, to indicate that they work there, and causal wear as they served everyone drinks and goodies. Tables, chairs and booths littered the coffee shop on top of the marble floor.

Mimi turned toward the left side of the café and found the person she was looking for. Minako Kobayashi. The short green haired was sitting in one of the booths drinking a smoothie and reading a book. She was a party girl and a geek. She loved reading. She was attractive, yet wore baggy clothing most of the time since she was aware of the guys looking at her. Of course she wanted to tease those that know her. As of today she wore a orange sundress that fit neatly around her body. "Mina!"

The girl looked up and winked. "Hey girl, order a smoothie they have the best raspberry banana ever."

"I might have to try it." She told passing waiter what she wanted before returning to her friend. "Minako there are two things that I wanted talk about. One is shopping tips."

"Oh? I know a sweater that will look great on you."

"Really? Where?"

"Aqua City mall. Rei let me borrow a hat of hers."

"Neat, and the second is about the party on Satuday."

"No, you cannot bring alcohol, my parents will kill me and they trust me enough to have a party without alcohol. If anything were to happen I can kiss my mega science kit and their trust goodbye."

The bearer of sincerity blinked three times. It was weird. How strange for a girl like her to have science kit when she acts and looks like someone who doesn't seem to be interested.

"Actually the party is my concern about Jin and Kazuya."

"Look I reassure everyone nothing will happen and I promise to kill those two if something did happen." She winked. "Okay?"

Mimi felt annoyed by her valley girl/kogal personality which was mixed in with her love for science.

"Jin, seems to be interested in me and even though I told everyone I can take care of him….. I'm afraid."

"Hn, too bad for the Jinmi fans at our school."

"What?"

"Nothing." the green haired girl chuckled

She frowned. "Kou told me about that poll. Are there people who already think I like him?"

"That's fandom, there are those who think Koushirou and Jin would look good together. There are those who think you and I make a good couple. It's harmless fun."

Mimi frowned upon hearing that. "I see."

"Oi, Jin… both of them weren't like that growing up. At some point something happened. Kazuya lost his parents and Jin parents don't pay attention."

"Why?"

"Because they're bastards. They work, they party, they go on vacations, and all they care about is money, money, money. I vowed to be the best mother ever." Minako slammed her fist on the table. "Jin got tired of it and sought being a gangbanger or whatever they call it. Kazuya…. He's more dangerous than Jin. In fact Jin became one to keep Kazuya in check."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know those two, they use be friends…. I don't want to talk about it okay. It's okat to punch Jin in the face and be wary of Kazuya."

Mimi looked dejected, she wanted to know more, but she noticed a look of pain in her eyes and dropped it. She looked at the menu and saw something for a hot fudge sundae. She immediately ordered it. Minako on the other hand.

"I thought you said you were on a diet," She stared accusingly. "You do want Koushirou to want to rip off your bikini and make love on the beach."

"A-aH! Oh my!" Mimi covered lips with her hands. "Once again you are starting to be a pervert. Honestly I thought you had more class than that. You teased poor Rei yesterday too."

"What can I say, you two are obviously too forward. They don't know what to do. Males are too dumb to notice hints and signs when it comes to them. Taichi is too hardheaded and Koushirou will think of 50 different ways to approach you before he settles on a clear and logical answer." An idea came to her head. "Make him jealous."

"No." Mimi flat tone said it all. "I will not make him jealous."

"Kidding... maybe."

"What do you think of Sanosuke? I think he likes you."

"Not interested."

"_That was fast,"_ Mimi thought "So this beach house of yours what does it have?"

"Mimi!"

The girl turned to her left and saw a blonde haired girl, whose hair was tied into short pig tails, standing before wearing a red tank top that showed her belly button, and black hot pants.

Mimi gasped at the girl. "Mari? It's you!"

The blonde smiled. "It's nice seeing you here, what a small world we live in."

"Likewise, Minako this is Mari. I met her on the plane to Japan."

"Hello, nice to meet you.." The short green haired girl extended her hand.

Mari shook the other girls' hand. "Likewise, It was nice to see you Mimi. Bye"

"Back at you Mari. Take care."

The blonde haired girl walked away from them and left the cafe. She turned left and came across two figure. One was the same white haired invidual that Izzy and Sano encountered before. The other was a short black haired teenage wearing a longsleeve black shirt and tan pants. The white haired individual spoke. "So?"

"So? what?"

"You saw her in there."

"Was I suppose to do something?"

"No, not yet."

The black haired teen snorted. "This is a waste, when do we get to make our move?"

"Soon. Let's enjoy ourselves. Isn't that why are here today? Life is precious" The white haired individual chuckled.

"Whatever, I would rather go to Italy."

The three individuals walked down the sidewalk. Whatever their intentions were cannot be good.

-Kido's apartment. 3:04pm-

Jyou stared at the face of his girlfriend. Naru Uryu. She had light brown hair tied in a pony tail, she also had brown eyes and wore glasses. He had met her when Diaboromon attacked the second time and just before he became Armageddonmon. He stole/borrowed her bike to give to Daisuke and Ken so that they could get to their digital partners and aided them when Veemon and Wormmon became Imperialdramon. After that, he apoligized and begged her not to press charges. She was mad at first, but after the battle she forgave him. After goodbye both of them thought they would never see each other again. They didn't meet again until a week later at a starbucks. Those fiends are everywhere. They became friends and started to get to know one another. After a month they started dating. She learned that he was a chosen and met Gomamon a day after dating. As of right now they sitting on the couch... reading while their backs to one another.

"Do you want to go to a hot spring?" she asked as she looked up from a magazine.

"Dah?" He started feeling flustered. Him and her, alone at place where they are nearly naked. Well…. Naked in general, but it would be the two of them.

"We can invite Yamato and Sora, I'm sure they would love to come."

He calmed down, a double date, not so bad.

"Maybe Megumi can come and you can invite a few of your friends as well."

Scratch that. He thought over everything. Leave out the younger destined and it would be the older destined, plus Rei might come along, and for some reason Izzy might invite Sanosuke."

"Scratch that, just be the four of us will be fine." She giggled "Eh?"

"Now wait, first you wanted a massive group of people and then just the four of us." Jyou said a matter of fact. He stared into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Are we going to double date or are we just going to have huge group of our friends."

Naru was silent. Many thoughts went in her head. She tilted her head from side to side and then a light bulb went on in her head."

"The four of us. You're right we don't need those scrubs." She stuck her tongue out. "Besides I know Megumi would be her usual hyperactive self and from what you describe. From what you told me, Taichi and this Sanosuke would do something really stupid right? Koushirou and Mimi aren't together yet? So they will be downer throughout. Then Rei, I don't know much about her, but she's out too."

"I know she will. So that scratches the others off the list. Yes on Yamato and Sora. Of course! Who else, but them? Why I remember the time ol Yamato came and sa-."

She turned around and tackled him causing both to fall of the couch. "Shut up Jyou, you're doing that again. Cute, but not for a long period."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Next time we'll invite the group. I am interested in the wacky antics that might happen."

"Or a camping trip. Nothing says wacky than a camping trip."

-Wednesday, June 24, Odiaba Junior High, Gym-

Izzy dodged the balls that were heading toward him, he grabbed one and slammed it into the other boys head. Sanosuke leapt by his side and reeled his arm back. "THE GREAT SANO ULTIMATE ATTACK!"

The ball slammed in to the kid knocking him out. Sanosuke glanced at his friend. "Come on! Show him your moves."

Being friends with Tai and Sanosuke for so long had driven him to do things he normally wouldn't do. Tai, Sanousuke, Himura, and he once went to one of the houses in Shibuya for a prank. They put dog poop in the bag, put it on doorstep, lit on fire and ran away. The anger of the unfortunate person who stepped into the poop made him feel bad, but it was the adrenaline rush that kind of made him feel alive. If it weren't for that strange kogal they would've gotten home scott free. What did she do? She beat them up and told them not mess with them on their turf.

Kogals were girls who shy away from what society tells them and do their own things. They were more like rebels and will follow the latest fashion trends, will dye their hairs a certain color and wear knee high socks that were uncultured. They wear the latest fashions, sometimes tan their skin and may wear platforms. Sometimes they are sluts, sometimes they are not. All he knew was that the girl they encountered gave them a beating and threatened to kick their butts again if they cause more trouble in Shibuya. It was same girl that beat up Kazuya and Jin.

Anyway, he looked at the persona and dodged another ball. "Kou!" Sanosuke said with a burning passion in his eyes. "LET THAT HAND OF YOURS GLOW WITH AN AWESOME POWER!"

G-Gundam.

Sanosuke, Tai and even Yamato called that program the manliness of Gundam anime. Yamato claimed he grew more chest hair everytime repeats were on. The main character would say that line before saying his trade mark attack. He closed his eyes and he reeled back his arm.

"SHINING FINGER!" yelled Sano

He heard the music play in his head. He imagined the area around himself covered in speed lines. He opened in his eyes as the flames of youth started burning bright as he threw the ball. The ball acted like it was covered in fire.

The fire of manliness.

The fire of the burning spirit.

The fire of youth.

The red headed genius yelled as the ball collided with the boy on the other side. The impact gave the boy a bruise on his right cheek as it knocked the lad out.

"K.O." the spiky black haired teen chuckled

Izzy made a note to challenge Tai to Street Fighter later.

-lunch time-

Yamato whirled around to face Mimi. "So Kazuya came up to you yesterday at the market and frowned at you? Ha! He's not interested."

"Jin is. I'm worried about Kou, you se-."

"Izzy is fine. For years he's been hanging out with me, Sanosuke and Tai. Here's the thing you don't know." He leaned forward "He knows the art of boxing."

"Really? He never told me that."

"Never told you? Ever since that Kogal trashed them, they have been taking boxing lessons. One year they tried Judo and kick boxing. I was there too. You should talk to him about that when you get a chance."

"Thanks Yamato." She turned around and faced Sora who was walking toward him. She grinned and high fived the girl. "Lovely!"

"Lovely!" Sora answered back.

Yamato watched the two exchanged those two words. Sora walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Yamato raised his brow. "What kind of greeting was that?"

"A girl thing."

-Friday, June 26, 6:00pm. Paris, France-

"_Help me!"_

"_What?" Daisuke saw himself surrounded in darkness. Then a light started to shine in the distance. A silhouette of a girl was shown._

"_HELP ME FIGHT!" _

Daisuke sat up and looked around franticly. Nothing.

"Daisuke, you okay?"

He remembered where he was. France. "Hey Catherine did you hear something?"

The French girl shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything. You look tired."

The boy rubbed his eye. "You could've woke me up."

"You looked so peaceful, had a nice dream?"

"No, man I didn't think I would be this tired."

"The time difference is staggering, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No, class is canceled that day." The boy remembered they were at a park in France. At Midnight, he met Catherine in the digital world and then she took him to him France. Since France was 8 hours behind Japan, he met her at 4:34pm. They spent two hours together, talking, joking. The girl showed him a few paintings she did. He thought they were great. Too bad he couldn't go the theater he was really tired.

She noticed this. "I'm sorry Daisuke, perhaps we should've chosen a weekend or a place in the digital world?"

"Hn, it's okay." He got up and felt woozy. Funny this doesn't normally happen. He felt someone grab his arm, he noticed her coming close to him.

"You feel okay? Daisuke?"

"Yep!" he flashed a toothy grin.

"Let me walk with you to the Trailmon station."

"We shouldn't get to suspicious, let's go find a computer."

"Okay." She smiled happily as the two walked down the park to her house for the computer that would be safer to travel

-Saturday June, 27, 3:00pm, Okinawa Beach

Sun, sand, surf, and hot babes in bikinis. These are the thoughts that were in the minds of many males that came here. Wanting to score some junk and hang ten with the waves. Gnarly. All these dudes and dudettes were pretty much being party animals. A few guys surfing the waves, others laying on the beach soaking up some rays, and families enjoying some quality time. At another area of Okinawa Beach was a party held by a girl known as Minako Kobayashi. She invited half the class in her grade, some from the 1st and 3rd years. She also invited a few people from Odaiba High.

The sad thing that Yamato's band couldn't play since one of his band mates got his arm broken and he would be out for a while. So they would need a temporary beach house was a 3 story house owned by Minako's family. There was a large deck out back, which leads down to the beach where a few people would play games or jump in the water.

Tai stepped out onto the beach. With him were Sano, Yamato, and Izzy. All of them wore swim trunks. Tai had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. The almost looked identical to the ones he gave Daisuke. He had bought these last week.

He gave off a confident smirk, as he stood 7 feet from the ocean. He held a watermelon in his hands "I got the watermelon. We can do it before or after Minako's party ends."

"We're here, why not do it now?" Sanosuke put on his blindfold and held a stick in his hand. "Where's that fruit goodness."

"Easy there scrappy," The blonde took the stick from him. "Let's get a few rules out before you start causing a catastrophe we have to find the girls first."

"Minako's beach house. That's where the rest of the party is," Tai jabbed his thumb behind him, indicating the house. "We got on a boring train ride to this place. Thanks for the snacks Izzy, tell Mimi she's the best freaking baker."

"You didn't have to be glutton Tai. You two Sano, and you too…. Matt."

Yamato glared at the Kamiya child. Izzy started to be curious, "What? Why are you glaring at Tai? I came up with that myself. All you have to do is."

"Tai came up with it last week."

Sano started writing in his note pad. "Yamato…. will be…. known... as... HEY!"

The blonde haired teen took his note pad and threw it in the ocean. The black haired teen gaped. "W-what? WHY? I JUST GOT THAT ONE!"

"Tough cookies." mumbled the blonde.

Izzy started chuckling.

Then a beach ball hit him on the top of his head, resulting it landing in his arms.

The boy blinked. He turned around and faced the person who did it. Tai stepped forward, but calmed down at what he saw.

3 girls approached them. 1 was in a pink and white 2 piece swimsuit, the second girl had on a 2 piece red swim suit, and the other had a huge white t-shirt on that covered her bathing suit. The girl in the pink and white 2 piece wore a pink hat. She gasped.

"I'm sorry we were playing volley ball."

It was Mimi, Sora, and Rei in the order. Mimi was the one apologized. Yamato smirked at Sora who looked sexy.

Sano looked bored and wondered what Minkao is doing, but he spotted two girls tanning a few yards away and started to have lecherous expression on his face.

Tai frowned. The Saiba girl was wearing a huge t-shirt. She was probably embarrassed wearing her swimsuit underneath. This probably meant the T-shirt was supposed to cover it up. She looked innocently at him and smiled.

"Hey Taichi, wanna watch the game?"

His heart skipped a beat. Okay was his only reply

Izzy on the other hand gazed Mimi upper piece held her chest tight and firmly. Her body was nice to look at. Sweat was dripping from her due to the girls playing volley ball. He grinned. "I take it you guys got you cardio workout accomplished?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, we lost. I think Ayame sprained her ankle." She looked on toward the house. "Minako has a hot tub, but it is too crowded."

The bearer of courage jerked his thumb back. "Hey, Rei, why don't we goof off over there?" He wanted to see what she was wearing underneath. She looked back at him and then the ocean and then at him. She smiled and grabbed the huge shirt. She took it off and let it dropped to the ground.

Tai raised a brow. She had a yellow polkadot two-piece bikini. He hadn't realized it the first time, but her chest was smaller than Mimi's, but bigger than Sora's. So the upper piece hugged her chest nicely. She ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Well?"

"Okay."

Mimi smirked. She and Miyako went over Sora's apartment and persuaded her to wear the two piece, only to get Tai's attention and it worked. However, it also worked for herself since she called Koushirou looking at her as well. Then she frowned, she realized Jin was here. She shook her head and motioned to the bearer of knowledge.

"Hey Kou, do you want to play volley ball?"

The dodgeball flashback rang in his mind. He looked over at Sano who in return had this spark in his eye. He recognized it as the flames of truth. The flames signified youth. It told him to use his to do same thing he did in dodgeball.

"Alright." He replied

-Inside the house, 4:00-

Jin had a few reasons for being here. One was Minako, his child hood friend, invited him. Out of everyone he knew, she was one of the few people to stick by him through good and bad. Sometimes she would make him treats. She still does, but in moderation. His parents worked a lot, his sister was in college so they never paid attention to him that much.

"All because they would rather fit those big fat paychecks down their crummy little pockets." He said to no one particular

He was lonely, so he formed a gang early on. It was just a group of kids rough housing at first. In the present, he claimed himself the boss of the group. Constant fights, learning basic hand to hand combats, and having a keen feeling if he is about to get jumped.

He saw Mimi walking in wearing that hot bikini suit of hers. He had gotten a good analysis of her and who she hung out with the most. Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Miyako Inoue, Sora Takenouchi, Sanosuke Kuwabara, Rei Saiba, Minako Kobayashi, Ayame Nara, and… Koushirou Izumi.

She seemed more infatuated with him with the computer nerd. He was a nice guy and things about nice guys finishing last wasn't that accurate. It varies.

However, if he could get just one kiss or…. something else from her…. No, just a kiss, anything more will break his code.

That's not the reason why he was here. Kazuya would be here and he would cause trouble. He had his friends scout the premise for any sign of Kazuya and report back to him. He may be a delinquent, but he will not let him ruin Minako's party. He swore his life on it. Suddenly one his boys ran up.

"BOSS! He's here!"

"Where?"

"Driveway."

Jin smirked. "Two boss rivals will meet. Let's go."

-Frontyard of Minako's beach house-

Everyone cleared the way for someone that was approaching them. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, brown cargo pants, and black combat boots. The shirt had a Japanese symbol for Devil on it. He had silver spiky hair and part of it covered his left eye. His other eye was red. He sent a glare toward everyone which gave everyone chills down. One kids started choking on his hamburger. He smirked, mission accomplish. His name was Kazuya Pheonix. He was half Japanese and half British. His parents died in a horrible car accident, leaving him in the care of his older sister. His sister gave up on him when he continued his delinquent ways.

What was scary was that he vowed to become a member of one of the Yakuza gangs. The big ones, the nasty ones. Rumor has it that he was already being scouted. He was a close friend of Minako and the reason she invited him was probably due to her wanting him to be around people that were not punks and delinquents.

"Is that him? The other banchou?"

"Great, Kazuya AND Jin are here!"

"Someone hide the money."

"Forget the money, hide the Hash brownies."

"YOU BROUGHT HASH BROWNIES!"

The silver haired teen scowled. "Jin." He continued walking until he spotted Jin coming out of the house. The two rivals advanced toward each other and stopped 3 feet apart from each other. Everyone watched the rivals glare at each other. The air was so thick you slice it with a giant meat cleaver. Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Jin."

"Kazuya."

"Don't you two start!"

The two sighed as a wave of green hair brushed up against them. Minako glared at the two of them. "Don't you two start now."

Kazuya nodded and walked by the teen. Jin grumbled something and went in another direction.

-living room. 4:32-

Grey walls, brown carpet floors and a fire place. Nothing interesting about the design. People gathered around and conversed with each other while others were playing a game. There was a karoke machine somewhere in the room where people were singing in a horrible manner. Some sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The room itself was big enough 100 people. There was also the den, the dining room, the study, and the kitchen. Minako made it very clear that there will be NO ROUGHHOUSING! NO! NONE OF IT! IF YOU DO THEN YOU WILL DIE!

Anyway, 120 people came. Most were inside while the rest was outside.

Yamato was playing scrabble with a kid at the dining room table. After playing for a while, he noticed the kid was being serious with the word. He looked up and glared at the kid in front of him. "WRONG! Raklouk is not a word!"

"Yeah it is. It's German!"

"No! It's not, quit making up words

"SCREW THIS!" A kid tossed over the scrabble board and walked away. Yamato face palmed at the utter stupidity. Scrabble was on his hate list of board games. While they were playing loud music war blaring as a few people were dancing. He got up and went to another part of the house and into the kitchen. There he grabbed a potato chip and used that chip scoop up some dip.

"Yamato!"

His name was called, he turned around and found himself staring at Miyako. Behind her was Kaoru. "Oh? Do you want me to announce my presence again?"

"No, once was enough."

"You did that again this week." He muttered.

"Oh…. Well everyone was being annoying for that stupid bread again." She scoffed. "I mean seriously, don't people pack lunches anymore?"

"YAMATO!" The blonde teen turned to find one of his bandmates approaching him. The drummer for his band. Ryu Kurosaki. The boy's brown hair had a buzz cut style and his brown eyes glared at the teen. "You're up."

"For what?"

"It was Minako's idea. Since Kuruta broke his arm, we won't be playing for a while. We need to find a back up pretty soon. That's beside the fact." He jerked his thumb behind him. "It's time to show the people who the hell you are Yamato Ishida. Everybody is down since two Banchou are here. Now is the time to show off and lift their spirits."

"Fine."

The bearer of Friendship walked toward the far corner of the living room where a small stage that could fit a in closet was positioned. He walked on the stage and picked up the microphone. He looked down at the monitor as he was wondering what song he was forced to sing. A few words flashed on the screen which caused a small smile to appear on his face. One of the famous pop idols in Japan sang these so why not. It wouldn't hurt. The song was the opening theme of anime he knew about. The words, 'We are' flashed at the top.

He took a deep breath.

He started.

-outside. 4:40pm

"HA!" Mimi leapt up and struck, sending back to the ground and having it bounce out of the court. Sano snapped his fingers with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Heh, the Izumi-Tachikawa strike team has succeeded."

Izzy wiped the sweat from the face, the game was set and match. He picked up his soda and started drinking it. He watched as Mimi was gave a highfive to one of their opponents. Both of the girls slapped fives and walked away from each other. She bounded toward the genius and smirked.

"Hee hee, that was fun. Wasn't it?"

"I enjoyed myself."

"I didn't think you would be that much athletic. What have you been doing since I was in New York?"

"Every summer Tai signed us up for an assortment of training exercises. A year after the digital world and right around the time when Diaboromon was on the internet. Tai signed him, Yamato, Jyou, and I for boxing lessons. Next was that time for Judo, and then he signed us up for weight lifting. Our lives started to get a little busy, so Tai and I would be the only ones to do those activities most of the time. He managed to get Daisuke to do the same thing so he would win fights. Since TK came back he's been trying to get him to come with us."

"Wow, you guys didn't tell me this. A few days ago Yamato told me," She graped her hands. "How are you in boxing?"

"I do have a mean left hook." He flexed his left arm. "Tai is going with kick boxing. He has powerful jump kick. Yamato and I got the wind knocked out of us when we went up against him."

"Amazing, are you guys going to sign up for more lessons this summer?"

"It is either that or work. We can't go there every day like we use to." Izzy looked to his left and watched Tai and Sano missed their watermelons and hit themselves with sticks. Everyone around them laughed as Rei held the first aid kit in her hands. She sighed and opened up the kit. He turned back to Mimi as Sora approached her from behind.

"Yamato is singing 'We are' in the house. Plus Kazuya is here."

Mimi blinked. "I saw him sometime ago, but I don't see him around school."

"He attends a different school, but he used to come to Odaiba junior. He beat up a kid with in an inch of his life and was thrown out. He attends another school, but strangely Minako is still friends with him."

"All three of us are child hood friends." The voice of Jin startled the group as he appeared near them. Mimi and Sora frowned. Izzy stood his guard against the boy. Jin raised his brow and chuckled. "Hn, don't hurt yourself Izumi." He shifted his gaze to Mimi. "Hello Mimi."

"Hi," She said cautiously. "What do you mean? Why is sh-."

"Still friends with him?" He interrupted, she gave him scowl, but he ignored it. "She still believes he can change. She still believe I can change. That's why she still talks to him despite being scouted by someone from the Yakuza."

Sora gasped. "The rumors are true?"

"So am I, but I want to because I want to keep his ass in check. You don't know him like I do. Minako knows, but constantly lies to herself. If I die I'm taking him with me." He looked toward the sun and remembered something Kazuya said a while back.

"_People are obstacles; you just have to take one down after another."_

Izzy felt a little curious. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Why? I have my reasons. Sooner or later Kazuya is going to do something stupid and dangerous. I'm just going to put him down," He turned around and found Kazuya approaching Tai and the others. "I walk down a dark path, but I did it to keep him in line." His eyes never left Kazuya as the silver haired teen stood in front of Tai and others. Izzy followed his gaze and saw his attention on Kazuya and Tai.

Kazuya sneered at the bearer of courage. "Move idiot"

"No."

"I just want to talk to her."

"Why? You said something perverted to her and then you expect her to be jumping into your arms like a wild cat? Seriously get the heck back!"

"You fool,"

Kazuya started reaching in to his pocket. He wanted to teach this moron some respect. Sano moved Rei behind him as Tai bawled up his fist. Kazuya smirked and swiped his at him. Tai jumped back, but received a small cut on his chest. The silver haired teen twirled his knife and pointed it at the bearer of courage.

"TAICHI!" Rei cried in horror.

"You're fast." He had wicked smile on his face. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Knock it off Kazuya." Jin walked forward with confident scowl.

"Leave Jin, this does not concern you." He shifted toward Rei. "I just want to talk to her."

"Making trouble at Minako's party? Do you really want to hurt her feelings?"

Jin's eyebrows twitched as he thought over the situation. She was only reason why he hadn't gone further in the deep. He admited defeat. "Fine. I'm leaving. I promised Mina I would show and now I'm leaving." He eyed Rei and formed a toothy grin. Rei stuck her tongue out. The boy chuckled as he walked away quickly. Izzy, Mimi, and Sora ran over to them. Rei ran over to the bearer of courage and gazed at his chest.

"Taichi you're bleeding."

"It doesn't look too serious," Sora examined it. "You should go inside Tai."

"Yeah, I'm going to sit down for a while."

"I'll come with you." Rei said grabbed his arm and lead them to the house. "Too bad Jyou isn't here."

"He would've panicked first and then applied first aid. He would come through. We could call him right now."

Sano approached Izzy and whispered. "What did Jin talk about?"

"It was nothing too important… not something to think about right now." He whispered back.

"Man, something bad is going to happen soon."

"Relax." He said as eyed Jin walking away. "Nothing is going to happen."

At least he hoped.

-in the beach house upstairs bathroom, 5:01pm

"Ack!"

"You big baby hold still."

"Rei, I'm fine."

"Just like you men. You claim you are fine and then you get internal bleeding without you knowing."

"Just a flesh wound."

"Joking at a time like this eh? For shame Mr. Invincible."

"It's Mr. Incredible."

She sighed as closed the kit. "Thank goodness it wasn't anything major….. thanks Taichi."

"What are friends for?"

"So…. Sora told me you and the others take boxing lessons every summer."

"I don't know if we are going to do it on weekdays this summer, but perhaps on Saturday and Sunday we can. You want to?"

"Maybe I can take a boxing class. What do you think?"

"Are you sure?"

"It got me thinking today." She lowered her eyes. "Kazuya scared me. Did you see the look in his eyes?"

"… yeah, from what Minako told me, he wasn't always liked that. Something happened a few years ago and now he became some punk."

Rei stared at him. "You protected me from him, I'm going to take some classes so I can kick butt and protect you."

"We would be one unstoppable force!"

The dark brown haired girl giggled. "Yep… now here's some rubbing alcohol." She splashed some on the cotton and rubbed some on his chest.

Tai gagged. "OWWW!"

"Come on, buck up." She chuckled.

"Mean girl."

-down stairs in the living room-

The party was still going strong, as more people were moving their bodies. There some people on the Kareoke machine and others in the kitchen getting drinks or accidentally consuming the hash browines. Miyako and the same boy Yamato was with before were playing scrabble.

"THAT'S NOT **A** _**WORD!**_" Roared Miyako.

She scared the same kid that Yamato was playing with before.

His face turned pale as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "D-duh…. Okay, it….. it's not word."

"Temper Miyako." Kaoru quietly mumbled.

"I know….. ya know." She placed the letter E on the board which managed to spell Kite. "See? That's a word."

The kid muttered something unintelligent, got up and left. This made the girl mad even more.

"What the heck? Are you really that much of sore loser you won't stay like a man? ARE YOU LITTLE BOY!"

"He is."

Miyako didn't bother to look. Yamato was behind her. "Oh so you know?"

"Yes, he spelled a word wrong, I accused him, and he flipped out. He knocked the board over too."

"Hmph." She spun around. "What do you say Kaoru?"

"Don't know, but I heard both Jin and Kazuya left."

"Tai, got hurt though."

The purple haired girl gasped at the blonde's news about Tai. "Really? Is he okay?"

"Relax, Rei is with him. He's perfectly fine. Just a little slash across his chest."

"Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know what would've happened."

"Izzy told me, Jin stopped Kazuya from pursuing any further…. I think Jin is more than he seems."

"Huh?"

"I think he means." Kaoru started speaking. "Jin may not be so bad after all."

"…. Who knows, I don't care." She turned around. "Where are Sora and the others?"

"Still outside, fireworks are being planned later," Yamato briefed her. "There's another bonfire happening later. There are marshmellows and hotdogs being distributed."

"We can make s'mores?" the purple haired girl had drool pouring down her mouth, causing the others to sweatdrop. She broke out of her daze and immediately ran on stage to show off her vocal talent. She picked up the microphone and announced to everybody. "HEY ALL! It's time to AMP UP THIS PARTY!

"HOORAH!" Everyone shouted with enthusiasm.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

Miyako flipped him off. "NO!"

-Outside at the beach area in the back side of the house-

"Limbo all the way!" shouted a party goer.

The limbo bar was lowered more. People were dancing as everyone were bending backwards and going under the limbo bar. Mimi was the next one up as she too started to go under.

"GO MIMI! GO MIMI!"

She made, the next one was up was Izzy.

"GO KOUSHIROU! GO KOUSHIROU!"

"Prodigious." he thought as he succeeded the limbo bar

Sora was the next up

"GO SORA! GO SORA!"

She made it.

"How long can you go? How low can you go?"

The bar was lowered a few more inches. Everyone went up again tried their shot. Only a few people made it. Izzy and Sora fell before they made it through. Mimi made it to the next round. The bar was lowere more, but Mimi couldn't make it and she too failed. She dusted herself off and approached the other two.

"It's okay Mimi." Sora patted her friend.

Mimi looked back as the she saw the bar was lowered more and a girl managed to bend some more and went under. She made it. Mimi chuckled as she watched the girl cheered like a child.

"I saw you all."

The trio turned and saw Ai Kusanagi walking toward them wearing a black bikni. Mimi waved at her. "Ai!"

"Having fun are we?" She spoke in a cool tone.

"Yes, did you just get here?"

The Tea club leader replied with a nod. She formed a frown. "I also heard about Kazuya's skirmish. Is Tai okay?"

"He's okay." the bearer of knowledge replied. "It was just a small gash, Rei is taking care of him."

"That's good." Ai sounded relieved. "Mimi, I'm having a get together with the girls some time soon. You want to come?"

"Sounds great! What is it about?"

Ai smiled warmly. "Just a get together, we might plan a fundraizer or something." She looked forward and raised a brow as everyone started to form a conga line. "Seems everbody is going to do a conga line."

"Well? Let's go. It will be fun." suggested Sora.

The group of four laughed as they ran to the conga line.

-Digital World, Shadow Canyon. 8:00pm-

A chocolate colored canyon filled with the most vile and criminal digimon to ever walk the world. Most here do odd jobs for a price, while others do it for the heck of it. Massive shadow would cover the interior once the sun was at a certain spot.

Daisuke, Catherine, Noriko and T.K. ran for cover as two digimon tried to attack them. It was UltimateBrachiomon and MetalPhantomon. They wanted blood. Not if BlitzV-dramon, SaberTigramon, SunFlowmon and MangaAngemon had anything to say about it.

SaberTigramon was Noriko's digimon at the champion level. She looked a like normal fully grown saber-toothed tiger, except she had blade at the end of her tail. Blitz and Saber evaded the attacks the large dinosaur. MagnaAngemon focused his attention on the metallic phantom. Daisuke looked up from his hiding place and gawked at the digimon. "I thought this place was safe? Why are these two attacking?

Noriko glared at the battle. "For something like Shadow Canyon, I highly doubt it was suppose to be safe."

"Takeru, isn't MetalPhantomon a mega? Can Magna Angemon stop him?"

"Catherine, I have absolute faith in him." T.K. looked onward at the battle.

Sunflowmon flew toward the cyborg dinosaur and opened her mouth. "Sunshine Bazooka!"

A blast yellow energy shot out of her mouth and struck the dinosaur. SaberTigramon leapt forward readied her tail. "Saber Tail!"

The attack hit, but it didn't leave a mark. UltimateBrachimon glared at the two digimon and opened his mouth. BlitzV-dramon saw this and flew in front of the two digimon.

"Utlimate Blast"

A powerful condensed energy ball shot out of the cyborg dinosaur's mouth and struck the trio. The ultimate Dragon took most of the blast, but left over sent the two champion back and had them revert back to their rookie stages.

SaberTigramon devolved back to a miniature version of a tiger, only without the tail blade.

"TIGERMON!"

"FLORAMON!"

BlitzV-dramon shook himself of the debris and scooped up the digimon. He gave them back to the girls. He looked back and glared. "YOU TWO! WHY DID YOU ATTACK US!"

"You're trespassing!" Roared UltimaBrachimon

MetalPhantomon blocked the angel's sword. "We don't like it when visitors come into our home. That includes humans."

"Get out. No humans are allowed in, near or on our turf. In fact why are you here?"

MagnaAngemon floated away."Someone reported a strange artifact that could be lethal."

"Hrn, we'll deal with that. Go home you fleshbags."

TK frowned and had no choice, but to listen. "Everyone fall back!"

Daisuke gawked. "Why?"

"Trust me Dai. You wouldn't want the girls to get hurt do you?"

The gogglehead turned to the girls cradling their digimon. Whatever T.K. was thinking better be good. He turned toward his partner. "BlitzV-dramon we're leaving!"

"What? Seriously?"

"…. Come on man."

"Fine."

Both ultimate digimon retreated back to their partners. They scooped them up and quickly took off to sky where they would be hopefully safe from harm. .

Daisuke glared at the boy with an irritated look on his face. "Dude, what's the deal? We should've knocked them out and moved toward the artifact."

"and risk getting attacked by more digimon? No." T.K. said as he and Noriko hung onto MagnaAngemon. "We need Miyako, Shurimon's stealth is what we need."

"Or we can find another ninja?" said the blonde French girl.

"True, but I prefer a ninja we can trust. Not every digimon likes humans though."

"Yeah I know."

The ultimate dragon looked back. "Besides it could wait until Miyako comes with us."

"Yeah." Daisuke wasn't sure. His vision pointed him to the artifact and it was needed for whatever was going to happen in New York.

-Okinawa Beach, 9:00pm-

Everyone at the beach shouted and cheered as fireworks exploded in sky. Tai lit one of them and jumped back as it shot up in the air. There were many 'oooo' and 'aahhs'. Minako had snarky grin on her face. She was proud that her party was a success, but was disappointed that Jin had to leave and Kazuya struck someone. She would give him a piece of her mind later. "Minako."

Sano stepped forward. "Hey the party is great."

"Thanks Sanosuke." She smiled. "Glad you could come."

"Thanks."

"MINAKO!" Three girls ran to her. "Quick, Hideki is about to beat his record of 15 hotdogs."

"Ew, but he is cute."

Sano sulked as she walked away with her friends. He liked her, she didn't see him in the same light as he did. He calmly walked down the beach below to see what the fuss was about.

Tai and Yamato laughed as the kid threw up all the hotdogs. They slapped fives to each other. "Man that was a total waste of meat." Chuckled the Kamiya.

Rei , Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes and walked away. "Sora, Mimi, being vegetarian sounds like a good option."

"Ditto." Both girls replied.

Izzy and Miyako stared at the girls' D-Terminal. They had just received a report from T.K. and the others. A mysterious artifact fell from the sky and crashed in Shadow Canyon. Wild and aggressive digimon dwelled their and getting to it would not be easy. Not since alot of them don't take too kindly to humans. Izzy stared at her. "So? Are you going?"

"I can't leave yet. Kaoru is still there and she's spending the night at my house. She doesn't know about the digital world that much. I didn't tell her I'm a digidestined."

"Well….. can you armor digivolve Hawkmon from here?"

"I haven't tried it."

"MagnaAngemon said nothing dangerous is happening, but it should still be treated as a hazard. The next best thing is Gatomon."

"I guess…." She immediately sent Kari a message. "Gatomon can keep an eye on it until we get to the digital world."

"Let's hope nothing happens."

Yamato ran up from behind his girlfriend and picked her up in the air. She giggled in joy as she was swung around. Rei and Mimi and grinned. Perhaps soon it would be turn.

Tai ate a few s'more with Izzy looking disgusted at the amount he ingested. "Geez, can you be anymore of a pig?"

"Dude, Miyako told me you scarfed down 9 of Mimi's brownies." He poked Izzy's stomach. "You lost all eligibility."

The teen genius snorted. "Touche, Kamiya, touché." He leaned in toward Tai. "So when are you going to do….. it?"

"…. I don't know. How about you?"

"I feel the courage to do it…., but not right now. The moment is not right yet."

"Good, we both have missions. Good luck brother."

"You too bro."

They bumped fist and watched on as the fireworks continue to brighten the sky. Their eyes fell on two people of their affection. Tai was slowly beginning to recognize his feelings. Izzy was trying to manifest his courage. Rei Saiba and Mimi Tachikawa will get their romance in the coming future.

-Digital World, Shadow Canyon. 11:00pm-

Gatomon hid herself in a large crack on the side of the wall as she stared at a black object that was just sitting there. It looked like a navy blue chalice with white trimmings around the edge. She watched as a few Pabumon bounded past it.

"Hmm." She thought as she gazed at it. "Night duty was always my strong suit." Her cat like eyes gazed at it.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so things have relatively remained the same... right?


	7. Hotsprings

Digital World, Shadow Canyon, 9:00am-

Gatomon woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Hmm that was a good cat nap."

She yawned and crawled back to the opening of the hole. She had to get back to guarding the chalice…. only it wasn't there.

"WHAT?" She leapt out of her hiding place, slid down the wall, and bounded to the crater that the chalice made. "Where did it go?"

There was nothing that indicated someone was here. She did smell something here, but it was faint. She followed the trail a few feet before it disappeared. She kicked the dirt, feeling a sense of failure on her part.

"Gatomon."

The cat digimon turned around and found Shurimon standing before her. "I assume it is missing?"

"Of course it is. Dagnabbit I failed."

"It's okay, it happens to everyone." He said in calm manner and confident manner. "Let me get you out of here."

The cat digimon nodded and jumped into his arms. A whirlwind leaves wrapped around them. Soon the leaves blocked the vision of anyone who was observing the strange event. The tornado of leaves stopped leaving no trace of the two digimon.

-Monday June 30, 2003. The Izumi Residence, 7:30pm-

The bearer of knowledge glanced up from his computer as Mimi and Tai entered his room. The former dragging the later by his sleeve. The male was looking apprehensive while the female was a highly annoyed.

"What's going on?"

Tai yanked his arm away from his strong gripped friend. The girl sent a glare his way, causing him to recoil. He grasped his composure and turned to the other male in the room. "She came to my house, yelled, and dragged me here against my will. All I got was gibberish since most of her speech was in compressed together."

"hmph."

"You could've made a conference call if you wanted Izzy here." The bearer of courage pointed out.

The teenage girl shrugged. "Oops, but that's not important." She grabbed both of them. "We need to do something that is fabulous."

Izzy shook his head "Fabulous can't exciting."

"Okay… macho."

Tai chuckled. "You need to replace your X with a Y to even say that word."

Mimi stared at him oddly, but then suddenly got the hint. She smirked. "Real funny."

"What brought this on?" Izzy asked as he was wondering why Mimi was here and why she dragged Tai along. In fact his friend was probably at home after they got back from the gym. IT seems that Mimi found him first and dragged him here."

"Well…. Sora, Yamato, Jyou and Jyou's girlfriend are heading to a hotspring this weekend."

"You want to go, but you weren't invited nor are you in a relationship to go."

"Exactly! So… I'm thinking we crash it."

"Hot spring…" Tai mumbled, as if his contemplating about something.

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Izzy. "We'll be invading their privacy."

"Oh come on, the place they're going to is not in the city. It's a mildy forest filled area near Mt. Fuji."

"…" Tai crossed his arms and continued to listen.

"Okay, say you want to go and you surprise them," spoke the red head. "How are they going to react?"

"Surprised?" Mimi answered. "Look I know this may seem selfish, but Sora promised Rei and I a girl's night at a hot spring this summer."

"…" Tai was silent as he started conducting a plan in his head.

"You have all summer, find some other date to go."

"Well…. It's just," She stated pointed had both of her pointer fingers touch each other in a pitiful way. "It wouldn't be the same if she went again and had the experience. She's still in a relationship while mine ended briefly."

"What happened between you and Michael?"

"Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." She grinned her teeth with every word.

He shut his mouth quickly. He didn't want to pry anything else from her if she didn't want to explain. What kind of fight did the two of them get in to?"

"It's settled then." Tai slammed his fist into his opened palm. "We're going to the hot spring."

"We are?" Mimi said with joy.

Izzy opened his mouth to speak, but Tai covered his mouth with his palm. "I know, I know. 'What are you thinking Tai? No hair brain schemes.' But here's the thing. We are going there, plus bring a few more people."

"Oh! I can get Rei and Minako to come."

Tai nodded and turned to Izzy. "You think Sano wants in?"

"He'll jump on it in a heart beep."

"Good, won't they be surprised to see us."

-Digital World, 9:30pm. City of Lights, market area.-

The city of lights.

What can be said about this populated city? The food is good, there are a lot of fun events happening in certain parts of the city. You could fine a good blacksmith to make something  
>personal for you. You could come here and be in a state of relaxation. Mostly the night life is always filled with a neverending fun.<p>

The market zone. Industrial Zone. Quiet zone. The quiet zone is for digimon who want peace and quiet while either reading or taking naps.

Catherine, Floramon, Kari, Gatomon, Miyako, and Hawkmon sat at café while being served drinks by a Coronamon chef. He waved goodbye as he went inside to prepare their meal. Daisuke and the other boys were searching for clues on where the Chalice went. Catherine was not happy.

"I'm worried about him. Daisuke didn't tell me about these dreams until today."

Miyako put her hand on the blonde girl. "That googlehead didn't want to worry you too much. Normally he would be showing off what he knows. He cares."

Kari sipped her drink. "He's been having these small dreams for a while now and then last night he screamed. Jun came and helped him back to sleep."

Hawkmon put down his cup of cocoa. "Tentomon and I theorized that this might be a test for Daisuke and Veemon. The dreams didn't start appearing until Veemon started training. This is just a theory, it might not be true."

"I doubt it is a test," Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "A test wouldn't plague someone like this. He also heard someone cry for help."

"That was when he dozed off when he was with me." The French girl said as she reflected what happened last week. "I wish he would had told me sooner."

"If I know that gogglehead," Said the snarky Miyako. "He probably didn't want to worry you. So he's going to put himself into danger and leave everyone else out. We should help him."

"New York will be his destination," said Gatomon. "Veemon told me they will go there next Monday."

"He's going there by himself. Daisuke will be there a day before Sora. Her tennis tournament starts on Wednesday" said the child of light.

As if a light bulb went on in her head. Catherine jumped up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "I love tennis! It's settled, I'm going!"

Gatomon sweatdropped. "Daisuke seemed to have influenced her."

Floramon sighed. "It's true she started being more hotheaded when he's around."

Catherine realized what she did. Feeling embarrassed, she straightened out her long maroon colored skirt and sat down elegantly. She smiled joyfully. "I mean, I would be delight to encourage Daisuke and watch the various Tennis matches. Hee hee."

The group sweatdropped, even a sophisticated girl like Catherine can have her crazy moments. The purple hair girl seemed to had a thought pop up in her head. "Hey, I have an idea, let's go there right around Sora's tornament. Both of them will be surprised and that knucklehead won't get himself killed."

The child of light agreed. "I guess its settled, we're going to aid Dai."

Everyone at the table were all on board for the trip to New York.

-Quiet Zone of City of Lights-

Daisuke, T.K., Iori, Ken, and their digimon encountered Rosa and another destined named Manuel from Mexico. After talking with them, mostly Ken, they said their goodbyes and went off to another part of the city.

Armadillomon plopped on the grass as smirked. "We should come here more often. No noise or any hustling from the city. Just a calm and quiet place to be lazy Listen, barely any noise. I could go into state of Zen here."

Veemon glanced at Patamon. "Is there a Zenmon?"

"New digimon pop up everyday. I wouldn't be surprised if there is one. I wonder what he would look like."

"Probably a guy wearing robes and going ohhhhmmmmmm." The blue dragon closed his eyes and pressed his palms against each other.

Patamon landed near him and did the same thing. "Oooohmmmm."

Wormmon tilted his head. "Looks like fun." He closed his eyes. "Ohhhmmmm."

Armadillomon walked right up next to them. "Mind if I try? Oooohmmmm."

"Ooooohmmmmm."

The destined males chuckled at their digimon. Such a carefree attitude and it changes when they enter into combat.

Iori turned toward Daisuke. "Any luck about the chalice?"

"No, a source told us to come here. Nothing, not a thing. Just a dead end." The gogglehead kicked the ground. "If I see that Veggimon I'm tie his tentacles in a knot."

T.K. crossed his arms. "We can't think about this now. We were led on a wild goose chase."

"We were stooped," Ken bit his thumb. "If the chalice is like the kind I'm thinking of, then we might be in trouble."

"You mean the kind where Jesus was using in the Last Supper?" Daisuke said flatly. "It has been used by the church because Jesus did it. It can also be used in Pagan rituals.

The group stared at the gogglehead which caused the later to get irritated. "Sometimes you guys are jerks."

"Daisuke, it is just that we didn't expect you to be the type to actually research." Iori pointed out.

"I looked it up. My dream, a random chalice, someone crying for help," He shifted his head back to their digimon who were playing a card game. "This has bad guy plot written all over it. The only thing I have going for me is New York."

"Sometimes there are those who use the chalice for nefarious purposes," Ken said in a matter of fact tone. "They believe in drinking from the blood of your enemies will make you stronger."

Iori took out his D-Terminal. "While we are here we might as well tell the girls where we are. Should they want to come."

"Great idea Iori." settled the bearer of Kindness.

"Tell them to bring goodies." Daisuke.

-20 minutes later-

The girls and Hawkmon approached the group sitting on the field. The four digimon started to meditate again. The female digimon and Hawkmon couldn't help, but sweatdropped. Catherine gave Daisuke a muffin. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Cath." He smiled and took it.

Gatomon frowned. "No word on the chalice?"

"No," shared the former emperor. "We found nothing of the sort. A dead end."

An irate Miyako kicked the dirt, "So nothing? That's just great, some digimon took it and we are left with the crumbs." She sighed. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"We chill here for a while." Daisuke fell backwards. "This is the quiet zone after all."

"Quiet or not, I'm keeping watch." Gatomon strolled in another direction.

Catherine laid back next the gogglehead. "Might as well."

Kari walked forward and sat next to the bearer of hope. She scooted close to him so they would touch each other. "

"Fantastic." Miyako solemnly strolled next to Ken. "The only thing we are doing is just resting, while that jerk runs off with chalice. They might be performing sick and twisted rituals."

"Like a cure for the acne on your face." Daisuke joked.

"Or a cure for your brainlessness!" she roared.

"Stop you two," Kari butted in. "Don't fight right now."

Veemon looked up. "You two could be brother and sister in an alternate universe."

"Yeah and Ken and Iori could be brothers in another lifetime." Patamon added.

"Sounds like that would be the most terrific time for them." said Iori's digimon

"I wholeheartedly agree." said the worm digimon.

They went back to their card game, causing everyone to sigh. Floramon went up to join them. The day continue on for them as they continued to enjoy the peace and quiet.

-In an unknown dimension-

"WHAT!"

"My lord, the chalice is gone. She took it."

"That feline brat! Find her!"

"She took an experiment transport device. She could have gone to the digital world. Now that we know that it works it will take a while for us to make another one."

"There is no doubt she will concealing herself, but she underestimated me. I have something can track her. Without the chalice the ritual cannot be complete. My visions have been getting vivid. The warriors of destiny are coming and one of them has the Ulforce. I must get it back so I can slay them.

-Digital World, Rising Falls, Monday, June 30. 10:00m

She was hungry. She had no idea when she was going to eat, but she had too soon. She was 4 feet tall and looked a bit human, but had grey skin. She had cat like ears and a grey tail. Her eyes were navy blue in color and she donned a silver body. This was the standard uniform for her people in her world.

Her _world._

She was glad she risked her life to escape. She was glad she was in possession of this cup… this weapon. If that monster drinks from this… no he will not.

If she finds that human.

That human with the goggles from her dreams. If he exists then that human can help. Help her free everyone and kill that demon. She needed rest.

She collapsed on the road while in front of two digimon who looked like they just had happy hour. One was a brown re-colored Gatomon called Mikemon and the other was a Gotsumon. One of them hiccupped and stared at her like an idiot. In his line of vision he thought he saw 3 of her.

Obviously these two were off. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask…. Right?

"My name is Natsu. Can I stay with you for a while?"

-At a hotspring's inn near Mt. Fuji. Saturday, July 5, 11:05am-

A lush grassy landscape, it was nature at its finest. Standing here and smelling the air, Yamato stood outside near the building as he sniffed and enjoyed the fresh air. Being away from the city has its perks. The only other place where air was fresh is the digital world. He doubt Naru wanted to go there.

Sora walked up beside him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Spacing out again?"

"I don't space out."

"Yesterday you stared across the street at a guitar. You said something about the design and then dribbled on from there."

The blonde teen shrugged. "You wouldn't understand, that guitar will look great in my hands. The minute I play it, I will be in heavne." Yamato chucked. "Then I will complete the path of man high on music."

"High on music…. Are on something?"

"No."

"Hey you two!"

Both of them turned around to face Jyou and Naru carrying their luggage. The blue haired future physician. "You two should've came back and grabbed your own stuff."

Naru patted him on the back. "Easy Jyou."

The blue haired teen sighed. "Seriously."

The bearer of friendship rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry man. We'll take out stuff."

"Good."

After that scenario ended, the group of 4 went inside the building and Jyou went up to the front desk. The hotspring in design was old fashion. It was like those expensive and crowded buildings you would see in the city. This was a one story building for people who wanted to be near the country. There was an area out back where the hotspring had a fence that separated the males from the females. There was also a hiking trail for people who feel like experiencing nature. This place was nice, relaxing and peaceful.

But it

The blonde teenager mouths dropped as he stared at a person with the familiar brown forest hair while having a big smile on his face. He waved to him as they entered. "Hey Yamato."

The blonde pointed at him. "What are YOU doing here?"

"It's part of the contract man. Don't worry about."

"What contract?" The blonde teen glared

Tai shrugged. "I don't know man, sometimes I feel like my life is like a story and I have to be where the action is. Of course I can't do that with my supporting cast."

"We are not your supporting cast." The blonde smacked his face with his palm. Otherwise this known as the facepalm.

Sora walked forward. "Supporting cast eh?" She smiled slyly. "Who's your main love interst."

"Madonna…. When she was younger and at her prime."

Suddenly the red head girl felt the urge to do what she saw in anime. Fall to the floor in disbelief while being comical. She stood silent for awhile unti another voice came about!"

"SORA!"

Mimi ran toward her and tackled her to the ground. "HEY!"

"MIMI!" The bearer of love pushed her friend off her. What's going on? Why are you and Tai here?"

"Well… "

"So you thought you could come up here without us?"

All eyes turned to a teenager with spiky black hair. He was advancing toward them with a smirk on his face and with aura of determination. The earth trembled at his presence, the birds sang his for his glory, Mt fuji started crumbling. The rocks from the mountain started falling on unsuspecting people, killing 30 people and injuring 20. The stars themselves started to align and cause a chain of events of utmost terror.

Actually none of that happened.

It was just Sano.

Run for your lives.

He pointed dramatically at the group of people. "Let no one here forget that I, SANOSUKE KUWABARA, have made it to a place men fantasize about everyday since they first heard knowledge." He pumped up his fist in the air. "This is truly one of the greatest days of my life."

Every stared at him for awhile. The blonde teenager grabbed the bearer of courage by the collar and pointed at the black haired teen. "HIM TOO?"

"Yep."

The bearer of knowledge walked up and patted him on the back. "Feeling okay?

"Yeah," Sano formed a sly smile. "Truly is a man's dream."

"You will see no one naked." muttered Rei whom blushed.

A black cloud appeared over the raven haired teen's head as he started to pout. "Awe."

Yamato facepalmed, he tried to reassure them that things are not going crazy. There is nothing to do to warrant everyone here to go nuts. Except is they had the idea to peer in to the girl's side of the hotspring… wait."

"Who paid for it and did you guys take the train?"

"Actually." Tai smirked. "Jun and Jyou's brother, Shin, dropped us and paid for us. Actually we all pitched in and paid while Jun and Shin paid the rest. They're not here right now."

"So it's just the six of you that came. You didn't bring Daisuke or Kari or anyone else?"

"No, Daisuke is in the digital world with Veemon. He's meeting Michael tonight." A serious expression appeared on his face. "He collapsed when he entered the digital world today."

"What? Why"

"Don't know, he got flashes and though he saw a catgirl or something. Whatever it is, it's in the digital world now. So the others are there to make sure nothing happens. If things get bad. We bring Omegamon."

"If Omegamon fails?"

Tai shrugged. "Figure out something else." A smile curled up on his face. "For now, let's have some fun."

Yamato frowned. "Dang it."

-recreation room, 12:00pm-

Sora sat on the couch trying to figure out what happened earlier. It was going to be until tomorrow morning. It was to help her relax before she went to American on Wednesday for the Tennis Tournament. She started rubbing her head when she saw Sano and Izzy walk in. Then 4 of her friends plus Sano and Minako came by. She watched the two of them participate in a game of table tennis.

She felt someone sit by her and saw her blonde boyfriend putting her arm around her. Well… it wasn't bad, but…

"I talked it over with Tai, no shenanigans." The blonde teen reassured her. "The thing when you put Mimi and Tai together you get the reincarnated forms of Bonnie Clyde. Remember that time the two of them had that hairbrained scheme when they found out that famous actor from America came to visit?"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, the two of them became a janitor. At least they got close enough to her before their cover was blown."

"And banned from the downtown amphitheater for a year."

She snuggled up close to him. "Yeah, but that was the last time they teamed up to accomplish something. Of course I can think of a few times where you and Izzy joined Tai in his charades.

"Only a few."

"When you guys tried to create a device that could chop food faster."

The blonde winced at the thought, it was 3 years ago and their great idea involved a lot of cutting tools hooked to a machine. The end result cut his and Izzy's hair off while Tai kept his somehow. Needless to say they vowed to never do stuff like that again. "Yeah, but I don't want to be reminded of it." He saw the bearer of knowledge and sidekick finish up their game and leave the room while said sidekick had his head down since he lost the game. He had an idea. "Wanna game?"

Sora smiled evily. "Sure, I can kick your butt Ishida."

"You tennis skills are no match for me Takenouchi."

-lunch area-

It was a large area, but it was big enough for about 30 people. So far there were 10 and 4 of them were Tai , Rei, Jyou, and Naru.

Tai sat his tray down pluck his spoon into some buttered corn. He looked at it and shrugged. "Hmm I wonder if this is margarine and not butter?"

"You care about if it's margarine or not?" asked Naru.

"Of course." Tai took a bite of the corn. He chew it around slowly trying to taste the flavor and swallowed it. "It's butter. Naru butter is the real deal while margarine is to fake that it should never be in existence."

"Uh huh, what's the deal with your hair?"

"Yes, my hair is natural. It got that way on its own. I don't trim since it stops growing once it reached its peak."

The blue haired doctor tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yep, but the interesting thing is… " He stared at them with a serious look. "I don't have chest hair."

"I don't think we need to know that." Naru muttered.

A giggle escaped from Rei's mouth. "All of that went to your head."

"Yeah, but if my dad is any indication expect back hair in the future."

Rei started forming a smile. "My dad has back hair, so I wouldn't mind."

Naru smirked and adjusted her glasses. A sparkle came about as her smile broadened on her face. Images started popping her head as she starting scheming on how to put these two together. Fortunately her boyfriend caught this and grabbed her hand.

A mere shake of his head caused the girl to calm down before she initiated her love connection game. She grunted and leaned back in her chair. She started listening to the conversation while thinking about the other dynamic duo.

Koushirou and Mimi

The last time she tried to pair up someone, they broke up three days later. Actually she didn't do a background check on the girl that much. Being part of a cult does tend to draw unwanted attention, especially if said cult worshipped a long dead jazz singer.

-On the left side of the facility. 12:30pm-

"ACHOO!" sneezed the green haired female

"Bless you. Ya know, whenever you sneeze, someone is obviously talking about you behind your back."

"Probably some pervert." Minako rubbed her nose and sat down on the bench. The two of them were 15 feet from the building as the admired a garden planted with many different types of flowers. This area was surrounded by a fence. No trespassing "If only I can punch them using telekinesis."

"Nah," the bearer of sincerity watched a snail crawling on the fence. "See that?"

"It's a snail."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"It's a snail on the fence."

"You can stop now," She returned to focus on the snail . "I feel sorry for it. Taking a long time to get from point A to point B. Such the dull and miserable life of a snail."

"Dull, yes…. Miserable you can count it. It may a take a day or two for him to get off. I don't know much about snails though."

"Me either."

"If you put salt on them they shrivel." came the voice of Sano.

Mimi looked to her left and saw Izzy beside her while Mina noticed Sano to her right. Sano took a bite out of his sandwich and watched the snail kept on crawling. "As of right now, this is what life is. Living the moment."

"The moment? The snail is just crawling."

"Ah, ah Lady Mina." Sano waved the index finger. "Living the moment and enjoying life to the fullest, even when it is in the comfort of friends." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Each step should be enjoyed just for being alive." finished the bearer of knowledge.

"Each step I take is one step toward is getting my face plaster in Hollywood. That snail there is going to get his face among the other snails as the first cross the fence. He'll be the admiration among the snails."

"Then someone else will get that fame by cross from one side of the in to another," Mimi remarked. "Then he'll be King of the snails."

"Or Queen." Minako glanced at it. "For all we know it could be pregnant or something."

Then a bird swooped in, grabbed the snail and took off.

"No it's a bird's dinner now." Izzy watched as the bird flew toward a tree. "You will never know when your life will get shorten."

"That's farthest he'll ever go in this lifetime." chuckled the black haired teen.

-Digital World, Rising Falls 2:00pm-

"Natsu!" The brown feline leapt on the roof of the house.

The feline girl turned around. "Yeah?"

"My buddy and I will head out. We'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

"If you… do leave. Do you mind leaving a note?"

"Already did, but I waiting for those humans you told me about."

"Eh, they and their partners don't really come here that much. Astamon scares them off someone times. He doesn't do it literally, he just says something about fighting and they run off."

"Why?"

"Other than the 12, the rest of the chosen rarely went past Champion. When they do they don't have the experience to fight him," He shrugged. "He's not ruling with an iron fist so they chosen aren't obligated to fight him. The child of light tends to avoid this place," He jumped off. "Later."

"Bye." They were nice, nicer than the people back home. Her people back home weren't mean, they were just filled with grim and despair. She hadn't been attacked yet. She could sense that someone made it here a day ago, so she had to leave soon. This Astamon had been laying his territory and no one had challenged him. She figured that whoever was tailing her wouldn't capture her yet. Astamon and had left town on business and he would come after anyone who would disturb his territory.

For now she will keep watch and listen for any humans.

Unfortunately for her, she was being watched by two figures. With Astamon out of town they would sweep in and catch her.

-Real World, recreation room.-

Mimi and Izzy were playing table tennis after Sano decided he didn't feel like playing anymore and left the room for parts unknown. That left the two of playing a game and seeing who was better at it. The bounced after flying over the net toward the girl. She hit the ball as it flew over the net and over toward her opposition. Said opposition hit the ball quick to win a score.

"That's one point for me."

"Yeah sure, I'll get ya next time."

Nothing really exciting.

Wait.

Mimi hit ball hard enough and struck the person behind the bearer of knowledge. This person was just walking by them, minding his own business while drinking from a water bottle. Not a care in the world. The ball hit him in forehead, which surprised him. He spat the water out causing it to hit a woman on the couch. Said one glared at the man and kicked in the sensitive area. He hit floor while whining in pain. The woman looked at the floor and noticed the white table tennis ball. She picked it up and shifted her focus to where Mimi and Izzy are.

Actually the were there. They quickly left as soon as the man spat his water out and onto her. She didn't get a good look at their faces, but she saw their backs at the door as the escaped. They were male and female. She snorted.

"Brats."

-Mt Fuji inn-

Sano watched from the corner as Rei and Minako were talking. He didn't like this. Where was the root? His nick name for Tai because of his big hair. It was decided that he would try to get these four closer together or die trying. This means he needed to get Minako away.

He frowned. He needed someone to go over there and.

"Sanosuke."

"AH!"

He jumped up and turned around. He came face to face with Sora. He sighed in relief. "Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You're spying on Rei and Minako."

"Who says I'm spying?"

"You're stalking Minako?"

"How dare you accuse me of something I'm not doing." He acted offended… kind of. "You'll hear from my lawyer."

"You don't have one."

"Then… I'm going to find some garlic."

He walked away leaving Sora confused. In his mind. Garlic + Yamato = nothing for Sora. GENIUS

-Real World. Mt Fuji hotspring, 8:00pm-

A splash water was heard as Mimi plopped in and cooed at the warm of the water. "Feels so nice."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but seriously. Mimi."

"It was partly Tai's idea, but I went along with it. It won't happen again."

"You sure? Before you moved to America, You, Tai, and Yama snuck into an R rated movie dressed as a pimp and midget girlfriend?"

"…" Mimi scratched her head. "Yeah…."

A chuckle escaped from Naru's lips. "Really? Got any more tales."

Mimi snorted. "Tai and I teamed up who knows how many times. Some were good and legal like the one during Christmas

"Christmas?" Rei perked up. "What happened during Christmas."

"Tai and I saved Christmas," Mimi stood up triumphantly letting everyone in the bath see her figure. Naru started pouting and wondered how a junior high student could develop early. Rei was interested on how they saved Christmas."

"How?" asked the brown haired female.

"We reunited his parents."

"Izzy helped." added the bearer of love.

"Of course he did. He found the guy's address."

-meanwhile in the boy's bath-

"That kid's Christmas was saved." Tai crossed his arms and nodded.

Yamato scratched his chin. "So…. That one time where I wasn't involved you guys succeeded."

"I helped a bit." Izzy smiled, but his face turned sour. "Then they broke up after New Years."

Tai plopped down into the water and grumbled something unintelligent. His eyes darted to the wall that blocked the woman's bath and the back at the group.

"You know what would be interesting?"

"No." Yamato spoke flatly.

"Okay… in a situation like this I may suggest it."

Sano shrugged and observed the wall. "Besides, the whole thing is made out of stone and 30 feet tall."

"Obviously we can't do anything…" Tai started pondering. "The shenanigans that will ensure would kill us all in a slow and painful death."

"Plus." added Yamato. "They will revive us and kill us again. Of course. There are 3 people in this room who would do it. You, Sano and I…. maybe Izzy."

"Why would I risk getting killed?"

"Because you are a man." Sano clenched his fist as he stood out the bath. "A man risks his life, sanity, and dignity for the pursuit of happiness. To get that happiness we will have to get down and dirty."

"Exactly." Tai nodded. "Either we do or we don't."

"But Tai, wouldn't that decrease your chances of getting Rei?" smirked the bearer of knowledge.

Tai snorted and glared at him. "Yeah, I know." He started reflecting on what might happen in there

_Rei held out some body oil. "Sora, Mimi would you kindly ru-._

"TAI!" yelled the blonde. "STOP!"

"Sorry man." He smirked. "Don't know what came over me." He started getting out of the bath. "I'm getting out to change."

A frown curled on Sano's face. "You're upset you couldn't see the girls' naked?" He got up as well. "I'll join you."

The bearer of knowledge got up as well. "I might as well too."

The forest for hair teen held up a peace sign as he and other two started to leave. "Peace."

The teenage wolf sent a glare to the future doctor's direction. "They left, what do you want to do now?"

"I wondering why we are here in first place?"

"… Good point."

They too got out of the hot spring, never to step foot in one again.

-girls bath-

Minako started laughing. The bearer of sincerity wasn't amused. "It wasn't that funny."

The green haired girl calmed down. "Seriously, you and Tai should start a detective agency or some kind agency where you do odd jobs and solve weird mysteries. The time where you 'saved' Christmas was a start. All those other times were selfish."

"I don't know." Naru chimed in. "All of those seem to be spur in the moment and were not thinking thoroughly. Other times we were…. Kou helped mostly."

"How many times has Koushirou helped?" questioned the green haired girl.

"A few times, but Naru," The valley girl smiled sweetly, but had little bit a darkness in it. Something that caused Sora's eyebrows to twitch. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I listen to classical music."

"Oh…. Really?"

"I know. I'm not an adult. It's the new age, I should be listen to more pop and rock and such." She sighed. "It's not like it's the norm or anything."

Minako raised a brow. "She does look more civilized and proper."

"I think its safe to say that Jyou found someone who isn't too wild."

"Wild?" Naru looked offended. "I do enjoy the occasional Rugby game and I tried to get Jyou to sign up for a game or two. Unfortunately he's not as beefy as the others."

Sora and Mimi glanced at one another for a minute and laughed. Rei was confused and Minako stood silent as the two girls continued. It was safe to say that Jyou will never play Rugby as long as he lived…. Maybe when there is something on the line, but he will never play it…. unless it's a life or death situation.

-outside. 11:00pm-

"No full moon, no werewolves." Sano muttered as he, Tai, Izzy and Rei started walking along the trail."

"Like we need were wolves." Rei muttered. "There's not such thing."

"Yamato's digimon can turn into a werewolf like being. We call it WereGarurumon."

"Really? Remind me to peg our blonde companion to show me his digimon."

"We'll do it later." Spoke the teen genius. "Should we be walking along here at night?"

"You scared of some chainsaw wielding, hook wearing, serial killer that has the soul of Jason running up to kill you?"

"No," The teen yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"Then why didn't you stay back at the building?" asked the bearer of courage

"I wasn't tired until just now. How was I supposed to know? I'm not the one who consumed a lot Mountain Dew."

"No, but you head is thirst for knowledge, that keeps you awake right?" Tai smirked and looked at Rei. He put his arm around her. "What do you think?"

"Me? I think we should head back in a little while."

Tai chuckled. "Are you scared of sword wielding weregeist?"

The brown haired female rolled her eyes. "Now you are making stuff up. What is a weregeist?"

"Half Werewolf, half poltergeist, all evil," Sano shuddered as looked around. "Nothing creeps the soul out as something that will come out and kill you, possess you, and then eat you."

"Now you are being afraid by your own stories." Tai grinned at him

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NO!" Rei grabbed both of their ears. "I can't have you guys behave like children. Not right now."

At that moment a twig snapped, resulting everyone to jump and search for the source of the noise.

"It's probably nothing." Izzy reassured, but he himself wasn't feeling so sure right now.

"Are there wolves up here?" The female of the group moved near to the male of her interest.

"or bears…" Sano muttered. "No matter how manly we are, the bears will decrease our manhood… literally."

"They are basically walking tanks. We don't have weapons."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET MAUL ED AND MAIMED AND EATEN AND CASTRATED!" Sano howled. Rei covered his mouth and shh'd him.

"That's enough Sanosuke. We turn around head back. No more ghost stories."

Tai chuckled. "We could tell about the story of guy haunting this area. Killed by falling from Mt. Fuji."

Izzy scoffed. "Never heard of that one. Once again you are making things up."

"Do you want me to hum the Halloween theme?"

The bearer of knowledge paled. "No." He then grinned. "But do you want me to quote Freddy Kruger?"

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"So who would win? Michael Meyers or Freddy?" Sano asked.

"Meyers is a psychopath, Freddy is a guy who could come back to life from over and over again. No contest."

"Let's not talk about okay. Stuff like that creeps me out."

"Seriously, Rei? You and I used to watch those scary movies and you were a fan of the Omen."

She harrumphed. "Not after watching Scream I didn't."

"That was parody or horror movies."

*Snap*

"SCREW THIS NOISE!" Sano turned around a blitzed down the path toward the inn. The bearer of knowledge decided to not take any chances and ran after him leaving Tai and Rei alone.

"It's probably nothing. Probably some harmless animal."

"Maybe, but," She grabbed his arm. "I don't really feel safe right now."

"I'll kick whatever comes our way."

Rei turned around where the two teen males ran off. "Perhaps we should head back. Don't you think."

"Might as well."

They started walking back to the inn as the girl paced closer to the teenage male.

"Not even a parody of a scary movie?"

"If it's not gruesome and just for laughs… then yeah."

"Great, I have something 'Scream if you know what I did last summer…. It's okay."

"Not that great?"

"I give it 3 goggles out of 5."

She lightly punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

-lobby-

Mimi watched as both Izzy and Sano ran back in. Sano ran past her while the teen genius stopped in front of her and gathered his bearings.

"Hey…"

"Hi…. What happened?"

"We heard some noises," He picked himself up. "So we ran back." He realized something. "Tai and Rei are out there."

"Oh? Why didn't you wait for them."

"…."

She shrugged. "Let's wait here until they get back."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Did you all do anything besides walking."

"Scary movies in general."

"Eh? I'm sorry that's not my department…"

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Independent, drama, and romance."

The bearer of knowledge raised a brow. "Independent? I didn't think you like that stuff."

"You will be surprised by a few things that I like," She formed a sly smile. "I'm not just all beauty, I do have interest outside of shopping and such." She giggled.

-Digital World Rising Falls. 12:00 am-

Daisuke and Veemon waited near the digiport for Michael to arrive. They stopped by the Numemon village with Iori, Armadillomon, T.K., and Patamon to make calm down a few Numemon. The boy carried three duffel bags that had his clothes and other necessities. After a while they found two figures approaching them.

Michael Washington and Betamon looked dejected. They were here so late because his digimon had a poker tournament. He lost miserably resulting the digital partner to scowl all the way to the nearest port.

The gogglehead waved. "Yo."

"Hey Daisuke."

"You two don't look so good.

The blonde nodded. "Betamon lost his poker game. Lost my stereo too. I can't get it back now."

"That's not good, sorry man."

Veemon patted the aquatic monster. "It happens."

Said monster sighed and walked toward the monitor. "I want to go and leave this behind me. I also need to work on my skills."

"I can help."

"V… no. You're skills are below average."

The blue monster left eye twitched. "Hn

Daisuke raised his D3. "Let's go. Digi port opened."

Without warning a blur plowed into the group of four just as the bright flash of erupted from the monitor. As the light engulfed the group of three were transported into the real world. When the light died down two figures leapt from the roof and stared at the screen. Their bodies were covered head to toe with brown cloaks. One look like to be 9 foot tall being while the other was shorter.

"BAH! We missed."

"Hn."

"Lord Barbamon is not going to like this."

"No, she's been transported to the world with those hairless apes. How I loathe the humans."

"So that's what he was? Bah once our lord has what wants then their world will kneel before him."

"Right, let's establish a link back in Shadow Canyon. That's only place where we can actually communicate with him."

The bigger one agreed and the two blitzed away before anyone could see them.

Next chapter begins the Sumer Battle arc. It's going to be short. Probably 3 or 4 chapters. Will I focus on the Tennis Tournament? No, not that much. I don't know anything about Tennis.

On a later note, I think Shin is Jim in the dub. But then I learned he has two brothers. So it might be Shuu. However, that means the dub fused the two brothers together. What's the point of having two brothers and only show one in the first adventure and the second in the second adventure. Both his brothers and his father could've showed up and watched youngest Kido fly off in the sky in the first series.

No wonder the second season had plot holes and such. It's not the dub's fault, it's the fault of the way the Japan handles their programs. Dagomon, Demon, Dark Ocean and such.

As soon as the first season ended in Japan the second season came on a week after it ended. So if they took the time and waited 3 to 6 months in between then the second could've been an awesome season. But you know them, if they wait too long another program would take it's place like something that lasts 300 episodes.

Whatever… screw the universe.


	8. Summer Battle

-New York, Washington Residence, Michael's room. Saturday 11 am-

Michael's computer started room blinked for a few seconds and then the digital gate was unlocked. Finally a bright flash of light shined throughout the room as it shot the group of the computer. When the light died down, five figures were piled on each other with Daisuke at the bottom and Betamon at top.

"Will you guys get off me?" He groaned

"This just made my day." The aquatic digimon got off of the strange digimon. The strange digimon jumped off and backed in to the wall. She looked scared and confused. Daisuke, Veemon, and Michael picked themselves while staring at their stowaway.

The gogglehead rubbed his chin. "Okay, who are you and why did you crash into us?"

"I-I'm sorry, I saw you guys and I got excited. I have never seen a human before."

"Never?" questioned Veemon. "Where were you when the Emperor invaded?"

"Emperor?" She was confused. "Who is that? Why did he invade?"

The group gasped, everybody in the digital world heard of the emperor. Ken only tried to conquer those in Azulongmon's territory and never got to expand, but everybody over heard of his exploits, but never got a good look at him. So it was safe to say everybody they thought the emperor was dead which meant Ken was free to roam whenever he wanted to.

Unfortunately it sparked anti-human ideals among some digimon. Shadow Canyon was one of them. A chosen from Hawaii was in Shadow Canyon nearly got kill by a raving group of Pumpkinmon. Luckily Silphymon and JewelBeemon saved the kid and his partner before any harm could come to them.

So like the human world. There were categories.

I like humans, I'm curious, I hate them, and indifference.

Daisuke frowned. "You're a digimon right?"

"Yes, but my ancestors were from the digital world."

Betamon growled. "You're from the Dark Ocean. Quick! Get her before they get Hikari."

Veemon shook his head. "I doubt she's from there."

"EEE!" She squeaked. "You mean the ancient Dark King? There is a legend about him and the Avatar of light. Should they mate, everything will be lost."

The gogglehead was given description on what the evil from the dark looked like along with the rest. A giant tentacle monster that had a nearly an identical appearance to Cthuhlu. Actually had a squid like face. If that creep wrapped his… um tentacles on Kari he'll destroy him. "Okay can you please explain to us why you are here? What happened?"

"You have goggles!" She warped in front of the boy in the blink of an eye. Said boy fell over in shock. "You're that human from my dreams."

"Dreams?" He blushed. "I am charming and good looking. Much better looking than Takeru."

Michael chuckled, then he got serious. "Look you can explain everything to these guys. I have to go meet some friends. I'll be back in the evening."

"But it's night!" said Natsu.

"Um… no. I'll explain later. There is a time difference. The sun is out in America while in the digital world it's night. Daisuke can explain everything to you."

THUD!

The cat girl fell down, a while later they heard her snoring. Everyone sighed.

Daisuke frowned. "Now what? Who knows how long she sleeps. Dude this is stupid."

"Easy Daisuke, she's obvious tired." He looked at his watch. "Look I'll see you later. Dad is home and I already inform you here. He can probably show you around New York." Michael said as he left his room. Daisuke looked at the group before him and sighed. "Well….. good thing I brought something to entertain me with."

He looked at the sack she was carrying. The urge to find what it was slowly overcoming him. He had no idea who she was or why she came here. That sack could be a clue. He reached over and picked up the sack.

"Well?" Veemon smiled brighten. "There might be joke books in there."

"Or money." Dollar signs flashed in Betamon's eyes. "I could win back Michael's stereo and if there is enough I could also buy a super soaker."

"Greedy gets your nowhere. Besides it's probably something personal like a diary or the location of her birth mark."

Betamon shook his head. "Digimon don't have birthmarks."

Daisuke frowned. "Whatever." He stared at the girl for a bit. "I don't know, but her voice sounded familiar. There was some girl with cat ears from my dreams."

The blue dragon narrowed his eyes. "We are going to have to interrogate her." He lost his serious expression. "If she's a new friend we can have fun."

The boy nodded. His gut was telling him to trust her, but his gut was also telling him to expect danger soon. He yawned and plopped on Michael's bed. He closed his eyes. "I'm taking a nap you guys, wake me up when she wakes up."

"Will do!" both monsters chimed.

* * *

><p>-Japan, near Mt. Fuji. A hotsprings inn, 1:00 am-<p>

Tai's eyes shot open. He was on the couch of his room and looked at the two beds where Sano and Izzy slept. They drew straws and he got the short end of the stick. He didn't care, nothing to bad about it. He didn't know why he just woke up. Sleep would return soon and it was creeping up on him. He reflected about what happened a few hours ago. He walked Rei back to the inn and it was pretty nice. A full moon was so it was easy to joke about werewolves and such.

However, unlike some people she stood close to him like two inches from him and she found every opportunity to punch and laugh at his cruddy jokes. He returned the favor by petting her head in she acted like she was purring. It was great, he found out she like various pop music from various countries. She mostly like pop music from France and here. Her nose crinkled when she laughed and she squeaked whenever she was surprised.

His female companion was curious about certain things and seemed to have an interest with Irish culture. He didn't know why she just did.

"No!"

He looked toward the left bed and saw the bearer of knowledge squirming.

"No!"

He frowned. What kind of dream was he having.

"No! It is you who will kneel. I am King Izumi of Omnivania and you will be punished for spiking the punch."

Perfect Blackmail material, next time he will bring a camera.

"There's a bird on the table. FREE THAT BIRD!" yelled Sano.

A camera and a tape recorder.

* * *

><p>-New York, Washington household, 3:30pm-<p>

"DAISUKE! DAISUKE!"

The gogglehead sat up quickly and punched his opponent… he punched the air. Realizing there was none at the end of his fist he turned around and saw Veemon and Betamon staring at him. He watched as the catgirl yawned and stretched. She licked her lips and turned to face the trio. She waved sweetly at them.

"Hi!"

Daisuke jumped up from the bed and advanced toward the girl. He sat down in front of her and crossed his arms. "All right umm. Cathumon?"

"My name is Natsu."

"Natsu? What kind of digimon are you? Why did you ram into us?"

"I'm a descendent from Gatomon."

"Gatomon?" The blue dragon smirked. "Gatomon would love you, she wouldn't think of you as a…. copycat like the Mikemon."

"Anyway," Daisuke interrupted before resuming. "You said something about not being from the digital world, about me and my goggles. Where are you from and how come you never heard of humans or at least the emperor."

"I'm from a dimension known as the Shadow Dimension. Long ago our '_lord' _fought against the four beasts who dominated the digital world. He and my ancestors were banished from the digital world. After a while he would lament for the next century and devote to find ways to get out of that world. After a while he has been making himself comfortable and uses the domain for his stupid uses. That was a very long time ago."

"All of you adapted and gained human like characteristics." Betamon pondered.

Daisuke frowned. He figured evolution must've played apart, but…. Izzy and Ken can figure this out.

"With his rule came problems. Everyone has been stuck in despair, depression, any word you could think of. Days and nights my people roam the streets. They accept their way of life and curse the ones who brought them there."

"Do you?"

She frowned. "Yes, but I know the reason. He kills people who disobey him and had his soldiers and servants commit heinous acts. Rape, murder, mutiliations, burning, gnashing teeth, stomping heads, bribes. Anything. Granny was killed for just being at the wrong place at the wrong time and her head was placed on display. A week later her remains were deleted. Grandma told me stories that were passed down even before they were banished. From what I remember our '_lord'_ came and slaughtered the previous king and his men because he thought they were the chosen of destiny."

She paused for a bit before she continued.

"After that he turned our city into a place of corruption. Then the four beast came along with their servants and fought against him. It was a difficult battle and they were all tired from a previous dreadful battle. So the four beasts used their power to banish us and him to that horrible world. Why did they banish us too?"

She clenched her fist. Daisuke frowned. Azulongmon wouldn't just banish him, he would destroy them. Didn't they have enough power? Why did they banish the civilians? They were only stuck in the middle. Zhuqoamon was the kind who would use any means necessary. Baihumon… well he wanted to get the job done. The flying two headed tortoise would probably bore them to death with his stories. Daisuke didn't know the answer and didn't want to say anything that could hurt her feelings anymore.

"I heard more stories." She continued. "A prophet told tales of you guys. She told us what you looked like and how you were chosen. She also told us how digimon would be paired up with you humans. Through their unity they would vanquish all threats. That's when I wanted to be a chosen digimon. I want to be partnered up with a human. Everyone called the prophet a false one and cursed her. She was burned at the stake."

Daisuke and the two digimon grimaced.

"Before she died, she came up to me in the crowd and touched my forehead. That's when I started to getting glimpses of you and your world once a week." She smiled. "I held on to that belief, I held onto hope that someday I would be chosen to be a partner to a human. That I would help vanquish threats."" The touched her heart. "The more I did the more I felt positive."

She looked sadly at Veemon and Betamon. "You two are lucky to have humans."

"Kicking the butts of jerks can't be all you want." spoke the gogglehead.

"I want to feel loved." She said as tears roamed down her face. "The love of my family is false and forgotten. All they know is lust. I just want to know what love is."

Suddenly Sora came to the boy's head. He would have to introduce her to the girl when she came here. However there was something he could offer her right now.

"Natsu." He held out his hand. "This is called a handshake. I can offer you friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "From here on out we're friends."

She looked at his hand and analyzed it. She gulped and slowly and steadily lifted hers. Inch by inch, friendship was a word, but no one used it to its fullest. Mostly everyone backstabbed her. She could trust this boy. She grasped his head. "Thank you… um."

"Daisuke Motomiya."

"Daisukemotomiya."

"Just Daisuke is fine."

"Nice story."

Everyone turned around when Michael came into the room while carrying four bags of fast food. Veemon and Betamon launched themselves at him and grabbed two of the bags. He was lucky his hand did get cut off. He tossed a bag at Daisuke and handed the other to Natsu. "Here I got food for you two."

"Thanks man, but how much did you here?"

"When you talked about a prophet, I didn't hear the rest."

"No big, I will give you some cliff notes."

The cat girl reached in to the bag and pulled out a box of fries. She looked at them for a bit and pulled out one of them. She stuck it in her mouth and chewed. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Meow, this is delicious." She poured the contents in her mouth. She reached into the bag and pulled out a burger. She quickly unwrapped it and took a bite. Mmm meat. Gotsumon and Mikemon were vegetarian and only served stuff such as.. um tofu and soy? Yeah."

Ignoring the last comment the gogglehead stared at her bag. "So are you going to unpack your things from your bag?"

"Huh?" She glanced at the bag and frowned. "Oh…" She reached down and unzipped it. "There another reason why I came here." She pulled out a blue cup. The same object that crashed in Shadow Canyon and ended up missing the next day. "Is this."

Veemon gawked. "That's the chalice we were looking for. It crashed in Shadow Canyon."

"Strange." Daisuke rubbed his chin. "We didn't see you there."

"The residents…. were not friendly and since I looked too human for their taste I ran."

"Then you came back and got it. Easily understandable."

"Then why do you have it?" inquired the blonde American.

"He was going to use it to gain power. He was going to drink from it and gain a high level of evolution." She shivered. "He announced that there will be a ceremony and many will be chosen to be sacrifice."

"I don't understand the cup." said the green aquatic creature. "Look at the size of it. How much blood does he need?"

"Not blood, liquefied data."

"How do you turn data into liquid." The gogglehead gazed at his blonde companion who only shrugged.

"I was next… I thought I was. He told us about a device he created that would transport them to and from worlds."

"How did you know?"

"He told us, a lot of us are so into despair he didn't think anyone would sabotage anything. Except when I came along. There are hardly any guards and no one is stupid enough to challenge his authority."

"Is this all?"

"Yes…"

"Daisuke tell the others."

"Right," He took out his D-Terminal and began typing away. "They won't get this until." He pressed send and put his electronic contraption away. "Liquid data, things get weirder and weirder."

"What do we do now?" Veemon crossed his arms. "I don't want to get cooped up here."

"Hmm… for now we can make herself at home," suggested the blonde. "She kind of looks human, but her skin may give her unwanted attention. I don't want to go anywhere crowded."

They can't go anywhere right now. Although this is suburban area and… "Ah… there's going to be a block party tonight at 8. I'll find you some clothes you can wear. I doubt the gray jumpsuit will let you fit in." He scanned her closely. "Hmm, my sister might have something you could fit into." He left the room.

Daisuke ran to the doorway. "Dude, are you parents home?"

"Dad is out of town, mom and sister are home and they know about digimon."

"Fantastic," Daisuke turned back to the girl. "Looks like you have free roam of the house. Come on."

-living room-

"What's this?"

"Television, T.V. for short. I thought you knew what this was since you were in the digital world?"

"No, the digimon I stayed with didn't have one. They had books and they were always out and about."

"Strange." Now that he thought about, most of the monster's houses he been too didn't have one. If they did, they never watched it. Strange."

"What does it do?"

Veemon smirked. "You can use to watch people do other things."

"You mean there are people trapped in there?"

Betamon shook his head. "No, it receives a signal from all around the world. That signal lets the viewer watch others from different parts of the planet."

Daisuke nodded. "It's the watered down version. No one is trapped in there, they record everything an-."

"There's nothing on."

"You need to turn it on." He picked up the remote and pressed the button that said on. That much he knew.

Even he knew some of the English it was thanks to Gennai that they able to understand people from different cultures. The world tour months ago proved that something needed to be done in order to understand their fellow chosen. Gennai gave them a Babel slug that was inserted in to each and everyone of the chosen's brains. Some found it disgusting, but they went on proceeded to be injected by slugs.

The Babel slug translates language of another faster than the speed of sound and able to translate words on paper without struggling with the language. Speaking to friends across the globe was made easy and traveling was better than waiting for a plane. However… there will always be the time zones and how it will affected the weariness of the person. That was why breaks were great to hang out with. Catherine was planning to room with Kari and Tai this summer after this situation was dealt with.

The view machine activated and showed a man cooking food. Natsu was in awe, she had never seen anything like this. Veemon grabbed the remote from his partner's hand and flipped through another channel. A cartoon show was on. Daisuke sat down and took the time to get to know her better. "See anything you like?"

"He got hit with a hammer!"

"He's okay."

"But…. OH NO AN ANVIL!"

"Seriously, he'll be fine soon… see? He's all better."

"But…. that furry brown creature is chasing that bird again. Is he trying to eat it?"

"Yep." Answered the boy.

"WAH! HE FALLING!

This went on with every television program she liked. This was new, unfamiliar and frightening when she saw a few minutes of a horror movie. His impression of Natsu was like their partners when they first came to the human world and vice versa. Naïve.

She wanted to purchase a cheap set of kitchen utensils from the home shopping network and frowned when the negative part of the news broadcasts was shown. Reminded her too much of her world. She didn't get the jokes of the comedians and she felt somewhat intrigued with soap operas.

Michael showed her some of his sister's clothes, they were loose and not at the exact size. Daisuke made a point that it would be unnecessary for her since she wasn't going to be out in public much. She wanted to go to the block party. The only excuse they could think of is telling everyone that she is a friend of Michael who likes to put on costumes all the time. People saw her as weird or special kind of girl so they treated her as less than intelligent. Feeling uncomfortable Natsu ran inside where for the rest of the night they played a board game.

The cat feline sat up and glanced at Daisuke. "I didn't like the attention they gave me."

"Well, it worked someone what."

The blonde teen nodded. "Worked all too well, perhaps it is best you stay here until tomorrow."

"Or you could go back to the digital world."

"I can't Veemon, someone was following me."

Veemon smirked. "Relax I'll become BlitzV-dramon and send that guy packing. Leave it to little ol me."

The gogglehead flashed a toothy grin and crossed his arms. "V and I are a team, we'll tackle any problem by ourselves."

"And then once you do that, the others will bail you out of you problem." smirked the American teen.

"HEY!"

"I'm only joking Daisuke… sort of."

"I heard that."

"That's kind of rude, do humans make fun of other humans? I saw that a lot at the party and on TV."

"We kid each other because we're friends." Spoke the blonde teen. "Sometimes when danger is present we joke around. It's coping mechanism."

"Coping mechanism… I don't understand. Why do humans you joke when they are under pressure?"

Daisuke smiled. "You should try it, when I facing down a herd of Mammothmon I laugh at the danger and crack a witty banter."

"Then Dai and I save the day."

"I thought TK and Patamon saved the day?" smirked Betamon.

Daisuke snorted. "Yeah, yeah. There were a few times where I charged in without thinking, but I gotten better."

Natsu contemplated long and hard to come up with something witty. She wanted to say something that didn't hurt their feelings. An idea finally came to her. "Daisuke you are a gogglehead."

"Really? You don't say." The boy was being sarcastic. "NO ONE has ever told me that before."

"Really? Miyako always calls you that, along with Gogglebrain, gogglenoggin, Gogglechasm."

"Gogglechasm?" Natsu tilted her head.

"Another way of saying I have no brain."

"So… you are a gogglenobrain?"

Daisuke chuckled. "I think you need more work Natsu."

* * *

><p>-Mt Fuji Hotpsrings Inn, Sunday, 9:30 am-<p>

Rei, Minako, Sanosuke and Naru watched the chosen chat amongst themselves about something important. They had just received the e-mail from Daisuke about Natsu and the mysterious chalice. The four of them never saw their friends as serious as they were now. They guessed it had come with being digidestined.

"I feel left out." mumbled the black haired teen. "Feels like they have their own little club."

Mina nodded. "True, but this is a 'saving the worlds' meeting, no outsiders allowed. We wouldn't understand and quite frankly I'm glad I'm not involved. I don't make it a habit of heading head first into dangerous terrain with no way of knowing I'll survive." She stared at Mimi. "However, Mimi completely changes the meaning of what a hero is. The girl has no warrior bone in her body."

Naru agreed as she viewed Jyou who was tapping his foot nervously. "Yeah, Jyou doesn't look like the person to go He-man." A warm smiled appeared on her face. "He'll help out anyway he can. That makes him more amazing."

Rei focused on both Tai and Sora. She watched as Tai banged his fist together and mention something called Omegamon. She saw Izzy shook his head disapprovingly and looked at Mimi. Mimi shrugged and gaze at Yamato who seemed to agree with Tai on this Omegamon creature. "It's just who they are. They might not look like it, but they are heroes." _"Taichi."_

The chosen started walking back, just enough for the others to hear.

"It's settled then," Tai spoke. "Anything goes wrong Yamato and I will go there and save the others. We'll try and get one of the holy beasts."

Yamato nodded and gazed at Sora. "Do you remember what to do if you want Biyomon to go Mega?"

"Of course, willpower, fighting spirit. Got it."

"You must look into your heart." The blonde frowned. "And search for your fighting spirit. It's like you crest power… remember that."

She chuckled. "I'll remember sweetie."

"So is it Doomsday yet?" asked Sano.

Mimi winked. "Doomsday is not going to come unless we allow it."

"What are you guys going to do now?" asked Naru.

"Nothing." The blue haired teen answered simply. "Daisuke and Michael can handle things for now. The younger destined and Sora will be down there in a few days, so they can hold the fort unless they really need someone to come down to help."

"If final boss comes we'll unleash Omegamon." Tai smiled, but he formed a serious look. "Omegamon has been training together and separately since Armageddonmon defeated him. 'Never again' they said."

"We will not allow Omegamon to fall. That can't happen again." Yamato said sternly.

"One of the guardians will assist us," the bearer of knowledge tapped his fingers on his pants. "Really hope it's Azulongmon."

* * *

><p>-Digital World, Shadow Canyon. Cliff side-<p>

A smoke cloud appeared before the two cloak figures. By the tone of the smoke cloud's voice it wasn't very happy, but it was also intrigued.

"Through a gateway… could it be the human world?"

"Grr, possibly." growled the large figure "I smelled those hairless apes from a mile away. I want to go there crush them."

"At ease, we'll head there soon enough. We need to head back to Rising Falls and figure out how to unlock that gateway."

"Do it, I'm growing impatience."

"We will not fail you my lord."

High above them was another cloaked figure. This person looked to be of child like size. Underneath his hood an evil grin formed on his face. "Well, well. Look what we have here."

* * *

><p>-Rising Falls, Sunday 8:00pm-<p>

Catherine, Iori, Kari, and TK walked around the city with their digimon. Their goggleheaded friend had informed them of strange creatures coming after Natsu. They had met the girl before coming over here. True to her nature she greeted each of them in a friendly and talked to them for an hour about what they liked and didn't like. She looked at Kari oddly and commented about how her aura was brighter than anyone else she met. She hugged the child of light and purred on how good her warmth was. This made Kari uneasy. Everyone else just chuckled in amusement and went on their way.

Gatomon perched herself on a tree and glanced at her flying hamster like companion. "Yeah, I felt something out of the ordinary. Something dark."

"Think so?" asked the ear winged digimon.

"Positive, something was here." She furrowed her brows. "I don't like it." She hopped from the branch and climbed up on Mikemon's and Gotsumon's roof. "They were over here as well." She escaped when they attacked her."

"Good thing she managed to escape huh?"

"Yeah…" The white cat was sure they would come back. It was only a matter of time.

Catherine sighed. "You sure it was okay to leave Daisuke with Natsu?"

"I'm sure, she seems nice." said the bearer of light. "She wanted to snuggle against me."

"Looks can be deceiving." The small boy sat on a bench with TK. Armadillomon and Floramon looked around for any sign of trouble.

The blonde bearer of hope rubbed his chin. "Her story was sad, but Azulongmon and others could had found another alternative."

"Sometimes things are done in the spur of the moment," Muttered Kari. "Don't you think."

"It's sad," Catherine placed her hands on her hips. "I can't tolerate and an entire city to be banished just because they were there."

"Me neither, maybe we can help them if we cross over."

"We'll meet Barbamon too, he's a Mega level. None of our digimon can get that high."

Gatmon hopped down. "Patamon and I are almost there, but we can hold our own against Barbamon."

"Not unless he gets his hands on the chalice." Patamon flew by here. "If we're lucky, his power could had decreased over the years."

Kari smiled. "Yeah, that would be great, but knowing our luck we'll be kissing the floor upon meeting him."

"Should we head back?" Floramon walked up to them. "Nobody has seen anything unusual."

"Let's stay here some more."

Before Gatomon opened her mouth to speak, her fur started to tingle and looked up and found a gray fire ball heading straight for them. The other partners followed her gaze and ran to their partners and knocked them away. However, the impact caused the group to be pushed farther away from each other. Catherine and Kari were separated from the others. Both picked themselves up as their digimon stood their guard as a sleek figure landed in front of them. All of them gasped, their attacker looked much like Flamedramon except his skin was pale. His armor was roughly the same except it was black. His right eye had a cybernetic implant in them as well as parts of his skin. He frowned at them.

"Who are you?" Kari said sternly. Catherine also held her ground, but she wasn't feeling as brave as Kari was.

The figure simply smirked. "Me? I am CyberFlamedramon. An ultimate armor level digimon."

"There's no such thing as ultimate armor." Growed Gatomon.

"True, but my enhancements give me more power than usual. So I might as well think of myself as superior that my armor brethren." He gazed at their digivices in their hands. "Ah so those are the digivices. Yes, we were told of them. Hand them over so we can find our target."

"Never." Catherine clutched his digivice tighter. "We will never submit them to you."

"I'll guess I'll pry them off of you."

Gatomon and Floramon instantly evolved to their high level forms. Angewomon and Sunflowmon respectedly. The cyber dragon was caught off guard by Angewomon, but he kept his composure. He would just brute his way to them. No, he would use other means."

TK and Iori ran back as Angemon and Akylomon jumped away from a purple skinned lion that looked like a mutated Leomon. His name was MadLeomon and his name said it all. He didn't care who got in his way, as long as he got to kill someone.

"MadLeomon…" muttered TK. "What's next AngryLeomon?"

"Focus TK."

"Right, we have to take care of him and protect Natsu."

"Protect her?" chuckled the corrupted lion "HA! When Lord Barbamon gets a hold of her you will be the ones that need protection. You apes will be slaves to Barba Empire."

"Not on our watch." The blonde boy glared at him.

The evil digimon didn't speak, he pounced at them. Akylomon went first and charged at him. The both collided and started struggling against another. The champion angel swooped delivered a kick to the beast, but it caused him to stagger back a little. Akylomon unleashed his Tail Hammer and sent the beast back. Unfortunately he landed on his feet and dove at them with raging fury.

Too fast for the both of them, the dark Lion grabbed the face of the angel and slammed him into the ground while causing a small crater to form. The champion dino felt himself being picked up by the beast and was tossed in to a vacant house. He unleashed his patent attack at the both of them causing an explosion.

"Heh, that's the best you got?"

TK clenched digivice "We're just getting warmed up."

Iori stared intently at the beast and silently agreed with older friend.

"HAND OF FATE!"

A power beam of holy energy collided with MadLeomon and sent him flying into a building. Angemon walked out of the smoke cloud while looking worse for wear. He snorted and twirled his staff. "He's strong, but he looks like he is a beserker."

"You mean the kind that won't stop until his opponent is dead then start attacking the next person?" asked the dinosaur like digimon.

"Yes, and they have a weakness. We won't need to evolve further

(Angewomon and Sunflowmon vs. CyberFlamedramon)

A spinning back from the female angel sent the surprised dragon away. CyberFlamedramon landed on his feet and dove back while delivering a hard left hook to the woman. SunFlowmon swung her tail only for it to be caught by the dragon.

"Can you go further?"

One look from the flower champion told it all. The cyborg simply twirled the flower digimon around and slammed her on the ground.

"NO!" Catherine cried, she herself felt her heard ache when her digital companion was receiving more injuries from this thing. More so than the creatures from Shadow Canyon. It's true that the digidestined have a special bond with their digimon, sometimes they can feel the pain that their digimon feel. It was a matter of understanding. Being united as some would say.

The cyborg whirled around to find Angewomon unleashing her Celestial arrow. He in return unleashed, Cyber shot, which mini pellets of gray fire balls. The two attack collided. The evil digimon took this opportunity to attack the children. Angewomon wasn't a fool. She dove in front of the cyborg's, much to his surprise, and delivered powerful punch in the gut. Not wanting to be upstaged by a woman, he himself kicked her in the face.

Feeling proud of who is and her capability, Angewomon growled at him. Then she head-butted… twice. He fell on his left knee, but regained his composure. He grabbed her arm and threw the digital woman over his shoulder. He pivoted around to get the kids until the champion flower fire pellets from her mouth. The flower digimon flew in and headbutted the dark creature. CyberFlamedramon flew through the wall of building, but he grabbed a pillar from inside the house and made a u-turn. He flew through another wall while unleashing Cyber Dash which looked like Flamedramon's Fire rocket. The impact sent the flower back. She managed to stay in her form, but she looked like she was ready to revert back.

Catherine frowned and wondered if she was crazy for coming along. Angewomon was the only one to keep up with the dark creature. She looked farther ahead and found MagnaAngemon and Shakkoumon continuing their fight with MadLeomon. Why did she come along? She knew there would be chance for her to run into anything higher than champion. She also knew that she might've encountered Barbamon. What could she had done? Run away like a coward. Shadow Canyon proved her digimon needed to progress further.

Why could she? Deep down inside she was a scared little girl who only did this for some kind of thrill. Action, adventure, suspense, drama, romance. That was kind of the reason why she wanted to come along. She imagined it even when she first became a chosen and she continued to have that child like persona after Tai and TK rescued her. Daisuke seemed to be a bit cocky when he his digimon engaged others. He knew the stakes, but he seemed to have fun doing so.

She was weak and she would only be the link to their downfall. She had Floramon evolve to an alternate form, but that was it. She didn't have that kind of willpower to go further.

She felt a hand grab her should and look to the source. Kari. Even Kari looked scared and she still gave it her all. Her digimon was still fighting and nowhere near finishing.

"Don't be distraught Cath… I felt that way too."

"I know. I feel bad. Like I came here for excitement and thrill and not perform the way a chosen is suppose to behave.

Angewomon continued to grapple against the cyborg. Then his left eye started to glow. Angewomon gasped, grabbed his head and pointed away as a beam shot out and hit paved and a target from far away."

"I treated this like some sort of game… maybe that's why Sunflowmon hasn't become her ultimate form yet."

"My brother treated this world like a game when he learned further on his first adventure. He forced Agumon to digivolve and made reckless decisions that could have gotten him killed. When Sora got captured, that's when he decided to take all this seriously. Anything could happen there is no reset button."

Catherine listened on as Kari spoke.

"This what being a digidestined is suppose to be. Learning mistakes and adapting. Daisuke would say the same thing in his own little way."

"Thanks Kari."

(Angemon and Akylomon vs. MadLeomon)

"RAAARGH!"

The roar of MadLeomon sounded as a tail hammer slammed into his face. Angemon came up from behind swatted him with his staff.

"Damn you! You associate with the hairless apes! You are not digimon!"

The angel didn't retort he avoided the attack of the deranged lion through at him. He was so focus on the champion that the lion never noticed the large stegosaur like digimon charging at him until it was too late. The beast man was flung forward crashed into the concrete of the ground. The beast got up and charged at the digital dinosaur. Akylomon charged forward with the intent to harm, possibly kill. However, he stopped and smirked. The berserker did not care about why, he just wanted to kill. Suddenly

"ANGEL SLAM!"

A glowing Angemon struck the beast from above and sent him colliding at the paws of digital dinosaur. Akylomon grimed as he turned around and raised his tail with the spike ball on it.

Angemon landed hard the monster put his hand out to his digital companion.

"Allow me."

The digital dino nodded and walked as Angemon raised his fist. Holy energy gathered in his fist.

"Perhaps your next life you will be at peace. "HAND OF **FATE!**"

He slammed his fist in the back of the monster and let loose a powerful ray of light that penetrated the monster. MadLeomon roared in pain as he was deleted."

Witnessing his partner's demise, the cyborg decided a hasty retreat was in order. Compartments on his metallic body opened up and released a smoke screen. Once the smoke covered the area, he leapt on to one of the intact buildings and bounded away. He had to report back to his master… and that stranger.

Once the danger passed Sunflowmon reverted back to the Rookie for while the others stayed in the ultimate level forms. The blonde French girl approached her digital companion and scooped her up.

"Next time we'll be stronger Floramon."

The flower rookie nodded "I won't let you down Catherine."

"Now we know for sure what to expect. They might send more." Spoke Iori.

"We also have to find a way to that dimension and take them down." Spoke akylomon

"We will find a way." TK said in a serious tone. "I really want to be pro-active on this instead of reactive."

"So we should strike now when we have the chance?" spoke the male angel. "We need to prepare before doing anything rash.

"Whatever we do we might as well bring Natsu along." Spoke the smallest boy. "Even she is in danger, she knows her way around her world."

Angewomon frowned. "Bringing her might be bad scenario and taking that cup might be even worse. I'm going to ask one of the holy beasts."

"Meanwhile we'll search the archives." Spoke Angemon. "Once we're all set we'll be ready to strike."

"We can't bring the whole chosen army." Akylomon.

"We'll call everyone else if things get a little too serious and if things and we can't make contact." The female angel's face darken. "Then we need to pull out the stops."

"Let's go home for now." Kari glanced at Catherine. "We'll stop by your house and get your things packed. You parents okay?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "Father was indifferent, mother was really worried. They don't like it when I risk my life in all this, but they feel fine when I'm staying with you for the summer."

"Have them talk to my family." Iori spoke. "Perhaps they might understand the stakes."

After that was over with the group split up and went to the places of chosen. Kari and Catherine went to France to pack French girl's bags, Angewomon went to discuss the event that taken place with Azulongmon, Angemon contacted JewelBeemon and asked him to join him at the archives. The rest of the group went home.

* * *

><p>-Outskirts of Shadow Canyon-<p>

Having healed himself the armored cyborg trekked back to the place of origin while thinking about the enemy the encountered.

"They are strong, coordinated. That stranger warned us, but we didn't listen. They have a Royal Knight on their side. We can do anything while those blasted Beasts are out there. Thank goodness the Hunglongmon is no longer alive. I need to find my way back home and…"

"Really?"

The cyborg turned around and came face to face with the same hooded cloaked figure from before. Except this time the being had a DemiDevimon with him.

The cyborg snarled. "YOU! What do you want?"

"I can grant you access to the human world, if you are willing to cooperate."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I did warn you."

"Hn…. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just someone who is willing to give a helping hand. The chosen are powerful, only the main 12 are. The rest are not as battle harden as they think they are."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Me? Kidnap one of them and the cat girl. May I speak to your leader."

"You have no idea how to get there."

"Oh, but I do. I have the technology. This has the most hatred so it won't take long."

"Who are you?"

The figure smirked beneath his cloak. "As I said," He pulled his cloak slightly to reveal a white mask. The mask had holes for the eyes can see, it looked sinister up close. "Just someone who is willing to help."

* * *

><p>-New York, Downtown, Leo's Café, 6pm Sunday-<p>

Daisuke was bored, he had been sitting at this café listening to poetry for a hour now. It was all thanks to Michael's sister, Kelly, for bring them all here. First they had to disguise Natsu in to something that doesn't scream, MONSTER, and something that does scream, SUSPICIOUS!

After they covered her body, the put a scarf around her head, put a baseball cape on her head and gave her a mask to cover her mouth. This kind of mask is for people are ill and don't wont to be the one to spread a contagious disease around them. Daisuke and Michael uploaded their digimon into their D-Terminals, all thanks to Gennai.

So now here they were listening to someone speak about why the world is a sad and miserable place. Nothing, but heartaches. At least for this person. They rest had a sunshine and rainbows vibe around them. Nothing too cheesy, but he wanted out. Next to him Natsu was enjoying every minute of it. He smile curled up on his face. He was happy for her. Perhaps after this whole mess was over then they could find her partner… if she was suppose to have one at least.

He thought about the messages from Catherine and TK about strange digimon attacking them. They must have been the ones that were after Natsu. CyberFlamedramon… could Flamedramon fight it? Nah he had BlitzV-dramon, that dragon could handle anything… except WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon. More training was required.

"Daisuke."

"Yeah?"

"You think my partner could be here?"

"Could be." He wasn't sure. In fact the crowd was in the their late teens to their early 60's. It was the summer, he could venture with Natsu to find a partner for her. They could go anywhere… except North Korea, certain parts of the middle east, certain parts of America…. Cuba was off the list. This was tougher than he thought.

"Davis… I want my people to know about this. Bring music and poetry to my world. That's what I'll do, when we get back Mike's house I'll write poetry and music."

He smiled; she was sweet for a girl who came from a world of no hope. Actually, that world could have hope, in the form of the digidestined."

Next title: Summer Battle Part 2

Sora's tennis tournament starts and everything seems normal. However, an attack from a few Barba Empire enforers gives the chosen more reason to attack on his home turf.

A/N: Angel Slam is an attack from an official source. There's a digi dex in my profile.


	9. Summer Battle pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own Abyzomon, CyberFlamedramon, SinGorillamon, and another character.

* * *

><p>-New York, Washington Residence, 11:00am-<p>

Daisuke sucked on popsicle as he started listening to the conversation between, Michael and 5 of the New York digidestined. He got acquainted with all of them before. Once when visited New York to help Mimi deal with the digimon problem and the second time to stop the return of Myotistmon. He looked at each of them with interest.

Lou was a native American and had some passion for martial arts. He would always talk about UFC competitions, boxing, and kick boxing. He hated WWE with a psassion. He was an okay guy.

Phil, was an African American who seem to wear that of his everywhere he went. He seemed shy and generally didn't like conflicts. The wanted to sort things out peacefully. He wondered if Mimi talked him about being a sort of a pacifist.

Steve was one of Michael's good friends, he w He was smarter than he let on which wasn't a bad thing. At least he wasn't a stuck up like most people. He was also Jewish

Maria, had a Hispanic origin. She was a good natured person from what his first impression of he was. He also noticed that she showed up the same time as Phil, they are possibly good friends with each other.

Tatum was a girl of Irish descent, she was quiet and mostly reserved. You could say she was introverted. She did greet him with a warm hello when she showed up.

These kids have all been to the digital world in order to get a good grasp of it. He looked at Lou and remembered hearing from Michael about the boy getting attacked by a Skullgreymon in the Southern Quandraint. It wasn't an anti-human digimon, it was just one of those beserkers. With their lives on the line the kid managed to get his digimon to evolve to the ultimate level. He managed to defeat only for two more to pop up. A hasty retreat was in order as he and his partner escaped.

He admired that kid. He wondered if the rest would be able to get their digimon to go further. Betamon did when he and Michael trained with Piximon two days ago.

"So we wait?" Lou frowned. "I don't really like the sound of it."

"I don't like it either," Phil looked at his friend. "But what else can we do? It's best to have patience."

"I know, but if this guy is like BelialMyotistmon then we can't have him strike first."

"Heh," Tatum chuckled. "We'll just to have hit with our hopes and dreams."

Daisuke facepalmed. It was the key to defeat the vampire, but it was lamest weakness he heard of a villain having to date. If it was sunlight then he would understand, but… he tried not to think about it.

"I still think it was a lame way to weaken him," muttered Lou. "But it happens, I'm glad it wasn't in the name of love."

"A true love's kiss," Maria clasped her hands together sighed dreamily. "If two people out in field of battle shared their true feelings then it could possibly vanquish weaken it.

"Then I would beat my head against the canyon and say why, why, why, over again." Lou stuck his tongue out in disgust. "You agree Daisuke."

"I agree 100%. There is nothing more stupid than having true love being the only power to best a bad guy. I don't care how well written it is."

Maria basically rolled her eyes.

"Love is an emotion and people do want to fall in love at some point." A sly smile crawled up on Steve's face. "So in a way, unfortunately for the two of you, someone in the group dreamed of falling in love or something similar."

"In this case," Michael started chuckling. "True love did help vanquished the savage beast."

Everyone sans Lou and Daisuke started laughing. Lou glanced at his friend. "We'll get them back Daisuke."

"Yeah, we'll see who has the last laugh."

"I believe we all did." Phil chuckled. "But I do agree with the two of you."

"This from a guy that likes Kelly Clarkson." said the Hispanic girl.

"She's pretty good." Mumbled Phil. He blushed a bit. "There's no rule that says I can't like her or her music."

Steve smirked. "I think we need your man card Phil."

"Oh come on!"

"I think we strayed off topic." Michael said as he got up. "Follow me."

The group nodded and followed Michael to the glass door that lead to the backyard. Said back yard was 30 feet wide 20 feet in length. The yard was surrounded by a 10 foot fence. Outside Natsu was playing with Veemon, Betamon, SnowAgumon(Steve), Gazimon(Lou), Patamon(Tatum), Elecmon(Phil), and Gabumon(Maria). It was just a game of flag football with Gabumon running away from Snow and Veemon.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" asked Phil

"I believe we can." Answered the gogglehead. "She did run away with that chalice of hers."

Steve nodded. "If she wanted to run away then she could've done it by now… but it would hurt to keep an eye on her."

"I don't know." Maria analyzed the catgirl. "I think she's nice."

"The only we do now is wait… and if you guys want you could show her around." Michael suggested.

"No," The Irish girl spoke. "Even if that disguise worked the first time, people will get suspicious. They might see her as some kind of terror suspect."

"They won't."

"Daisuke… there is still suspicion from the attack on our country from 2 years ago. People are still recovering."

"Oh…"

"The tennis tourney is outside, she could stay hidden somewhere."

"That might work." The Jewish boy rubbed his chin. "Or not, we'll think of something."

-Izumi Residence, Tuesday 1pm

Izzy and Tai turned to face the younger chosen with a serious expression on his face. Sora was now on a flight toward New York where her tennis tourney was going to be held. She didn't use the digi gate because it was mandatory to ride with her coach two of her fellow mates. The other older teens didn't come since they weren't technically involved and on standby. Omegamon was already formed and ready to go and Baithumon volunteered to come when the others needed help. So far everything was good, but…

"Kari, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Catherine and I went back to the digital world to find CyberFlamedramon, we put ourselves out in the open from Morning to Midnight," stated TK. "A no show, they he didn't return."

"We can assume they don't live there. Did you ask around?" questioned the bearer of Courage.

"Yes," responded the purple haired girl. "Other than the battle you guys had no one has seen that creep or anything weird looking. Good riddance." She grimaced. "Of course they'll just pop when we least expect them to. Like finding your favorite item, but you can't find until a week later when you are not looking for it. I hate it when that happens."

"What do we know about CyberFlamedramon so far?" asked Ken.

"He's Flamedramon with Cyber enhancement." Spoke Iori. "The way he fought Angewomon, clearly means he really is Ultimate or more experienced."

"He did take down Sunflowmon with ease," Catherine frowned.

The Izumi child noted her look. He made the decision to speak with her after the meeting was over. Izzy turned his back to the computer and clicked on file on his desktop. The screen enhanced to show a map of the world. There were blinking lights all over the map indicating the active digidestined. He typed on his computer some more and then the dot count decreased. There were 7 active dots in New York, one dot moving to New York and more dots blinking in Japan.

Miyako looked over his shoulder and nodded "I see Sora still have a long way to go. Just hope her flight goes well."

"Eh, the only thing she has to worry about is the food and the people leaning against you." Spoke Tai.

"She'll be there, she'll meet up with others. You guys will come meet with the other chosen in their houses." The bearer of knowledge face the group "Ken you meet up with Steve. Kari and Catherine you'll room with Tatum. TK, you and Lou will meet. Iori you are with Phil. Miyako, Maria will be waiting. This is just so you won't all be overcrowded with Michael."

"There might be a chance for them not to appear in New York at all. They might not know how to get here. While you guys are over there, the rest of us will go to Rising Falls again."

Izzy nodded. "Tai, Mimi, Yamato, Jyou and myself will be sufficient to fight the force that might threatened New York."

"You know the plan, you know what's going to happen. Plans will change as from now until then. The time now is to get ready and move forward. Then we can be back to our average days."

The child of light tilted her head. "Are you sure, you sound more excited about this living than a normal life."

"Heroes find adventure wherever they are. Even our ordinary days can be exciting. Just don't forget that."

-Natsu's home dimenision, The Barba Empire courtyard-

CyberFlamedramon looked up at the same brown sky with the same orange sun that lightened the dark grey terrain of this world. He laughed, the world of nightmares? Barba renamed it to something that fits this place. World of Fall Angels. Everyone here was a descendant of digimon. In order to survive they had to adapt, evolve and change their appearance.

He himself had to adapt in order to survive. He had to have metal assimilated on him to survive. Everyone else who was sealed here had to find some alternative to survive. The civilians, grew weak and changed to something… human like. He hated them when Barbamon show them glimpses of the human world. Lazy, illgotten, greedy, manipulative, soft, and downright ugly. The more he studied the humans the more his resolve seemed clear.

Humanity is a disease that needed to be purged. Either they were going to destroy themselves or they were going to overpower those they find strong against.

Speaking of human.

That masked character, he knew he was human, he smelled like one. What was that human's game? What did he want."

"Hee, hee, heee." Echoed a very insane laugh

He grimaced; there was one being in this entire world that could sound like that. He glanced at the person in question. It was a red and black striped devil looking creature with evil yellow eyes. He donned on a black body suit. He stared at him with a twisted grin on his face.

"Boogeymon."

"HEE HEEE! Why so grumpy pumpy? We're you upset with the pencil trick I did on that civilian an hour ago? HEE HEE! So funny, ALL THAT **BLOOD**!" He licked his lip in a satisfying manner. This was the guy the Joker could of gotten inspiration from.

"What do you want?"

"HEEE HEE! Lord Barbamon wants to assemble us." He smiled glreefully. "He has a plan." He sound like Mark Hamill's Joker from the Batman animated series.

"Hmm and our guest?"

"He left, said his mission was finished. OH I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO THE HUMAN WORLD! I wonder how those humans will feel when I gut them. I wonder what they taste like. I wonder how long they can stand torture."

"You are obviously not going." Spoke a gruff voice with a Brooklyn accent.

Both digimon stared at the biker demon who had his arms crossed. It was Beelzebumon. Said digimon walked up to the sinister digimon. "We all knew you would over there and kill anyone you see. The plan is to snatch the girl and wage war with both worlds later. Kapeesh?"

"You're no fun."

"Nyeh, you were always a little on the psychotic side." He stared at Cyborg dragon. "I hear two of those twerps can fused their digimon to become Omegamon. Does that bring any memories?"

"…"

Boogeymon snickered. "Awe? Did we touch a sore spot? Itty bitty wittle Flamey having a stroll down memory lane? HOW DELIGHTFUL!"

"Get over it." growled the demon biker. "I got over this pigsty." The biker looked over at the landscape. "Still don't like policy."

"Hmph, to think a demon digimon has sympathy."

A new guest emerged from the doorway and into the courtyard. She was feminine in appearance. She green skin, yellow eyes and dark green serpent like hair. She had on a purple royal robe. She stared at the group with sophisticated eyes. She was the wife of Barbamon. Abyzomon.

Boogeymon snorted at her presence. Next to Barbamon she also held authority over what happened around them. He envied her how she killed unborn children without even touching them. Just standing in front of the person of her choice and leaving as soon as she felt death in the air. This woman was a work of art.

He wanted her.

"Growing tired?"

"Same old thing queenie." He spoke with disrespect. "Believe me when I say this, I lost purpose ages ago. I want something new."

"It's FUN!" Boogeymon chuckled. "It never gets tiresome."

"Some of us aren't psychopaths." muttered the demon biker. "I want a challenge."

"Dorubikmon has also grown tired of this." Spoke the female being

"Why isn't he hear?" asked the cyborg.

"…!"

"Oh! There he is." Boogeymon giddily pointed. "His usual routine, stomping on people. Oh look there he is now."

A dark red, scaly bipedal, dragon stomped on a small dome over and over and over until he punctured a hole in the ground. He glared at the populace looking at him with solace. He snarled and walked away. "No fun in killing if they aren't afraid."

The group from the courtyard watched as he marched back to his lair. He looked tired, angry, and satisfied his hunger before stomping on the house. He growled about wanting a challenge as well. Soon he will find that challenge.

"And there he gooooes. Ha that was fun to watch."

"… Nope." The demon biker turned toward the being in question. "When are we going to strike?"

"Soon, my love is making the final preparations. It will be a simple operation and will require two people and the SinVilemon will be optional."

"Why them?"

"The numbers will provide a distraction in case the first part of the plan fails."

"I'm pretty sure that normal human kids can't withstand the strong sleep magic."

"It never hurts to prepare for anything." She spoke calmly as a smile crawled up her blue lips. "Have we locked on to the girl?"

"Yes, I don't see why we should go get her now?" Beelzebumon asked.

"Because the chosen are strong," replied CyberFlamedramon. "Even though I battled Angewomon and I can tell the other two have experience. They could likely go to Ultimate or even further. The last child was weak as her partner."

"Not the one with the one with the Ulforce?"

The cyborg growled dangerously causing Boogeymon to smirk. "Heh… hit a sore spot right?"

"Don't antagonize him." The female demon glared at the red monster whom felt like his heart was broken. "The angel pair do worry me the more than the boy of the supposed Ulforce. The Omegamon of the two chosen isn't the same one, but we should be cautious. Anything can happen. Relax my sweets victory will be ours."

"She called me sweets."

The demon biker rolled his eyes at Boogeymon as the demon queen walked out of the courtyard.

-Castle Basement-

Half and hour later Abyzomon arrived in the basement of her husband's workshop. There were shelves of bottles littered with jars of various items. Some had eyeballs, ears, teeth, small rodents, and things you would not want to know.

Standing near a cauldron was man with yellow skin. From his narrow chin had long white hair flowing down his back and long white beard descending down his knees. He wore purple robes that had red triangle stitched into them. Third pairs of demonic wings protruded from his back. They were sharp and edged as if they could cut you in two. He gripped a long staff for which he used to tap on the ground every 4 seconds.

He looked old, he felt old, but he had power and that was Abyzomon loved about him. Despite he old man exterior he could crush anyone in his way.

"Ah bugger."

The woman sweatdropped at the old fashion word, but digressed it. The old demon lord turned around revealing his sinister face. "Yes?"

"How goes the preparation for the ceremony."

"It's been done ages ago." He violently slammed his staff on the ground. "I NEED THAT CHALICE!"

She winced, but he hid carefully. "We should my love and soon."

"Really? I swear kids today are nothing like the soliders I had back then. Mean, ruthless, and didn't care for a single soul. Now we have this generation of tykes."

"Boogeymon seems to enjoy it."

"Boogeymon will enjoy blood spilling everywhere. I enforced this rule during the period of my anger. Do you remember?"

"Yes, you even revived some folks just to kill them again. You made this kingdom grow… in a way, despite all the rules."

"Yes, of course… where's that guest?"

"He left."

"I swear nobody says a descent goodbye anymore. Not even my subjects when I killed one yesterday." His face grew serious. "Doesn't matter, I will get what I want."

"Kuh, kuh, that's my Barbamon."

-Digital World, Piximon's training ground. 2:00pm-

Catherine watched as he digimon undergo the training program provided by Piximon and built by Andromon. She asked the little guy for training and the pink fluff ball happily agreed. Of course it also meant that her digimon and herself would get it. Why herself? She donned on a pair of purple sweatpants, a grey tank top, and sneakers. He long blonde hair was tied with twin buns, she figured why not have Princess Leah's hairstyle in mind. Daisuke was just here complimented the hairstyle before he left. He also said

"_All you need to do is be passionate in what you want to do. Dangerous situations is the key."_

Then Tai told her what to do.

"_Bonding, that's all I can say. You partner is your friend and friends protect one another. Sometimes they need you to figure to know where an opening is."_

So here she was holding a bucket of water in each hand while balancing three books on her head. Everyone else had to do this, the others had to wash up his home. The old guy from that Karate movie would be proud. She didn't really like the Karate Kid movie that much.

SunFlowmon maneuvered herself away from a spikeball that was heading toward her. She turned around as her entire face started to glow.

"Sunshine Beam!"

The ray of yellow light shot out and destroyed the spikeball. Pieces of the metal object flew in different directions. The flower whirled around to find a large log coming toward her. She flew to side, to avoid it. Unfortunately she was hit from behind by another large block of wood. She was sent flying forward only for multiple cannon balls hitting aiming at her. She brought her arms for defense and managed to block a few. The rest either flew past her or rammed into her stomach. She gagged as the force of the impact made her threw up a little. The flower Digimon grimaced clenched her stem like hands. She flew forward and yelled at the incoming obstacles.

A while later Flora was sleeping on a cot while Catherine watched over her. She'll recover, nothing food and goodnight sleep can't handle.

"We're almost there." They will get stronger. Together.

-File Island-

Maria picked up one of baby digimon and stared in awe of it. "Every time I come here I can never get enough of this. All these cute little guys."

"True," Tatum agreed. "Although." She looked up thoughtful. "I would like to pet Piximon again."

Maria giggled. It was known to everyone, chosen or otherwise that Tatum regressed to a child whenever she encounters fluffy creatures. When she encountered Leomon a while back she gazed up at him and asked if she could touch his tail. She was allowed and he sat there for half hour as she started petting the thing.

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"Let's do our best in the upcoming battle. Prove to others that we can hold our own against an enemy."

"I hope so." The Hispanic girl gazed at the Punimon. "_I can reveal my partner's new form soon. Yesterday's fight was worth it."_

_Magna-sensei! Ulforce-sensei!_

_Magnamon and another armored digimon which had the same blue skin as a Veemon. He was covered from head to toe with blue armor covering his shins, shoulders and arms while the rest of the armor was white with strange markings. His helmet nearly resembled Gallantmon's. They turned around to face weary looking Flamedramon. _

"_Yes Flamedramon?"_

"_Is it true that dragon like us founded the Royal Knights?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Shouldn't be only for dragons." _

_Magnamon and the other armor dragon looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Flamedramon wasn't amused._

"_Ha! Ho boy! No." spoke Magnamon. "The mighty Paladin Dragon founded this after he defeated the NeoVoidmon. This was so that we would rise to any threat that would dare to destroy the balance of our world."_

"_Will I be one of you someday?"_

"_Who knows. You could be Imperialdramon Paladin Mode or one of us. Time will tell." Ulforce chuckled. "Now come, it's training time. You can't become a true warrior if you don't train."_

"_You can't become a true warrior if you don't have the heart." Chuckled the golden armor warrior._

"_ALRIGHT!" shouted the armored level dragon_

CyberFlamedramon sat up from the dream he once had. Happier days before he came here. To this dreadful place. He calm outward exterior showed that he was willing to kill, but inside he wanted to survive. There was no redemption for him. As long as he is here… as long as he is alive, there will be no sun to shine toward his tomorrow.

But… perhaps the sun can give a bit more luster.

-Holy Sanctuary-

"What's on ye mind Zhuster?" said the left heads on the two headed turtle. "You seem more grrr than usual."

"… the Veemon with the golden eyes was rejected."

"Really? I would of thought."

"We thought childishly. Besides that little guy… disliked humans. I'm not a fan of them either, but he laughed about hearing one of the chosen nearly getting killed. He also was brash, loud, and always picking fights. We better find another one. The Royal Knights will not and can not discriminate against anyone. Regardless of species."

"Ah… Where is the Golden Egg now?"

"Gennai has it. In fact he'll give it to the goggle brat if he can't unlock the power of Ulforce."

"Who knows, someone out there will possess the golden radiance." said the right head. "Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"What?"

"Humans talk, a city of theirs centuries ago." He smirked. "Just an expression."

"Don't say it again."

-New York, Michael's house 6:00pm-

Steve blinked, looked at his opponent and back at the chess board. "Well… you got me beat Natsu."

"Nya, it's strategy right? It's how I got in his domain and acquired the chalice in the first place."

"How did you get it again?"

She lowered her head. "It… it wasn't easy. Barbamon announced what he would do and nobody cared. They knew they were going to die. To us, death was an escape. I planned before hand because I figured I could poison both the king and queen in their sleep." She scratched her head. "I knew it was suicide, but… the finding a partner was more important."

"I see."

"Besides we were allowed to walk in, he broke our spirits to the point where no one defied him. He hid the chalice in his personal chamber. I used something that could hide my power. I was always good at avoiding the massacres they had."

"You hid?"

"Yep, I knew of every nook and cranny of the city. I knew what time they would come and their routines. The routine was the same and to the point where it wasn't fun to hide. Boogeymon kept arriving at the same time to kill someone, laugh and then leave."

"But you didn't explain how you stole it."

"It was difficult, I hid until no one else was around. Then I snuck in to his chamber unnoticed. I managed to hide my scent. It was a special technique from my family so we could hide better.

Natsu got up and walked away. Steve sighed and crossed his arms. "The more I hear about this place the more I wonder if we should enlist the entire chosen army."

-later-

Last night the chosen Kari, TK, Catherine, Iori, Miyako, and Ken transported themselves into the homes of their respected caretakers. Sora had arrived 9pm on Tuesday and was immediately taken to her hotel along with her coach and teammates. With heroes of the two worlds in place, the antagonistic players are prepared to make their move and find Natsu and the chalice.

-Wednesday, Sora's Hotel Room, 9:00am-

Sora took held her tennis racket firmly and swung it a few times. She was nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since she found out a lump near her right breast. Fortunately it wasn't malignant, but she wanted it removed immediately. She didn't want to take any chances. There was also the case of something coming from that world where that strange digimon was from.

Daisuke informed them all about her appearance and the stories of her time there. She looked at her D-Terminal on the bed where Biyomon was stored. This was necessary in case of an attack. If tournament isn't disrupted then they will take part of the action. Biyomon was so close yet so far from achieve the mega level.

She would be right there with Tai and Yamato. TK, Daisuke and Kari were close to achieving the level. It seemed a bit more difficult for Daisuke since the ancient Royal Knight hard for any Veemon to achieve. Daisuke wouldn't give up. Tai always told them they need a 100% combination effort. Yamato said it was all about passion and commitment. Daisuke believed in Strong Will. Kari believed in the heart and TK believed in the bonding of the souls between partners.

She blinked when a warm feeling came over her chest. Was this what the others felt?

"Sora!"

The red headed female stared at the D-Terminal.

"Next time I fight, there will be a new me."

She smiled warmly. "Yes."

"Sora!"

The door opened to reveal her brown haired teammate. The girl had a confused look on her face. "Who are you talking to? Thought there was someone here with you."

"oh…. Pep talking myself."

"Eh? Well." The girl shrugged. "Whatever helps."

-New York, Local Park, 1:00pm-

Steve checked his watch. "Looks like B-team is watching the tournament taking place right now." He glanced at the group lead by Michael. "So far no suspicious activity on their end."

With Steve were a disguised Natsu, Daisuke, Tatum, Kari, Ken, Lou, and Michael. They all decided to have a picnic, much to their concealed partners' dismay.

"Nothing. Nada. Zip." Lou sounded disappointed. "They might be afraid of us."

"If we are that lucky." Ken muttered. "But they always want a challenge."

"Challenge accepted." Daisuke slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "We'll stop those with what we got."

Lou smirked. "Yeah."

Michael took a bite out of his sandwich. "They waiting will always be the longest."

Tatum turned a page in her book, not paying attention to her surroundings. Kari minded her own business as she was listening to something on her CD player. Sometimes she just wanted to be kid and not act like an adult whenever something tall, dark, and brooding came knocking on the door.

-Down Town, Tennis Tournament-

Sora wiped the sweat from face as she just scored a point a point. The tournament was outside in a typical tennis court with the audience behind her cheering for whoever they wanted. Her opponent was a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. She was a bit more muscular than Sora and sported a glare like she wanted to send her to the Emergency Room. Danielle was her name. Dani for short. She looked peeved that Sora gained a point and would let her receive anymore. The play began again when the girl threw the ball up in the air and struck it.

In the stands, Catherine, Miyako, T.K., Iori, Maria, and Phil were watching the game. Actually the girls were watching intently. The others were checking for anything weird to happen. So far nothing.

Catherine observed Dani from a distance. "Is it just me or is she not looking very happy."

"She's competitive." spoke the youngest of the Odaiba chosen. "Give her another sport and she too will strive to win. At least that's the vibe I am getting from her."

"She's all attitude." The purple haired female pointed out. "Watch she'll want to trash Sora."

T.K. frowned. "I did come to cheer for Sora, but can I say that I'm not interested at all?"

"Neither am I." spoke the dark skinned boy. "We're here in case trouble showed up here. Although the heat is terrible."

"Doesn't really bother me." Maria watched the game. "You are more of a winter person Phil."

"Heh," He smirked. "I do love the cold."

"Are you sure about taking the chalice with us?" Miyako asked

"No, but if they go after Natsu then they will have her and the chalice." Iori turned to the blonde boy. "TK has it for the time being."

The blond bearer of hope patted his D-Terminal. "Better we separate it from her. Even if it is a bad idea to keep it in broad day light."

"and with so many people…" Phil looked at the crowd who were unaware of any impending danger.

"I think we need to change the plan." Iori got up. "We should bring Tai and Yamato with us, instead of them just being back up."

"We can handle him."

"Barbamon is a Mega Digimon. Even though Angewomon and MagnaAngewomon have power over him, there is no telling what tricks he has up his sleeve. Plus we'll be on his turf, there is no telling what advantage he might have." The smallest boy took out his D-Terminal. "I'll send Izzy a message. Tai and Yamato should come immediately."

"Do you think Koushirou is available?" asked Maria. "Do you think Taichi and Yamato are sleeping right now. It is after midnight over there."

Miyako grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Keep that message and send when something happens. We won't call them when we're in a jam. That's if a two or more Mega level jerks come after us."

"Okay…" The boy sat down, but there was the unease worry he had. Barbamon might be on par with Demon and BelialMyotistmon. That was a scary thought. Who knows what he would do with the chalice and what power he might attain once he drank from it."

-On the top of a business building.

A purple colored portal manifested itself on a building near the park where the kids were. It stayed there for moment before CyberFlamedramon and Beelzebumon stepped out with two object in the demon biker's hand. One looked like a remote control with a screen on it, the other was a flash filled with yellow liquid. The demon biker sniffed the air and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Smells like crap, so this is what pollution smells like."

"Worse than ours, how can humans live in such conditions?"

"I don't know, they're hurting their planet… not like I care. Although, where would I sleep if I don't have a planet?"

"I hear hell is warm."

"Ha ha, like I haven't heard that one before." The demon biker look at the flash in his hand and grimaced. "Let's get this over with. The dame is here from what this gizmo is saying." He sniffed the air again. "I can smell her too.. she's with more of those humans."

"As you said." The cyborg squatted, feeling not happy. "Let's get this over with."

The mega opened the flash and pour the contents off the roof. Once the liquid spilled on the ground it produced a clear yellow mist that started to spread through the air. The first person it contacted stopped their movement and developed a blank expression on his face. A little drool drizzled down his mouth.

-Nearby park-

Natsu perked up and turned her attention behind her. Everyone noticed her posture changed. "Natsu?" the gogglehead gazed at the feline digimon.

"… no…"

"What's wrong?" Tatum's face was serious.

"They're here! Two of them! One of them is different from the ones that chased me… the other… good it's not 'him', but he gets the job done."

"Who?" Kari focus at the direction her friend was facing.

"CyberFlamedramon is here… with Beelzebumon. You know the cyborg is an ultimate, but the other… is Mega."

Steve slammed his fist in to the ground. "Michael and I have been getting our digimon to increase their levels. Fighting anti-human digimon does that."

"Not all of them." Michael smirked at his friend. "Some just wanted to fight for the heck of it. I believe we gained enough experience."

"Yesterday I might add." Steve chuckled. "Just in time too."

"So are we getting ready to rumble or what?" Lou smirked.

"Oh?" The Irish girl sounded disappointed. "I haven't got that far yet. I seemed to be missing something." She got up. "Maybe I can."

"What's that?" Daisuke noticed a yellow mist approaching. The group watched a bird come by. Upon contact the bird fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

"I think we should exit… stage left."

"Terrible Daisuke, terrible." Kari scolded she grabbed her stuff

"Hey!" Gatomon called from the D-Terminal. "I doubt this mist will kill anyone."

"We can't take that chance." SnowAgumon spoke up from the Terminal. "We should get as far away from it as we can."

"Contain it." Tatum's patamon suggested. "Find a way."

"We need a huge glass dome and a fan to blow the mist back." said the blue dragon.

"We have to figure something out." Ken looked back. "We can't run forever. Someone tell the others."

"I can do it." Wormmon informed them from the Digital Terminal. After a few moments a bing sound was heard. "Done."

"Great… now what do we do?"

"The mist is catching up to us… no it's right on our heels." Screamed Kari.

Suddenly Tatum tripped and accidentally took Kari with her. The mist covered them instantly.

"KARI!" Daisuke and Ken yelled

"TATUM!" yelled Lou

-Woman's locker room, near the tounament-

"It's okay Sora." Miyako patted her on the back. Moments ago Sora had lost to her opponent and was downtrouted. Her coach comforted her before leaving the woman's locker room. Inside were Catherine, Maria, and Miyako. Sora sighed for the fifth time she was in here and tapped her racket on the floor.

"I don't know… I felt a little intimidated by her. I don't know why?"

"It was like she staring deep within your soul." Catherine leaned against the wall. "Intimidation will always make one's will faulter."

"How old are you?" Miyako glanced at the blonde girl. "You sound like an old woman."

"12… I read poetry and sometimes." The blonde girl huffed. "There's nothing wrong with acting like an adult at times."

"I know, it's just that we'-."

"No." Sora got up. "No more after school special talk or words of peace and love." She stood tall proudly. "Sora Takenouchi is not going to stay here and think about the past."

"That a girl!" Biyomon squeaked from the D-Terminal . "We'll never falter.

Maria tilted her head. "I don't think anyone was talking about peace and love."

"Only hippies will say that." Miyako snorted. "I guess you are going to save the total drama for something really important."

Beep beep.

All four of them reached for their D-Terminals immediately.

"Catherine, the others are in trouble." Floramon voiced

"Well?" Hawkmon spoke. "What are we waiting for. Chop chop let's aid our comrades."

"Right!"

-Local Park-

Daisuke read the Terminal and immediately stopped. "Guys the mist seemed harmless."

Ken stopped. "Yeah, look!" They saw Kari and Tatum running toward despite the other people paralyzed from the mist.

"Why isn't it affecting us?" asked Lou. "This doesn't make any sense."

Gazimon manifested outside of the D-Terminal. "It's not affecting us digimon."

The rest of the Digimon followed suit and looked around. Gatomon narrowed her eyes on a particular direction. She glanced at Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"They're here coming."

"Well?" Daisuke held out his digivice. "Let's digivolve!"

Veemon clenched his fist. "Right." Light engulfed the creatures for a few seconds, but it quickly dispersed as it appeared.

"What?" Wormmon was surprised. "Why can't I digivolve? What happened to us?"

"It's this bloody mist." growled SnowAgumon. "It stopped our digivolution somehow."

"Of course."

The eyes of chosen and partner all focused on the two physical forms of the cyborg and the demon biker. The cyborg had a frown on his face while the demon chuckled at the helpless children. Beelzebumon took out his gun and aimed at the kids. "All it does it is halt the digivolution temporarily for half an hour. For none digital lifeforms it puts them in a state of bliss. Think of being in a illusion of peace. I would've preferred torment, but trapped in your mind is trapped in your mind. However." He focused on the children. "You all aren't totally affected, but I can see it's getting to you. You kids have been in the digital world more often than these humans that it will take longer for it to be in affect."

He chuckled as he noticed Tatum collapsing on one knee causing the others to gasp. "As I said half an hour, long enough for us get what we need and leave." He noticed Kari. "Hmm.. you've been in it longer than her… what's wrong with you? You are interesting."

Kari backed away from him. Daisuke slid in front her to protect her.

He narrowed his eyes and then smirked. "Heh, one of you is the child of light am I right?" He laughed. "I see that makes sense. Why you wouldn't falter, perhaps Barbamon will like to experiment on you."

"Idiot!" the gogglehead growled. "Don't talk to her like that." Daisuke grasped his D-Terminal. "If regular digivolution won't work then how about."

Veemon armor digivolve to…. Flamedramon the Fires of Courage.

CyberFlamedramon pounced at his armored counterpart sent him back with a thrust. The armored digimon grunted when collided with a tree. His cyborg brother rammed him and put placed his claw near the digimon's neck.

"You remind me so much of myself." Growled the cyborg. "It infuriates me."

"You used to be just like me… what happened?"

"A lot! Does not concern you…"

Gatomon armor digivolve to….. Nephertimon the Angel of light."

"What makes you think you can fight me?" He blitzed toward her, faster than the armor feline could see, and punched. The strong force of the punch sent her back to her rookie for of Salamon. "Ha knocked you down a few pegs." He turned and watched as the rest of the chosen humans were in a trance like state while their partners stood guard.

"Yeah, just stay down and eat in the dirt for a while." He pointed at the rest of the digimon. "Come on girl come on over and bring the chalice."

The catgirl switched glances between herself, the enemy digimon and the rest of the ground. The other children had fallen into a trance. Kari wasn't show any signs, she was just looking with fear. Daisuke was in front, but she felt something strange radiating from him. She decided to make the decision.

"Alright!" Natsu solemnly spoke. She slugged the bag over her back and walked forward

"Wait." Betamon called out. "You can't go! You have no idea what he'll do!'

"I know… , but look at your partners. You yourselves can't digivolve normaly. Plus armor evolution isn't strong." She sighed. "I don't want you all to get killed. I have to give him the chalice."

"You know you'll be trialed… actually we'll make a decision on how to either kill or torture you." Beelzebumon sighed. "Tiresome, but Boogeymon would enjoy it." He noticed her distraught look on her face. "Eh? Look I'll make sure he doesn't come near you or the girl."

"Girl?"

The demon biker reached out, knocked Daisuke away and grabbed Kari. Salamon gasped and charged at him only for the demon biker to slam his foot on her. He kept her there as continued to struggle. "Don't bother to come kids. As soon as Barbamon makes his oh so special power up. We'll return to take over. How does that sound? No? Interested? Oh wait nope."

"We take the boy too." CyberFlamedramon walked forward with Veemon under his arm. "I sensed a famialr power coming from his person. It's not inside of him, but it is something that I is nostalgia. Plus I think it's keeping him from succumbing under the mist."

"Fine."

"HEY!" Daisuke shouted as he tried to punch the demon biker only for the cyborg to grab him. "Let go jerk!"

"No."

The demon biker smirked. "Tell your friends. They should be here and the mist shouldn't' affect anyone coming. The mist should disperse in a few moments. So they'll be up and about soon. Later punks."

He activated the device and formed another wormhole back to their home. He kicked Salamon into the portal and jumped in with Kari. Natsu followed with CyberFLamedramon close behind. The cyborg took Daisuke and Veemon with him. After that the portal closed. Closing everyone off from that world.

When the others arrived they were informed of what happened. TK slammed his fist in the tree, feeling that he failed Kari and the others. Sora felt the same way and she what Tai would do if he found out… no he's about to find because Iori already informed the others. Catherine closed her eyes, feeling that weak that two of the strongest in their group was captured. If they were captured then what could she do? She opened her eyes, she that if she were trouble Daisuke would fight on to save her. She WILL do the same.

Phil looked at the zoned out forms. "So they'll be like this for another minute? It took us a while to get here"

"There was no way we could've fought them." Betamon closed his eyes. "A good strategy could had beaten those two, but they were a step ahead. Without the mist around we can't digivolve."

"What if they used that on us on their world." Sora frowned at the thought of being helpless. "We would die instantly."

"Guys." called Iori who read his D-Terminal. "Tai's not happy."

"His sister's been kidnapped." Catherine looked on. "How mad is he?"

"He wants to storm in and take them on by himself. He said something about a combination of Rambo and the Terminator." Another beep responded from his terminal. He scanned it and smiled. "Looks like Gennai and Azulongmon have come through for us. We're suppose to meet at these coordinates."

"I'll call my coach and tell her I'll be out meeting a friend here. So…" Sora dialed her coaches number.

"Well? Let's find the nearest computer and head to the digital." The young Takaishi stepped forward. "We can't let them get away with this."

"Let's go and get our friends back." Patamon (TK) yelled happily.

-Barba Empire Homeland. Castle Training yard-

Daisuke, Kari, Natsu, Veemon, and Salamon stared at seven people in the courtyard. The gogglehead stood in front of all of them and glanced at each of them with anger and determination. He saw Boogey with a sickening smile. CyberFlamedramon, with his usual glare. Beelzebumon with a bored look. He saw Abyzomon smiling at him… with curiosity. He saw another female digimon that looked like a Mermaid that had metal grafted to her body. She was also on a metal anchor. She had blonde hair, a visor, a black tank top, her right arm was made of metal, her left arm had elbow high gloves, and a metallic bottom.

The next one looked a Gorillamon, except he had black fur and red eyes. Someone called him SinGorrillamon. The last one was the old man himself, Barbamon. He was in the middle. How did he know? Because the leader was always in the middle of band of jerks.

"This is him? The boy with the ulforce?"

"Yep, Cyber guy here sensed it." The demon biker pointed at his cyborg companion. He got a grunt in response.

"Delicious." Boogeymon licked his lips. "The girl has some connection to the light. CAN I RAVAGE HER!"

Kari squeaked. Daisuke pointed at the guy. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Why not?"

The demon leapt over them and landed behind them. He started caressing Kari's face. Said girl was shivering under his touch. "So human's feel like this? Interesting. I wonder else it feels good?" He leaned over to whisper. "Perhaps some pleasure?"

"MORON!" the mermaid called out. "I swear I will kick you bloody ass if I hear one more sexist thing from you! Step away from the human child or I'll beat your ass straight to hell and back."

"Boogeymon." The leader spoke. "There are some things I tolerate… this is not one of them. I ignored the others. This one I wont."

Boogeymon scoffed and walked away. "No fun at all."

"What do you guys want?"

"Want?" Barbamon spoke. "Well my boy, what I want is for you to fight me. Get your blue whelp to reach his highest form."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes," He sighed. "Why not just get the heroics over with. You beat us, you save the day and then you get to go home. How does that sound." He smiled. Somewhere out there a puppy died because of it. That fiend.

"… Veemon!"

"Daisuke don't."

"He asked for it!" Daisuke stepped forward and raised his digivice.

Veemon digivolve to… XV-mon. XV-mon digivolve to….. BlitzV-dramon!

BlitzV-dramon flexed his muscles and got into a stance. "Come you jerks I'll fight you all."

Salamon jumped forward as well.

Salamon digivolve to…. Gatomon. Gatomon digivolve to…. Angewomon

Angewomon shined brightly as the others covered their eyes. "Well?" She bellowed. "We accept your challenge."

To their surprise Barbamon started laughing, the others, except for CyberFlamedramon, followed suit. Their laughter echoed throughout the hall and the kids swore they heard someone else laughing in the distance. They felt their egos crushed.

"What's so funny?" the gogglehead glared. "You wanted this!"

"Ho, ho! I haven't had good laugh in ages. This is as far as you went?"

"Yeah so?" Growled the ultimate dragon.

"Boy." He sounded bored. "I'm unimpressed." Then he charged forward with his staff raised.

* * *

><p>ANTwo more chapters left until we get back to business.


End file.
